Something Lost and Something Gained
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Tommy is a vampire now and gets to be with Kimberly forever in perfect drama free world right? WRONG! The Voltrui want Tommy for his power and everyone knows the best way to get to Tommy is through Kimberly. Can he protect her against the biggest badest strongest most powerful vampires in the world or will he die trying? Sequel to "Lost and Found"
1. Preparing for The Wedding

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! SHOUT OUT TO MY BETA ELENA RAIN! Please make sure you read "Lost and Found" before you read this one. It's very important that you do that! If you've already read that one, please continue:**

* * *

"NO I TOLD YOU, EMMET THAT LOG GOES ON THE OTHER SIDE!" Alice Culled shrieked.

"Alice, calm down." Trini said. "The Wedding is going to be just fine."

"Fine? Fine? I don't want FINE I WANT PERFECT!"

Edward laughed. "Don't even bother, Trini, you should have seen her before mine and Bella's wedding. There is nothing you can say or do to calm her down."

"Yeah, but Kimberly doesn't want anything special, she just wants her friends and family and nice small wedding. That's why we are having it in our backyard." Trini said.

"Small or not this wedding would be perfect if you would all follow my directions!"

Trini sighed and shook her head. "All right, why don't I help you. Edward go help your brother put that log in the right place before Alice beats him with it."

Edward chuckled and walked off.

"Have you even spoken to Kimberly?" Trini asked.

"Not since this morning why?" Alice wondered.

"She's having cold feet I think. I'm not sure why but she's getting really upset about something and crying."

"I think it's because she misses Tommy. He went out on a hunt with Carlisle and she misses him."

Trini shook her head. "It's more than that."

"Well, when Tommy gets home from his hunt we will tell him. Until then we've got work to do."

Trini sighed as Alice walked off. It's been a year since Tommy became a vampire and he proposed to Kimberly. He was officially out of the newborn stage and he was now the strongest and fastest vampire out of everyone. He was the only one strong enough to beat Emmett and the one faster than Edward. He had even discovered he could walk through walls as long as he was invisible. Even though it was only a year he had a pretty good control over his blood thirst. Which all his humans friends were grateful for. Life had been crazy for a while getting him through it. He had lashed out several times and almost taken off Jasper's head, but in the end he mastered it as well as any vampire could.

He had to put his training with Jasmine on hold for obvious reasons but after he had better control he was able to resume his regular training with her. As for his parents and friends back in Reefside they all believed he was on another dinosaur hunt in a faraway place where contact with the outside world was impossible.

It had taken some time but Jason finally came to terms having his best friends and lover as a vampire. He like Bella had wanted to be like Trini, but Trini like Edward refused to turn him.

"Trini, Trini!"

Trini snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see Alice staring at her. "Come on, day dream later, we have work to do. Tommy and Kimberly's wedding is tomorrow and we're not even close to being ready."

Trini nodded and followed behind her.

* * *

Upstairs Kimberly was standing by the window watching everyone prepare for the wedding. She smiled when she smelled Jason and turned towards the door. He chuckled as he walked in. "I can't sneak up on you anymore."

"Nope." She answered with a smirk.

He chuckled but then turned serious. "What's going on, Sis?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jasper says you're scared and sad. It's the day before you marry Tommy. You should be excited."

"I am."

"No you're not. Something is up, tell me what's wrong."

Kimberly sighed. "I guess it's just cold feet, that's normal right?"

"Cold feet? Hmm, I think I can fix that."

He walked over to her and led her over to the couch and sat down lifting her feet onto his lap.

"Jason, what are you doing?"

"Help you cure your cold feet. Now, the trick with this treatment is to laugh, if you don't laugh it only last longer."

"Oh no, Jason Scott if you dare tickle my feet…"

"I'm not tickling them." Jason said with a smirk. "I'm just going to squeeze them."

He squeezed her foot and Kimberly squealed. "Jason, don't!"

"I'm not tickling you!"

"Jason!" she squealed when he did it again.

"Don't worry this is going to help your cold feet."

"Jason, stop!" she shrieked when he did it again.

He chuckled. "Remember the trick is to laugh or giggle, otherwise this will go on until you do."

Kimberly shook her head. She wouldn't give into him so easily. She was stronger than him after all. She was harder to break. He squeezed her foot again and she squealed but still refused to laugh. Jason laughed and shook his head. "This only works if you laugh."

"Well, I'm not going to laugh!"

"Fine, I'll have to up the treatment and make you laugh and I'll have to enlist in some friends of mine to help."

"What friends?"

"Piggy's."

"Huh?"

Jason grabbed her big toe and she squealed. "These piggy's."

"Jason Lee Scott…if you dare I'll give you a black eye!"

"If you kick me in the face you could kill me." He said with a smirk.

She pouted. Suddenly she could smell someone else. She closed her eyes for moment.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

She ignored him and then opened her eyes. "Nothing, I know how to control myself. I can kick you without killing you. You have been warned."

Jason chuckled. "Kimberly, this is going to help your cold feet."

"Jason no!"

Before Jason could touch her he felt someone playing with his hair. He turned but didn't see anyone. He patted his hair down and turned back to Kimberly. He took her ankle and felt someone poking him in the back. He once again turned around but didn't see anyone.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Kimberly asked fighting off a smirk.

"Nothing."

He turned back around and the poking started again. He growled and spun around once more leaping off the couch leaving Kimberly alone. Still there was no one there and the poking stopped. Then it started on his shoulder. He growled and reached forward but nothing was there. The poking stopped so he turned back around but Kimberly was gone.

"Kim? Kimberly? Kimberly, where are you?"

He looked around but couldn't see her anywhere. Suddenly she appeared in front of him. "HI JASON!"

"Ahhh!" he screamed in shock and fell back onto the couch. Kimberly started to laugh and Tommy appeared next to her both of them just laughing hysterically.

He growled and stood up. "That wasn't funny."

"It was pretty funny, Jase." Kimberly giggled.

"That's why you closed your eyes. You were plotting against me?"

Kimberly nodded and she and Tommy continued to laugh. "I had to do something to stop you from tickling me."

Jason just shook his head. "You know, you guys seem to be doing this a lot. Just because I'm still human you play pranks on me and I'm getting tired of it!"

"Jason, you're overeating. We used to always tease and prank each other. It's what we did. Plus sometimes you and I would team up against Kimberly remember? It's not that your still human, Jase." Tommy said.

"Yeah, actually it is. Just forget it. I'm going to see if Trini needs my help."

With that Jason walked out of the room. Kimberly sighed. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

Tommy rubbed her back. "He's stressed right now, Beautiful. We all are."

"This wasn't supposed to be stressful." Kimberly sighed.

"I know, Baby Girl, but I promise after tomorrow everyone will feel better."

Kimberly just sighed again.

"Trini told me you were upset and crying earlier. Can you tell me why?"

"It's going to sound stupid and make me sound clingy."

Tommy led Kimberly over the couch and they sat down. "Kimberly, nothing you say is stupid and if you sound clingy than great. I love the clingy side of you."

Kimberly sighed and looked to her hands. "I can't." she whispered.

Tommy took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. _We can always talk through our connection if you don't want the others to hear. _

Tommy told her telepathically. She smiled softly and looked up at him. _Tommy, Alice told me that because tomorrow is our wedding night we have to spend tonight apart. I don't want to be away from you. I still get anxious when you're gone too long. _

_Nobody is spending the night apart, Angel. We can spend tonight together if we want to. _

_But Alice says it's tradition. _

_Yeah, but Kim nothing about our wedding is traditional. You're wearing a pink and white dress, I'm wearing a white tux and the bride mates are all in different dresses with different colors. Your brother is giving you away instead of your father. Nothing about the wedding is traditional so why does our night before have to be? _

Kimberly smiled and nodded. "You're right. Thanks, Handsome."

Tommy chuckled. "Don't thank me yet. Once of us has to tell Alice."

Suddenly a loud shriek was heard.

"I don't think we have to tell her anything." Kimberly muttered.

Suddenly Alice all but flew into the room. "You two better change your mind! Do you have any idea how bad it is to see the bride before the wedding! I can't let the two of you be together tonight."

"Alice, that's just an only myth. There is no problem with seeing the bride before the wedding." Tommy said. "She is my wife and I'll see her when and if I want to."

"You'll ruin the entire wedding!"

"It's our wedding, as long as we enjoy it I don't see why else it would matter." Tommy shrugged.

"You don't understand. I've seen things, I've seen bad things."

"Alice, all couples have their fights, and hard times. It doesn't matter if they spend their night before alone or not. Whatever it is has nothing to do with our getting married."

"But, but, but…"

"No, Alice." Carlisle said coming up the stairs. "If Kimberly and Tommy want to spend tonight together they can."

Alice pouted. "Fine, but you still can't see Kimberly in her dress till she's walking down the aisle."

In a flash Alice was gone.

"Thank you." Kimberly sighed.

Carlisle smiled softly. "Esme was a lot like you when we first got together. She was very shy and quiet; she didn't like being away from me for too long. The night before our wedding she was like you. She didn't want to seem weak or clingy but I could tell something was bothering her so we agreed to spend the night together. We even road to the church together. We went into the church got changed and met each other at the altar. Till this day, Esme gets a little anxious if I work too long. It's just part of who you are now. It doesn't make you weak or clingy at all."

Kimberly and Tommy smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about Alice, if she had a truly bad vision she'd let us know. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Tommy nodded. "Thanks, Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled and left.

Tommy looked to Kimberly, "Do you feel better now?"

Kimberly nodded.

"So why do I sense you're still sad about something?"

"I feel bad about what happen to Jason. What if he doesn't want to be my brother anymore?"

"Kimberly, he's always going to be your brother. I promise after tomorrow everything will be better."

Kimberly sighed and nodded. Tommy pulled her into his arms letting her rest against his chest. He kissed her forehead tenderly. Kimberly cuddled into him and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was going to be the best day of her life.

* * *

**A/N YAY for a fluffy first chapter :P What do you think? Should I continue? Leave me your thoughts in a review! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	2. The Wedding

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Thanks to mae-E for Kimberly's dress idea! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain!**

* * *

The next day was the wedding. Everyone was so excited. Kimberly was waiting inside for Jason. She was wearing her white and pink dress that she and the girls had picked out months ago. All the girls were against the pink and white but Kimberly needed the white and pink together to be happy so they all agreed. It was a white silk dress with 3 quarter length lace sleeves with small pink crystals sown into the bodice, which has a sweetheart neckline, with a pink satin ribbon at the waist that ties into a bow in the back with long runners, and a full flowing skirt, with a train. Jason came over to her and linked arms. "Are you ready?"

She nodded.

"Let's go."

They started to walk down the aisle. The Wedding March started to play and everyone stood. Kimberly smiled as she saw Tommy in his white tux smiling at her. Suddenly she saw a flash of themselves as teenagers, when he became the white ranger and she fainted. Kimberly giggled softly knowing Tommy had sent that to her. He smirked and winked at her.

They finally made it to the altar. Tommy and Kimberly linked hands and smiled at each other. The Pastor spoke for a few minutes about love and being together forever. Kimberly and Tommy barely heard because they were focused on each other.

"It is now time for the vows. Tommy and Kimberly have written their own. Tommy why don't you go first as you speak your vows put the ring onto Kimberly's finger."

Tommy nodded. "Well, I did have my vows written down and prepared and ready and then me being me, I forgot where I put them."

Everyone laughed.

"But, I guess its better that way because now I'll just speak from my heart. Kimberly, from the first moment I saw you I knew you were the one. Although if we are being honest, you scared me a little bit."

Kimberly giggled.

"I knew you were going to be one of those girls who didn't need a man to protect her. You could easily protect yourself, and yet at the same time, I love being the one who protects you, no matter what it's from. I love how strong and independent you are. You always stood up to the bullies and always had confidence in yourself making me love you even more. Then you got to go away to Florida. I hated watching you go but I knew you'd be happy because you were living your dream. Then I saw the news report about your plane going down…" Tommy's voice cracked.

Kimberly knew if it was possible she'd be crying right now.

"I couldn't even breathe for what felt like forever. Everyone tried to cheer me. They tried to set me up with different girls. None of it made a difference. I was so scared to admit you were actually gone. I knew deep down you were alive somewhere just….healing from the crash. Yet I was scared I'd never see you again. Then I found you, or rather you found me and suddenly after ten long years I could breathe again. I had air back in my lungs. I knew that I never wanted to be away from you again. So I followed you back here and I started my life with you. It wasn't always easy, you had some…changes since the crash and you feared that would change my love for you but it didn't. Kimberly it's been almost eleven years and I still love you the same way I did when we were teenagers, actually I love you even more. I can't wait to become your husband and for you to be my wife. I love you, Beautiful, and I can't wait to be with you forever. "

He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her shaking hands.

Kimberly sniffed thankful for Jasper knowing if it wasn't for him both she and Tommy would be a sobbing mess.

Kimberly was speechless, between trying to control her emotions, and trying to figure out what to say next, she was completely speechless. "I'm sorry," she choked out. "That was just so beautiful."

Tommy squeezed her hands and kissed it softly.

"Jasper…" Kimberly said barely above a whisper.

She felt calm wash over her and she gained control on herself again. She wiped away her invisible tears and chuckled. "That's hard to compete with."

Everyone laughed.

"I knew I could protect myself against Bulk and Skull, but there was something about the way you protected me and stood up for me that made me fall instantly in love with you. I felt so safe and secure in that one moment and I knew you'd be my husband. I talked nonstop about you for months to our friends."

"She did!" Jason and the other guys yelled.

Everyone laughed.

"Then you finally asked me out and I was so excited but I couldn't make it too easy for you, I had to make you sweat just a little. But I was secretly so excited and I couldn't wait. Then we fell in love and everything seemed to fall into place after that. We were perfect together. Then…then I went to Florida and…and I didn't see you again for ten years."

Her voice cracked but she continued.

"I missed you every day and wished more than anything I could just call you and tell you I was alive but because of my changes I couldn't. Then I managed to stumble across your house one afternoon and I was so scared. I knew I still loved you but I didn't know if you had fallen in love with another woman if you were married, if…if you even still loved me." Kimberly was quickly getting choked up and even with Jasper's help was getting emotional. "I was scared that if you did still love me after you saw what I had becomes due to the crash you wouldn't love me anymore. I was…I was scared of you."

Tommy's face dropped. He hated seeing her so upset it made him want to cry and just hug her so tightly.

"Then, then you told me that you never stopped looking for me or believed I was dead. You had believed in me the entire ten years. Then… then you invited me in and we talked and you made me feel so safe and secure again. You didn't make me talk about anything I was ready for and you didn't come right out and ask about my changes. It was just like old time, we talked and laughed. Then I told you everything and you didn't run away screaming. You just loved me and kissed me like nothing had changed. You even stopped your entire life and came to move here with me. Tommy you are the most wonderful man I've ever met in my entire life and I love you so much. I can't wait to spend forever with you."

She put the ring onto his finger and smiled at him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tommy pulled Kimberly into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. They pulled away and turned to face the other. Everyone stood up and cheered. They both smiled and rushed off.

* * *

The reception went by quickly. Jason gave his best man speech and Trini caught the bouquet. Before long everyone was saying their goodbyes as Tommy and Kimberly headed off to their honeymoon.

Jason was waiting for them by the car. They hadn't spoken since the prank and he was feeling guilty.

"Hey," he spoke softly as they walked over to them.

"Hey." They both said.

"Look, I'm sorry. You were right it was just a harmless prank and I overreacted to it. I guess I've just been feeling left out. You two and Trini are spending most of your time with the Cullen's these days."

Tommy and Kimberly sighed but smiled softly.

"You're right. We have been, how about when we return the four of us will go on a double date, a human one, no one uses their powers at all." Tommy suggested.

"That sounds like a plan. Thanks, Guys and I'm sorry."

"It's ok, and we're sorry too."

The three of them shared a hug.

"Now go, and Tommy just remember you may be my best friend but if you hurt Kimberly, I will destroy you."

All three of them laughed.

Jason opened the doors to the limo for them. Carlisle had paid the driver so he knew where to take them.

Kimberly gave him one last hug and slid into the long black leather seats. Tommy said his goodbye and got into the car. They waved to everyone as they drove off. Kimberly sighed softly as she passed Esme and Carlisle.

"What is it, Beautiful? Missing home already?"

"No." she whispered. "I just wish they could have been here."

Tommy sighed knowing who she was talking about. "I know me too. But it's too dangerous."

"I know, I'm just…having a moment. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just don't think about the sad stuff. For the next month it's just going to be you and me all alone."

Kimberly smiled at that. "You never did tell me where we were going."

"It's a surprise, Beautiful."

She pouted.

He laughed. "Don't even try it."

She whined. "Tommy!"

He laughed harder. "Just wait, Kimberly. You're going to love it."

Kimberly sighed but nodded.

* * *

After all day of traveling they finally arrived. Kimberly gasped. "Tommy, is this our own private island?"

He nodded and chuckled. "Welcome to Isle Esme. It was a gift to Esme from Carlisle."

"Is it safe?"

"Of course, it's safe. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Might I remind you the last time either of us were on an island together, it was horrible."

Tommy chuckled. "Rita's Island of Illusions, hard to forget that place. But I promise you Rita doesn't even know about this, only the Cullen's do."

The climbed off the boat and headed inside. Just as Kimberly touched the door handle she was literally swiped off her feet. She squealed and giggled. Tommy chuckled with her. He carried her inside and set her down on her feet.

"Wow, this is like an entire house."

"Of course, what did you think it was just going to be a bedroom?"

"Um…maybe." Kimberly mumbled.

Tommy laughed knowing she would be blushing right now. "It's ok, when Edward first told me about it; I believed it would just be a bedroom too."

"What do you want to do first?" Kimberly asked nervously.

Tommy chuckled. He knew what was making her so nervous. He turned to her and took her hands in his. "Relax, we will cross that bridge if it comes. If it doesn't happen today, than it doesn't happen today. If it doesn't happen the entire time we're here than that's fine too. I don't want you to worry about it, ok?"

Kimberly nodded. "I'm sorry; I know I sound like a teenage girl."

Tommy chuckled. "Technically you are a teenage girl." He teased giving her an Eskimo kiss. She giggled softly and they shared a kiss and pulled away.

"Technically you're a pervert then because you married and have kissed a minor." She teased. "You're an old man!"

"Oh that's it! You're asking for it!"

Kimberly shrieked and took off in a run. Tommy chuckled and raced after her.

They made it to the bedroom and Tommy gained speed and grabbed Kimberly around the waist and threw her onto the bed pinning her under him. "You've got one chance to make up for that comment "Mrs. Oliver otherwise you will suffer some serious punishment."

Kimberly pressed her lips together and shook her head. Tommy shrugged and started tickle her sides. She squeaked but didn't laugh. Tommy just laughed and moved to her armpits. She screamed and started to laugh. "No! Tommy stop it!"

Tommy laughed harder. "Nope, not until you take back that old man comment!"

"Ok, ok! I take it back!"

Tommy chuckled and stopped tickling her. They both lay there panting heavy and staring into each other's eyes.

"Tommy…" Kimberly panted breathlessly. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked, secretly begging for a yes.

"100%"

Tommy smiled and pressed his lips to hers. They kissed passionately and together made magic.

* * *

**A/N ok cheesy ending I know but I wanted this to be T and also didn't want this story to get taken down because of the new rules so that's the end. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	3. The Honeymoon Disaster

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THANKS TO MY BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

The next morning Kimberly smiled as last night's events played back in her head like a movie. Every part of her body still tingleD. Her lips, her arms and legs, her shoulders her…well her chest, everywhere on her body felt tingly. What she was most happy about was the zero amount of pain she had down below. She had always heard the first time would be a little painful but because she was a vampire all she felt last night was bliss and lust and love. It was a night she never wanted to forget. She rolled onto her side and smiled at Tommy who was staring at her.

"Was last night as perfect for you as it was for me?" He asked her.

"Better." She answered.

"Better hmm? Why is that?"

"Because my first time was painless." She answered.

Tommy laughed. "Good, Angel, I was worried I'd hurt you."

"You could never hurt me, Tommy."

They kissed passionately on the lips.

"Hmmm." Kimberly hummed. "Are we going for round two?"

Tommy chuckled. "I wasn't planning on it just yet, we've got an entire month we should pace ourselves."

Kimberly giggled. "I agree, but can we still snuggle?"

"Of course, Beautiful."

They cuddled into each other's arms. Tommy gently scratched Kimberly's back. Neither of them spoke, there were no words needed. They just enjoyed being together. Kimberly closed her eyes softly snuggled deeper into his chest. If she could, she'd be sleeping right now.

Tommy moved toward her sides. She tensed under the ticklish feeling but didn't react to it. When it became too much she pulled away and looked to Tommy. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" he asked.

"You know what."

He chuckled. He could lie to her but she'd know it. "All right, I'm sorry. Come back I promise I won't do it again."

Kimberly eyed him suspiciously when she felt a shiver run through her. "I know when you're lying Mr. Oliver."

He laughed. "How do you know I'm not lying about lying?"

"What?"

He laughed harder. "I could be lying and by saying that I won't tickle you again, but really I'm telling you the truth and I really won't tickle you again. I'm lying about lying."

"I'm so confused."

Tommy continued to laugh. "Beautiful, I promise I won't tickle you anymore, just come back and snuggle."

Kimberly waited a second to see if he was lying which he wasn't and so she snuggled back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Beautiful, would you like to go swimming? The ocean is literally right outside our front door."

"Hmmm, swimming or snuggling?"

Tommy laughed. "We have the rest of our lives to snuggle. We will only be here for a month. Edward told me about this really pretty waterfall that we could jump off of. He said it was a lot of fun and actually really romantic."

"I'm not dressed for swimming."

She looked down at the shirt she was wearing. It was a one of Tommy's pure black t-shirts that went down to her thighs. She couldn't help but scrunch her nose up. "Tommy, I really liked you better in white. Black doesn't fit either of us."

Tommy laughed. "When I became the black ranger I had to by all new black clothing. Plus have you seen my closet. I swear it's a rainbow."

Kimberly giggled. "My point! We are connected by the Falcon and the Crane, white and pink, yet you still where red and black and even green."

"They are all part of who I am, Beautiful. Now why don't you tell me why you were so quick to change the subject."

"You noticed?"

Tommy chuckled and nodded. "You're not scared of water are you?"

"No, it's not the water I'm scared of."

"But you're scared of something?"

Kimberly nodded.

"Can you tell me what it is?"

Kimberly shook her head feeling embarrassed and turned away from him.

Tommy sighed. He could easily feel the fear and embarrassment coming off her. "Beautiful, you don't have to be embarrassed. We all have our fears. Whatever it is I'm not going to laugh or make fun of you for it."

"It's a stupid. I shouldn't even be scared of it but I am. I have been ever since…"

"Ever since what?"

"Nothing, just forget it."

"No, we aren't going to forget it, Beautiful. If you're scared of something I want you to tell me what it is. Is it heights? Are you scared of going to the waterfall because of its height?"

Kimberly nodded still not looking at him. "Ever since the crash I've been scared of heights. I try to hide it but…I guess I didn't do a good job."

"You did a very good job, I just know you better than anyone else so I can read you."

Kimberly sighed. "I'm sorry. I know it sounds stupid. A vampire scared of heights. Sounds like a character created in a comedy."

Tommy gently rolled Kimberly back over so she was facing him. He looked her in the eyes. "What about a vampire scared of human blood?"

Kimberly's eyes went wide. "What?"

Tommy nodded. "I'm scared of blood, scared of tasting human blood and not being able to control myself after that and hurting people I care about. Most vampires live on blood and I'm scared of it. That's a stupid fear."

"No, Tommy, it's not stupid. All the Cullen's fear that. I even fear that. It's part of being vegetarians."

Tommy shook his head. "Do the Cullen's or you carry a bottle of animal blood in your back pocket every time you're around humans?"

"You do that?"

Tommy nodded. "If the smell becomes too much I drink it, because I can't get over that fear of losing control and killing our friends"

"Tommy, that's smart. It isn't stupid."

"It's the same with your fear, Kimberly. Plus Trini used to be scared of heights, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but she was human back then and sixteen. I'm 17 and a vam….not a human being."

"So? Did you guys make fun of her?"

"No, of course not."

"Baby, Listen, your fear of heights is not stupid and it's not something you need to be embarrassed about. Just because we aren't human doesn't mean we don't have feelings or fears. We still have those things, all of us. Even Carlisle is scared of something."

Kimberly sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Tommy."

"You're welcome, Beautiful." They kissed passionately on the lips and pulled away.

"How do you feel about exploring?"

"We did that last night?"

Tommy's eyes went wide. She wasn't one to make jokes like that. He laughed though loving this confident side of her. He tickled her stomach making her giggle. "I mean, explore the island. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"It's not in the gutter is in my head."

Tommy laughed. "What?"

"My mind is not in a gutter it's inside my head."

"All right you know what…"

He tickled her again making her laugh.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she giggled.

He chuckled and stopped. "So do you want to explore the island? We can stay away from the high cliffs."

Kimberly nodded and smiled.

They climbed out of bed together and went into the bathroom closing the door behind them. What happen after that? Well let's just say they decided to go for round two in the shower together.

* * *

Once they were both out, dried and dressed they decided to explore the island some. There were trees everywhere they blended together perfectly though creating nice shade for Tommy and Kimberly to walk through without sparking too much.

Kimberly clung to Tommy's arms tightly. She may have been a vampire but spiders, snacks, any kind of bug or reptile found in the woods still crept her out. Tommy found it hysterical. They had just passed a snack, a none poisons snake, but Kimberly still flinched and clung tighter to him.

Suddenly he let her go and he disappeared. "Tommy? Tommy?" She looked around and didn't see him anywhere.

"Ssssss."

She heard someone or something hiss.

"Tommy?" she said her voice shaking a little.

"Ssssss"

"Tommy, this isn't funny where are you?"

"Ssssss"

"Tommy!"

Then someone slimy slithered across her ankles. She screamed on top of her lungs and ran, vampire speed, back to the open on the beach.

She turned back around when she heard laughing. She saw Tommy standing there holding a rubber snake. He wiggled it towards her and hissed "Ssssss"

"Tommy Oliver that wasn't funny!" she whined.

"It was hysterical, Kimberly." Tommy said laughing hysterically.

"No it wasn't! You know I hate snakes!"

"You hate anything that crawls and is slimy."

Kimberly pouted as he continued to laugh. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to walk away. She walked into the water and cupped her hand together letting them fill with water. Then she carefully walked over to Tommy and threw it in his face.

He stopped laughing and looked to her in shock.

She giggled. "Now that is funny."

"You've done it now Kimberly!"

She took off running but he quickly grabbed her around the waist and carried her into the water. Once they were deep enough he lifted her over his head and threw her into the water. She landed with SPLASH! Tommy just laughed. Neither of them were really angry it was just playful fights.

Kimberly resurfaced. "TOMMY OLIVER!"

He laughed. She swam over to him. "Alice picked out this outfit herself and it wasn't meant to get wet. She's going to kill me."

Tommy laughed and shook her head. "Kimberly you're wearing a two piece bikini with hearts on it. I think it's safe to get wet."

"No! My cover up!"

"You shouldn't have worn it."

Kimberly smiled and shook her head. "Fine, maybe I won't."

She lifted it off her head and threw it into the sand. Tommy stared at her. She was wearing a white bikini with pink hearts on it. It was kind of revealing.

"See something you like, Mr. Oliver?"

"Oh yeah!" he laughed.

"Good, but just so you know, you can look but you can't touch."

He groaned. "I'm sorry I threw you into the water! I'm sorry I ruined your cover up."

She giggled. That was too easy. She walked over to him and they kissed passionately. Then they did it again right there in the water…well they moved to the sand but still. They were on a private beach why not take advantage of it.

Afterwards they just lay there on a towel with the other covering them. Kimberly was laying on her stomach on Tommy's chest. She softly rubbed her hands up and down his chest. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her as he gently scratched her back up and down.

"Tommy, can I ask you something without…without sounding like a wimp?"

"Kimberly, you could never sound like a wimp, you can ask me anything in the world."

Kimberly nervously drew random designs on his bare chest with her pointer finger not looking him in the eyes. "Well…I was just wondering if…if…ifIwasgoodenoughforyou." She said in a rush.

"Say that again."

Kimberly let out a deep breath. She pulled back slightly and looked up at his face. "Was I good enough for you, I mean…did I please you in the right ways."

Tommy chuckled seriously starting to miss her blush. "Beautiful, if you had pleased me anymore I would have exploded."

She giggled shyly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Beautiful. You were amazing. You were perfect. I enjoyed every second of each time we did it.

Kimberly smiled and snuggled into his chest again. "I just needed to make sure. Some of the girls said because of what we are it might be harder to please each other."

Tommy shook his head. "You pleased me in ways I didn't even know I could be pleased."

Kimberly giggled.

"I think the bigger question is did I please you?"

"Are you kidding? Of course you did! I didn't know my body could still feel those things. It was so special and magical." Kimberly said. "Even now I still feel all tingly. I didn't know it was possible for vampires to feel tingly but they do."

Tommy smiled at her and they shared a kiss on the lips.

"But I do have to say you kiss like an old man." Kimberly teased with a smile.

Tommy's mouth dropped open in shock. Kimberly burst into laughter. "Your face was priceless! I wish I had my camera!"

"You've done it now!" Tommy growled.

She shrieked when he pulled away and pinned her under him. His hands instantly went to her thighs squeezing them both making Kimberly break out into laughter grabbing his wrists to try and make him stop.

He laughed at her reaction and moved one of his hands to her sides and armpits. She screamed in laughter squirming and thrashing about to try and break free. "Sto-stop it!" she choked out.

"Say you're sorry!"

"Ne-never!"

"Then I won't stop tickling you."

"NO!" she shrieked as he continued to tickle her none stop.

Suddenly Tommy's phone rang. He stopped his attack and grabbed it. Who would be calling him right now?

"Who is it?" Kimberly asked.

"Alice." Tommy sighed.

"Why would she be calling? She knows we're on our honeymoon and don't want to be disturbed."

Tommy nodded and ignored the call. "Maybe she is calling to yell at me for ruining the cover up."

"Or maybe she saw something. I think you should answer it. "

"Nah, my guess is I'm breaking some kind of wedding honeymoon tradition. I'm sure it's nothing."

"It might be important."

Tommy shook his head. "You just want me to answer it so I don't tickle you anymore."

"No…ok maybe."

He laughed and put the phone on the sand next to him and turned back to Kimberly tickling her all over. She broke out into laughter thrashing to get free. "Sto-sto-…Tommy stop!" she begged through laughter.

Then Kimberly's cell phone began to ring. Tommy sighed. "Really?" He stopped tickling her and let her grab it.

"It's Alice, Tommy we really should answer it. She wouldn't call us both if it wasn't."

Tommy took the phone from her hands. "Beautiful, it may be important to her, but it doesn't mean it will be important to us. Besides what could be so horrible it can't wait till the end of our honeymoon?"

"Maybe I'm pregnant."

"That would be a good thing."

"It nearly killed Bella."

"She was still human. Kimberly, look I'm sure whatever it is, it can wait."

Kimberly just looked to him with her best puppy dog face. He sighed. "You won't be able to relax until you answer that phone will you?"

She shook her head. "OK, answer it."

Kimberly picked up the phone and put it on speaker phone. "Alice, what's going on?"

"You two have to come home!"

"Why?"

"I just had a vision…"

Suddenly Tommy fell onto his side and he started to scream in pain. Kimberly panicked. "What's happening! Tommy, what's the matter!"

"I don't know, it hurts!"

"Alice?" Kimberly cried.

"Kimberly you have to run!"

"No, I can't leave him here!"

"He'll be fine just run."

"No! I'm not leaving hi….AHHHHH!"

Kimberly fell onto her side next to him screaming in agonizing pain too. They locked hands together holding onto each other as tight as they could.

Suddenly two figured walked into the bedroom. Tommy had never seen them before, but he had a good feeling they were the Volturi.

"Stop this!" he begged.

"Felix, you know what Aro wants." A small blonde said calmly.

He walked over to the bed and grabbed Kimberly.

"No!" Tommy growled. He held on tighter but the pain was becoming paralyzing and his grip was weakening. "Kimberly!"

"Tommy!" she cried fearfully.

Kimberly struggled but soon enough both Tommy and Kimberly were screaming in pain and their hands were ripped away. In a flash Kimberly was gone and the pain stopped. "NO! KIMBERLY!" Tommy screamed. He closed his eyes.

_Kimberly wherever you are I promise I'll find you! I promise I'll get you away from them. Please just hang on. _

_Please Tommy, hurry, I'm so scared. _

_Hang in there, Beautiful, I promise I'll find you and save you! _

He opened his eyes and grabbed the phone. "Alice?"

"I heard everything. That was my vision. Come on we will find a way to save Kimberly."

"Can't I just follow him!"

"No, it's too dangerous to go alone. The Volturi will rip you apart. Just come home."

Tommy growled. He hated this feeling. He knew where Kimberly was he just had no way of getting to her and that feeling made him want to throw up. He hung up the phone and left, not even bothering to pack anything. He just left. The faster he got home the fast he could protect Kimberly.

* * *

**A/N well mostly fluff and happiness till the very end. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	4. The Plan

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! mae-E Gave me the wonderful idea of creating new power rangers! SHOUT OUT TO HER! **

* * *

After all day of traveling, but felt like, forever he arrived home. He burst into the house anger overwhelming him. "WHERE IS SHE! WHAT IS OUR PLAN OF ATTACK?"

Alice came walking out slowly. "Tommy, you have to stay here. You can't come with us to save her."

Tommy growled as the others walked in, minus the rangers. Carlisle didn't want them to get hurt. They were all shocked when his eyes flash green. "Why not?" he asked in a dangerous growl.

"It's you they're after, they got word of your power and they want you on their side. They are hoping for a trade. You'll go to protect Kimberly and they'll torture her in front of you and tell you they will set her free if you agree to be on their side. If you say no they'll continue to hurt her."

Tommy only growled louder. "So this is happening because of me!"

"No, that's not what I'm saying!"

"I'm not going to sit here while my WIFE IS BEING TORTURED AND WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE! I REFUSE TO STAY BEHIND! I'M COMING WITH YOU AND I'M GOING TO DESTORY THE ENTIRE VOLTURI CLAN WITH MY BARE HANDS!" he screamed.

"Tommy calm down!" Emmett said.

All the girls flinched as he screamed. Poor Esme cowered behind Carlisle.

"NOT UNTIL WE FIND KIMBERLY!"

"Jasper…"

"I'm trying, he's too strong."

"It won't work. There is only one person who can calm him down when he gets like this." Trini said. "We when were power rangers and the villain would take Kimberly, Tommy would flip out like this, now that he is a vampire that's gotten even worse. But there was only one person who could calm him."

"Who?" Carlisle asked.

"Jason, I know he's human but you've got to trust me on this. He is the only one who can calm Tommy down."

Carlisle sighed and nodded. He turned to his wife. "Go get Jason, and then if you want to stay with them you can."

Esme nodded and in a flash she was gone. Jason came running in. He went right over to Tommy. All the Cullen's tensed. Tommy was out of control and Jason was human…this wasn't going to end well.

"Tommy, Bro, listen to me, you need to calm down. I know you're angry and I know you want to find Kimberly. I promise we will. But you need to calm down. We are going to find her. We are going to save her."

"I'm not sitting back and waiting!" he growled.

"No, you're not!" Jason nodded. "You're right."

"Jason..." Carlisle started.

Jason put his hand out to stop him, never taking his eyes off Tommy.

"You're going to help us. We can't help her without you. You have that connection none of us do. You can find out where she is and then we will find a way to get her out. But in order for any of that to work you need to calm down. You have to contact Kimberly and if you do it like this she will be scared of you, is that what you want? Do you want your wife to be scared of you; do you want Kimberly to be scared of you?"

Tommy started to calm down. Everyone was in awe.

"I guess he and Kimberly aren't the only two who a strong connection. Human or not Tommy responds to him." Carlisle said.

Jason nodded. "I know what buttons to push to calm him down. I always have. I also know Kimberly, and when she gets scared or feels defenseless she starts to shut down and will pull herself so deep inside herself none of us can get her out, the only person ever able to get through to her is Tommy. I have no idea who the Volturi are or what they're capable of, but if they are as bad and as dangerous as you say, when we get Kimberly she'll be so closed off and Tommy is the only person she'll respond to. So he needs to come with us. We don't have any other choice."

Carlisle sighed. He knew what that was like. After Esme was first changed she was like that with him. He was the only one able to calm her down or bring her back when she shut down. So he nodded. "All right, he can come."

"But Carlisle…" Alice said.

"No, Alice, this time Jason is right. We are going to need Tommy to save Kimberly. We just need a new plan."

Suddenly all the rangers came running in. "Do you guys feel that?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, but how?"

"It's not possible." Tommy said.

"What are you all talking abou…" Carlisle was got off when all of them just vanished.

* * *

They landed in a small room surrounded by control panels. All the rangers landed on their feet as the Cullen's landed on their bottoms.

Emmett was the first to stand up and gasped. "Who check out a floating head!"

All the rangers looked up and gasped. "Zordon!"

"What in the world are you?" Emmett asked.

"Zordon." Carlisle smiled. "Good to see you again."

"Yes, it is good to see you again too."

"But how is this possible?" Jason asked.

"Before my life force was destroyed Alpha was able to teleport us back to our hometown and I was able to recharge there. But, I could only recharge halfway and I couldn't figure out why. Then I realized all of you were fighting with each other still. That is why I sent you all to have those dreams. You all being friends again was the last source of energy. Once you were all friends again I had enough power to return to the command center and rebuild it.

"But why us, Zordon?" Jason asked.

"Tommy and Kimberly may have the strongest bond but all of you are bonded. You may not have the power you once hand, but you are all still bonded together by the coins you once held."

"Tommy…" Jason said suddenly.

He looked to the floor and Tommy was curled up his eyes shut tight.

"Do not disturb him, he is fine. He is communicating with Kimberly as we speak, when he is finished he will know her location and then we will be able to begin saving her."

"Is that why you came back?" Jason asked.

"That, but also putting an end to the Volturi forever."

"That would be nice." Edward said.

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"Zordon has been my best friend for…well as long as I've been…not human."

"How did you two ever meet?"

"After I was first changed I tried to kill myself. I didn't want to kill people to survive. After all my failed attempts I locked myself in a dark cave and forced myself to stay in there and just rot away."

"That would explain why you're good at controlling yourself around blood." Edward said.

Carlisle nodded. "One day thought I felt a weird tingling feeling. Suddenly I ended up here. I was scared at first. But then I met…hey wait, where is that little guy?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, where is Alpha?" Jason asked.

"He is in a another part of the command center. This is bigger than the previous one and you can now be teleported into other rooms. He is preparing one for Kimberly when we bring her back here. He will be along in a minute."

"All right, well I met Alpha, and I knew he was like me because well neither of us were human so I could trust him. He told me I could trust Zordon and that they wanted to help me." Carlisle finished.

"I had been watching him for a while. He showed true strength and bravery by doing what he did just to prevent himself from hurting others. I admired him for that. So I then explained to him that he could feed off the blood of animals and still survive. It wouldn't make him as strong or powerful but he didn't care about that he just wanted to survive. So I gave him some blood and he liked it and promised to go on with his life and stop trying to kill himself. By the looks of it he did."

Carlisle nodded and smiled. "I owe you my life, Zordon."

Zordon just smiled and nodded. "Now, if you're all ready I have a plan."

Everyone nodded.

"Now, I have one plan to get Kimberly back to us safely and unharmed. But then I have another plan that will end the Volturi forever."

"We're listening." Jason nodded.

"But, Zordon, half of them are still very much human, they can't go up against the Volturi, they will be killed instantly."

"Yes, but after today they will no longer be humans."

"What does that mean?"

"It means they will be the newest generation of power rangers."

"YES!" all the rangers cheered making Zordon chuckle. "The new suits you will have will protect you from any physical harm from a vampire. Including Jane's power. The helmet will also protect you from the mental harm a vampire could do. It was also make you all faster and stronger so you will be at match with a vampire."

Carlisle smiled. "I should have known you'd have a plan."

"Yes, but it is not just them. Once we rescue Kimberly, you will be forced to leave Forks and go to Reefside and confined in Haley and the young teens again. They will also be back on the job. Then you will stay there and train more and more and more."

"Then what?"

"I will give your further instructions as they are needed. For right now that is it."

Everyone nodded. Suddenly 12 colored, glowing cubes appeared on the control panel.

"These are your new power cubes." Zordon explained. "Jason and Kat you two will have your regular colors, red and pink."

The cubes landed in their opened hand and they felt the pump of energy rush through their bodies again.

"Adam you will be the black, Billy the blue, Zack the green, Aisha the yellow, and Tanya the orange. Once you get to Reefside you will give Trent the white one, Conner the gold one, Kira the tan one Ethan the purple one."

"There is one left." Jason said.

"Yes, that one is for Tommy. He is the strongest and most powerful of us all, so he is going to take the gray one and he will be a true hybrid a vampire/power ranger. Once he is ready, he will be the most powerful, strongest vampire in the entire world, even stronger than the Volturi. But, we cannot podcast this information it will in make things worse. The Volturi cannot know about Tommy until the last possible second."

Everyone nodded. Tommy finally stood up.

"How is she?" Jason asked.

"Hanging in there. That strong kick butt pink ranger is still in there. She's scared but she's staying strong and not giving them any satisfaction of hurting her. But we need to get to her. She said they won't kill her but that doesn't mean they won't try to torture her or hurt her while they wait for me to get there."

"We will, for now, Tommy you must take the gray cube." Zordon explained.

Tommy nodded and took the cube. He felt an enormous amount of energy flow through him at that moment. It was stronger than any other feeling he had ever experienced.

"Is this how superman felt?" Tommy asked out loud. "I've never felt the power like this before."

"That is because it's stronger than all of your past ranger experiences. You are now a true vampire/power ranger hybrid. You are the strongest and most powerful out of every vampire as well as the power rangers." Zordon explained.

"Does that include the Volturi?" Tommy asked. "Am I stronger than them?"

"Yes, but they cannot know about this or it will put Kimberly in even more danger."

"I won't, now tell me where the Volturi are located. I'm going to save Kimberly."

"Tommy, I'm afraid that can't happen. Because you are so powerful now you much train with the other and prepare and get used to your new powers before you can go up against anyone."

"What?" Tommy growled. "How long is that going to take?"

"Four days…the longest. As long as it takes for you to be in complete control of your powers."

Tommy growled. Kimberly couldn't wait four days. She couldn't wait another minute! The Volturi was going to torture her and who knows what else until she completely shut down. "Zordon I can train later, Kimberly needs to get out of there."

"I'm sorry, it is not safe for either of you if you go in there without control over your powers."

Tommy let out a deep sigh. The longer it took for Kimberly to be found the less of a chance they had of finding her as the same girl she was as she left.

* * *

**A/N Who saw that one coming? Haha so what do you think leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	5. Catatonic

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Enjoy this next chapter::**

* * *

Tommy let out a deep sigh. The longer it took for Kimberly to be found the less of a chance they had of finding her as the same girl she was as she left. "I know how to control my powers Zordon, I've been using them a lot before."

"I know, Tommy. But I'm talking about your new strength and speed. Right now you are so strong that if you try to hug Kimberly, even if she isn't human, you will break crush her."

Tommy gasped. "No!"

"Yes, which is why you need to train before you can save her. She's a strong girl; she was a power ranger long ago. Do not forget that."

Tommy sighed and nodded.

"Zordon, Tommy was never good at waiting to save Kimberly back then either." Jason said.

All the rangers chuckled. As true as it was it wasn't really something to laugh at either.

"All right, well let's get to training." Tommy said ignoring the previous comment.

"I know just where to go, Zordon will you teleport us there?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, teleporting now."

In a flash of different colors they were all gone.

* * *

They landed in the middle of open land in the middle of the woods. It was where the Cullen's had trained when they were preparing for the battle with the newborns. "All right, Emmett you work with Tommy on his strength, I'll help the others." Carlisle said.

"Actually, maybe Jason should do that." Trini said.

"He was helpful before but Tommy is too strong, Jason could get hurt."

Trini shook her head. "He may be the only one, look."

Carlisle looked to where Trini was pointing shocked to see them actually fighting and Jason wasn't getting hurt at all. Every time Tommy threw an attack his way Jason managed to dodge away from it.

"Tommy's angry right now. He's angry he can't get to Kimberly and when he gets like that it's best to let Jason help him. I know he's human but I honestly don't think he'll listen to Emmett."

Carlisle sighed. But nodded. "All right, just keep an eye on them. I don't want Jason to get hurt."

Suddenly a loud scream was heard. Everyone turned to look and saw Tommy lying on the ground screaming in pain.

"What's happening to him?" Trini asked as she and the others rushed over.

"It has to be Kimberly." Edward said.

"Not again ahhh!" Tommy screamed. "Kimberly! Kimberly!"

"Can't we stop this?" Jason asked.

Carlisle sighed and shook his head. "He feels what Kimberly feels. There is no stopping it."

"We won't be able to get much training done at this rate. Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Only Kimberly can do that. If she wants to she can block Tommy out all together. He won't be able to communicate with her anymore, he won't be able to feel her feelings or pain anymore, nothing. He'd be cut off completely."

"That might be the best idea." Jason sighed.

"No!" Tommy growled. "Leave her alone! Stop it!"

"Can he see what she sees?" Jason asked.

"If she allows him to he can do whatever he wants." Carlisle said. "It sounds like he can right now."

Suddenly Tommy stopped screaming and laid on the floor gasping for un-needed air. "Tommy, talk to us, Bro. What's going on?"

"It's my fault." Tommy answered. "I never should have let her go, this is all my fault."

"No it's not. Tommy. You did everything you could to protect her. You always do."

Edward knelt down beside him. "Tommy, I felt Jane's power before. It's an awful paralyzing pain that cripples you. You had no way to protect yourself from it and had no way to protect Kimberly from it."

"I tried to hold onto her as tight as I could. I really did. I just…I don't know what happen. It wasn't enough."

"What did Kimberly say to you?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, she just showed me what she was seeing…I can't repeat it. It's too painful."

"Will you let me tell them?" Edward asked.

"Please." Tommy nodded.

"Aro and Jane were trying to blame it all on Tommy, saying he let her go, and saying he didn't really love her, things like that."

Jason shook his head. "Kimberly knows that isn't true."

"Plus her powers will kick in and she'll know they're lies." Carlisle said.

Tommy sighed finally getting his strength back. He stood up. "Let's just train and get this over with."

He walked away.

"Is it just me or is he shutting down?" Trini asked.

"He's acting how Kimberly is feeling." Jason sighed. "If she shuts down so will he."

"He'll never block her out." Edward said.

"I know, but he may not have a choice."

Everyone went to train. They were right as time went by Tommy continued to shut down and push more and more people away. The only person he responded to was Jason.

* * *

4 days had gone by but it felt like forever. Tommy gotten better control over his powers. Kimberly had been keeping in touch contacting him every so often. But today he hadn't heard from her at all and that worried him because when he tried to reach her he got no answer back. He could feel she was still alive but he knew she had gone so deep inside herself that nobody was able to reach her, not even him.

"Bro, come on, we got to train more. You're really out of it today." Jason said coming over to him.

"I can't help it. I feel what she feels; she's so shut down, Jase, more than she ever was before. I can just feel it but she's shutting me out. I have no way to see or hear her anymore. All I can do is feel her." Tommy whispered softly. "I'm ready, I've trained enough, why can't I just go get her?"

"Tommy, we just want to make sure you're prepared. If you encounter some problems you need to know how to control your powers to defend yourself."

Tommy sighed and nodded. "I just want to see her again."

"You will."

Tommy just sighed. "She was naked, Jase."

"What?"

"When they grabbed her she was naked. We had just made love and she was still naked. I'm so scared someone is going to take advantage of her." He whispered so softly he wasn't sure Jason even heard.

"We'd know if that happen. Alice would see it, and you'd feel it too."

"Not if she shuts me out. Jason, what if someone raped her and that's why she shut me out?"

"You can't think like that. You need to stay focused. All right, we're going to get to her. "

"All right, let's go again." Tommy answered.

He and Jason decided to spar and Jason was actually winning. He knew Tommy's heart wasn't in it. Jason sighed when he threw a kick at Tommy and he didn't even attempt to block it. Tommy sunk down to the floor. Jason knew it was Kimberly that was draining his energy like this. Jason walked away. Tommy sighed and whispered "Hang on, Beautiful, I'm coming I promise."

* * *

Suddenly he was teleported back to the command center.

"Good work everyone; you are all stronger now than you were before. Although you don't feel it, Tommy, you are stronger too. Your energy is being drained because Kimberly is pulling away and shutting down. You are now strong enough to go get her, but you cannot do it alone." Zordon spoke.

Tommy stood up trying to get his energy back, hoping he could pass some along to Kimberly. "Tell me what to do."

"You have one of the strongest powers, Bella has the other. You will both be invisible when you're teleported to where Kimberly is. I will be able to get you in but only you can get yourself out."

"Hold on, I'm not letting Bella near that place." Edward growled.

"Her shield power may come in handy, if Tommy runs into trouble."

"He's invisible how much trouble can he run into?"

"He will have to appear visible to save Kimberly, if he should encounter trouble then, Bella will need to use her shield to protect them."

Edward sighed.

"Edward, I'll be fine. I've used my shield enough times. I'll be fine. I'm not human anymore. You don't have to protect me from the big bad vampires." Bella asked.

Edward sighed. "Can I stop you?"

Bella shook her head.

"All right, just be careful."

They shared a deep kiss on the lips.

"All right, Tommy take Bella's hand. Bella pull up your shield, then Tommy turn you both invisible." Zordon ordered.

They both did as they were told. "Teleporting now."

* * *

They arrived in a long dark hallway with torches on the wall for light.

"Stay close." Tommy whispered.

Bella nodded. If they broke contact she'd be seen. They walked down the hallway as quietly as possible. They came upon a door and stopped. Tommy peeked his head through the small window and the room was empty.

"She's not in there." Tommy said.

"Tommy, you must get inside. Kimberly is in that room just further back than you can see from the door." Zordon said from the communicator.

Tommy nodded. He walked through the door taking Bella with him. He looked around and when he saw Kimberly his heart dropped to his stomach. Kimberly was in the corner curled into a fetal position. She was staring ahead, but not blinking or showing any signs that she was even really there. She was completely emotionless. It was like she was catatonic. Thankfully they had given her a robe to wear so she wasn't naked anymore. He dropped Bella's hand and turned himself visible again.

"Kimberly? Baby?" he said softly.

She didn't respond to him.

He knelt down by her side. He gently stroked her hair hoping she'd respond to his touch but she didn't. Tommy sighed. "Beautiful, please, come back to me."

"Tommy, we need to go I hear someone coming." Bella said.

"She's catatonic."

"We can help her better once we're back at the command center. We need to get out of here."

Tommy sighed and nodded. He knew she was right. He gently and carefully lifted Kimberly's body up into his arms and walked back over to Bella. They locked arms, so Tommy could still hold Kimberly, and he turned them both invisible and teleported them out.

* * *

They landed back in the command center. Edward rushed to Bella and hugged her tightly. Bella chuckled. "Edward, I'm fine. I promise."

"You're never going back there."

"I don't plan on it."

Everyone turned their attention to Tommy. He was holding Kimberly tightly to his chest, nuzzling his face into her hair. "Come on, Beautiful, please, please come back to me, please." He begged softly.

"Tommy, I'm going to teleport you to another room. Alpha will be waiting there to assist you in helping Kimberly."

Tommy just nodded. In a flash of light he was gone.

He landed on a soft bed in another room. Alpha was laying some clothes on the bed and jumped.

"Aye, aye, aye Tommy, you scared me."

"Sorry, Alpha." Tommy said softly.

"Tommy, you can bring Kimberly back you just need to use your powers." Alpha said.

Tommy nodded. He turned Kimberly's body in his arms so she was facing him. He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

* * *

When he opened them he was shocked to be back at the Angel Grove Park where he and Kimberly had, had most of their date. He saw Kimberly by the lake, their special spot where they shared their first kiss. He walked over to her and smiled. She was smiling as she laid on her back baking in the nice warm sun. Her arms up under her head. He smirked and walked over to her. "Hey, Beautiful, mind if I join you?"

She sat up and smiled. "Of course not, come on."

He smiled and slid in behind her holding her close to his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist. He kissed the back of her hair. As happy as he was that she was responsive again, he really needed to figure out how to get her back to the land of reality.

"It's so beautiful and peaceful here, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's very relaxing."

It was quiet after that, Kimberly didn't speak at all. Tommy was scared she was catatonic again. Suddenly she spoke."Tommy?"

"Yes, Beautiful?"

"If you're here does that mean I…does that mean you found me?"

"I found you and took you back home, you're home now you're safe again, I promise."

Kimberly shook her head. "I like it here, I'm safe."

"You're safe in real life too, Kimberly. I promise."

Kimberly shook her head again. "I'm not leaving here."

"If you come back you'll get to see Zordon and Alpha again."

Kimberly turned to look at him. "What?"

Tommy smiled and explained everything that had happen to him in the last four days. Kimberly smiled but then frowned. "I still don't want to go."

Tommy sighed. "Beautiful, what is it you're scared of?"

"Everything…everyone." She whispered so softly she wasn't sure if he heard it.

Tommy sighed. "What did they do to you, Beautiful? Did they hurt you?"

Kimberly didn't answer him. He sighed once more. "Please, Beautiful, talk to me."

Kimberly shook her head.

"Kimberly did they…did they touch you?"

Again Kimberly didn't speak.

"How about this, Angel, if you come back I promise I'll hold you tightly and I won't let you go until you want me too."

"What about the others?"

"What about them?"

"I don't want them near me yet."

"They won't be. I promise."

Kimberly sighed and nodded softly. "O-ok, I'll…I'll come back."

"That's my girl."

He kissed her once more and they stood up together they walked out of the park.

* * *

They opened their eyes and Kimberly looked around. She didn't know where she was but Tommy was still with her so she didn't care. She buried her face into his shoulder and clung to his shirt as tight as she could. Tommy hugged her close and rubbed her back kissing her hair softly. "We're safe, Angel, we're safe now."

Kimberly didn't speak. Tommy wasn't surprised, but he made her a promise and he was going to keep it.

He carefully stood up and Kimberly wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, keeping her face buried in his shoulder. Tommy kissed her head. "Beautiful, Alpha has some clothes for you. Would you like to change?"

Kimberly shook her head.

"Why not?"

Kimberly didn't answer.

Tommy sighed. "I can help you if you want."

Kimberly nodded softly.

"All right, let go of my neck and lift your arms up."

Tommy sat down on the bed so she could sit on his lap as they got changed. Kimberly let go of his neck and carefully looked up. She lifted her arms up over her head. Tommy carefully slipped the shirt over her head and then before she could pull her arms down he gave her sides a quick tickle making her giggle softly. Tommy smiled and kissed her lips softly. "There is my favorite sound."

Kimberly pulled her arms down and wrapped them around his neck again. Tommy stood up and helping her put on a pair of pink sweat pants.

Once she was dressed he sat back down and cuddled her close to his chest kissing her head softly ever few seconds. They were finally together again and Tommy couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**A/N so what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	6. The Secrets

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

After about an hour Alpha walked over. "I'm sorry, Tommy. Zordon needs you back in the main room."

Tommy sighed but nodded. He stood up keeping Kimberly close and in a flash he was back in the main room.

Everyone looked to him.

"How is she?" Jason asked.

"Shut down, but she's not catatonic anymore." Tommy answered. "She isn't speaking and just barely responding to anything.

"Do we know what was done to her?" Carlisle asked.

Tommy shook his head. "Every time I ask her she shuts down."

Carlisle sighed but nodded."All right. Has she had anything to drink?"

"I don't think so…Beautiful, can you look at me for a second?"

She shook her head.

"Please, Angel, I want to see those sparkly, beautiful, eyes." He gently tried to coax her head from his shoulder.

She whimpered and shook her head.

"Come on, Beautiful, please can you just look at me for one moment?"

Kimberly looked up to him for a brief second before quickly hiding her face again. Tommy stroked her hair gently and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Beautiful. I love you; your eyes are beautiful, a beautiful shade of black. He cooed comforting Kimberly but also giving Carlisle the answers he needed.

Suddenly a bottle of animal blood appeared on the control panel. Tommy gave a small smile. "Thank you, Zordon."

He took the bottle and gently moved to close to her face. "Here, Angel. Take some of this. It will help."

Kimberly shook her head once more.

"Please, Baby, you need this. I'm sure your throat hurts, yeah?"

Kimberly nodded softly.

"So take this, it will make your throat feel better."

Kimberly shook her head again.

Everyone sighed.

"Forcing her won't do anyone any good. Just wait, she'll feed when we get back to the house." Alice said.

"Isn't it more dangerous if we wait?" Jason asked. "Aren't the others and I a threat to her right now because of our smell?"

"Yes, but Kimberly isn't going to drink anything here or now, so it's not worth upsetting her by forcing blood down her throat, Jason. It will only make things worse." Alice said. "Believe me, I have seen it. She does drink once we get back to the house."

"In case you haven't noticed, Alice, vampires are the problem right now. It was a bunch of sick vampires who kidnapped my baby sister and did who knows what to her. So forgive me for not trusting a sick vampire freak like you!"

Alice flinched back into Jasper's arms. Her parents had always called her a freak and she ended up in a mental hospital.

Kimberly flinched and whimpered softly clinging tighter to Tommy and burring her face deeper into his neck.

"Jason, we're one of those vampire freaks now. I know you're angry. I am too, but fighting with the Cullen's isn't going to do anything except kill the small amount of trust Kimberly has in any of us. Please, Jason, stop fighting with Alice, she is right, forcing blood down Kimberly's throat is only going to make her more closed off and shut down. If we aren't careful she will go catatonic again. I will do whatever I have to, too keep that from happening."

Jason sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry, Alice, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean that."

"I know, it's ok."

They smiled nicely at each other.

"But why, why won't Kimberly feed? Carlisle, what does that mean?" Jason asked softly.

"It's possible she's still too shaken from her attack to drink, that's my best guess. I'm really not sure." Carlisle answered. "But Alice says she'll drink later so let's not worry about it."

Everyone nodded. But Tommy was still worried. Why wouldn't she drink? What had been so horrible that would cause her not to want to drink even a small amount of animal blood? He was thrown from her thoughts by Zordon.

"Now everyone I must send you on your way. You must go home and pack then go to Reefside and get the former Dino Thunder rangers involved and enlist in them for help. Then you must train as much as you can and prepare because The Volturi know Kimberly is missing now and they know it was you who took her, they will come to get her back." Zordon said.

Kimberly let out a scream and started to cry softly clinging tighter to Tommy.

"Shhh, Shhh, Beautiful, you're safe. I won't let them touch you, shhh." Tommy cooed rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset her but my point is that in order for the Volturi to be gone forever there will need to be a battle, like you've dealt with before, only you'll need more help. Carlisle you're going to have to enlist of the other vampires to assist you as well."

Carlisle nodded. "I will."

Zordon nodded. "I will be teleporting you all now. You need to pack and be at the airport ready for your flight at 6pm."

Everyone nodded. In a flash of different colors everyone was gone.

* * *

They all landed safely in the living room.

"All right, guys, we travel light, just pack things that are most important to you." Carlisle said.

The guys looked to each other and lifted their girlfriends into their arms holding them bridal style. "Done" they answered.

Carlisle laughed. "Very sweet, but I'm serious."

"SO are we." Tommy said. "This Angel in my arms is the most important thing to me. I could care less about anything else."

Carlisle looked to the others who nodded in agreement. "All right, well then go up and pack a weeks worth off clothes."

"A week!" Alice shrieked.

Kimberly flinched, whimpering softly.

"Shhh, you're safe." Tommy cooed softly.

"Yes, Alice, a week. I'm ordering a two bag limit. One carry-on with all your clothes and stuff in it, then another with thing that will keep you all entertained on the plane. That's it. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Carlisle, are you crazy? I can't only pack two bags!"

Kimberly flinched again holding tighter to Tommy.

"Alice, stop screaming, you're scaring her." Tommy said.

"But, but, but…"

"No." Carlisle said sternly. "Two bags, that's it."

Alice pouted. Then she smiled suddenly and turned to hug Jasper. "Yay! Thank you Jazzy." She squealed.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"He's only going to use one of his bags so I get to use his other, I just saw it."

Jasper laughed and shook his head. "It's so hard to surprise this woman."

Everyone laughed and headed to their rooms. "Most of our stuff is at the cottage, so I'm going to take Kimberly there." Tommy said

"Just pack what's here. We should stick together as much as possible." Carlisle said. "Maybe once the rangers are done packing you can go with them. But trust me when I say it's safer."

Tommy nodded and headed up the stairs. He went into their bedroom and closed the door. "All right, Angel, let's switch you to my back so I can pack and you can still cling to me."

Kimberly nodded and moved so she was riding piggy back. She clung tightly to Tommy as he moved around the room packing their clothes

* * *

In the other room Edward was packing Bella was sitting on the bed looking sad and scared to death.

"Love, what is it?" Edward asked.

"What about Nessie, they tried to kill her once, if she comes with us they may try again." Bella answered softly.

"They won't touch her as long as she is on their land. I'm going to deny I ever said this but…right now, being with Jacob is the safest place for her to be."

"I was scared you'd say that." Bella whimpered.

"Jacob will take care of her." Edward said.

Bella just nodded. Edward sighed and took her hands. "After we pack we will go talk with them and explain what's going on."

Bella nodded softly and stood to help him pack.

* * *

Back with Tommy and Kimberly, Tommy was digging through the closet looking for some clothes when he found something else. He laughed. "After all these years you still have this?" He grabbed the small white bear that he had given her when she was in the hospital after falling off the beam.

Kimberly let go of him long each to reach for it, but he held it away from her. "Say please."

He was getting scared of her not talking and hoping he could get her to speak again. Instead she spoke telepathically.

_Tommy please can I have the bear? For the longest time I couldn't sleep without it. Then I was turned and I didn't have to sleep. _

Tommy handed it to her and she snuggled it close to her face.

_His name is Handsome, after you. _

"Well thank you, but who is more handsome, me or him?"

_He is, sorry_

Tommy chuckled. He walked backwards over to the bed until they both fell back. Kimberly giggled, not being scared at all. Tommy reached behind him and tickled her sides making her giggle more and try to squirm away.

_Tommy, I was just kidding! Stop it please. _

Tommy chuckled and stopped tickling her. He sat up and stood up. Kimberly sat up too.

"Why don't you sit there, while I finish packing all right?" Tommy said gently.

Kimberly looked to the bear softly and nodded. Tommy kissed her forehead and continued to pack. She wasn't heavy, and being a vampire did make it so his arms never got tired but it was easier to pack without her clinging to him.

Suddenly Kimberly whimpered and covered her nose and mouth with her hands. Tommy could easily smell the rangers coming. That's when it dawned on him, It's been four days, maybe longer since Kimberly last fed. This could get dangerous. Tommy left the room closing the door behind him. Kimberly let out a cry of fear and his heart broke, but this was important.

"She hasn't fed recently. I know you all love her and are scared for her but right now you need to stay away from her. At least until I can get some blood in her."

They sighed but nodded. They turned and walked away. Alice was in front of him in a flash, she had a white foam cup in her hand. "It's too dangerous to hunt right now. SO just have her drink this. It's animal blood, Carlisle caught it earlier, he brought enough home for everyone. So if you need some come get it."

Tommy just nodded and took the cup and went back inside the room. His heat broke; Kimberly was curled back up in a fetal position crying. "Baby, please don't cry." He rushed to her side. "What's the matter? I just had to go talk to the guys so they didn't come in and make you more upset."

_I thought you were leaving me. _

"No, Beautiful, I'd never leave you, Angel."

She sat up and reached out to him. He took her back into his arms and she settled down and stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I didn't mean for you to get so scared, Here"

He gently handed her the cup. She took it but then shook her head.

"It's animal blood it's all right."

Kimberly nodded and drank it, loving the feeling of finally cooling the burning in her throat. She finished the entire cup. _More please. _

Tommy chuckled and headed downstairs to the kitchen. All the Cullen's were sitting around drinking blood from a glass.

He sat down on one of the open chairs and grabbed a glass for himself and Kimberly. Kimberly drank more as Tommy filled himself up too.

"Where is everyone?" Tommy asked.

"They went to pack up the cottage. I figured to keep them away until we were all fully fed." Carlisle said.

Tommy nodded. "That's a smart idea."

He set his empty glass down and looked to Kimberly. Hers was empty too. He gently took her glass and gave her a fresh one. She smiled and drank it. She was starving.

"You would think the Volturi would at least feed her." Trini growled.

"They do, but it's all fresh from humans, and Kimberly wouldn't do that." Emmett said.

Kimberly stopped drinking and quickly turned away burring her face into Tommy's chest.

"Hey, what is it, Angel?" Tommy cooed. He rubbed her back shocked by her sudden change of attitude.

Kimberly didn't speak. Tommy gently took her face from his chest and looked into her eyes. She was no where near full, or even close to it. So why had she stopped?"

Tommy kissed her head. _What is it, Beautiful? What upset you?_

_Emmett, he made me remember something bad. _

_Can you tell me what it was?_

_NO, no, no! _

Tommy sighed. He was really starting to worry now. Had Kimberly slipped up? Had she killed a human, is that why she was so scared and shut down still? Had Aro or someone else touched her in places they shouldn't? He had so many questions that he needed to be answered but Kimberly wouldn't answer them.

* * *

**A/N what do you think? Did Kimberly feed or was she touched? Leave me your thoughts in a review.**

**For updates sneak peeks and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	7. Preparing to Leave

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THANKS TO MY BETA ELENA RAIN! **

* * *

Tommy sighed. He was really starting to worry now. Had Kimberly slipped up? Had she killed a human, is that why she was so scared and shut down still? Had Aro or someone else touched her in places they shouldn't? He had so many questions that he needed to be answered but Kimberly wouldn't answer them.

_I'm sorry, I won't force you to tell me. But, you do need to feed more, Angel. We're going to the airport soon. We will be surrounded by humans and it will be dangerous if you aren't full. _

_Can we just go back to the bedroom?_

Tommy nodded softly. He grabbed a couple more glasses and stood up. Kimberly locked onto him and he went back upstairs. If them being along was the only way she'd feed than that's what he'd do.

* * *

He walked into the bedroom and closed the door with his foot. He sat down on the bed keeping Kimberly close. She turned back around and the two of them continued to drink until they were both full.

"There are my favorite golden eyes." Tommy said.

Kimberly smiled softly and snuggled back into his chest, keeping the bear clutched to her own chest.

"Beautiful, I…I don't know how to ask this without upsetting you but…were you…did they…" Tommy sighed. He made the mistake of looking into her fear filled eyes and knew even if he did get the question out she'd never answer it. "Never mind, Angel."

_You seem to be forgetting I can read your mind, Tommy. I know what you want to know and I'm sorry but…I just can't tell you. Showing you would be even harder. I'm just not ready. I promise you that I will one day tell you everything. But right now…I can't. I'm not physically or mentally strong enough. _

_I understand, Beautiful. I just…I'm worried. _

_I wasn't raped Tommy. That's all I can tell you right now. _

_That's enough. I'm so glad to hear that. _

_Tommy I…I'm scared of going to the airport. I never liked flying, especially after the crash, I just…I don't want to go. _

_I know, Angel. I promise you'll be ok. I'll be right there with you and we can bring Handsome along too. _

Kimberly smiled at him and held the bear closer to her chest.

Tommy stroked and kissed her hair gently. They just sat cuddle together until it was time to leave.

* * *

With Edward and Bella they had called Jacob and met him with Nessie by the water. The second Nessie saw her parents faces she knew something was wrong.

"Dad, I swear Jacob hasn't done anything to hurt me." Nessie defended automatically.

Edward chuckled. "Relax; I know, in fact, I'm not here to take you away from him."

"Then what's going on?" Jacob asked.

"We have to leave Forks, but…Nessie needs to stay here with you."

"NO!" Nessie screamed rushing to Bella hugging her tightly. "No, don't leave me, mom please."

Bella's heart broke. She was not mentally strong enough to do this. She had never left Nessie alone before and it was the hardest thing in the world. Edward walked over and rubbed her back.

"You won't be alone, Jacob is going to stay here and take care of you."

"I've been waiting for you to trust me like that but what caused it, why are you two leaving?"

"It's the Voltrui, they kidnapped Kimberly to get to Tommy and now that she is safely back with us they are after us. We need to leave town and get help from others to fight them and actually destroy them once and for all."

"NO! NOT THE VOLTURI MOM, DAD NO! PLEASE!" Nessie screamed as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Baby, you need to stay here where you're safe. As long as you are on their lands you're safe. We can't come on their lands only you and Bella can. We will come back for you, but until then you need to stay here with Jacob."

Nessie was crying and shaking her head clinging to her parents for dear life. Bella was acting brave for her daughter but deep down she wanted nothing more than to just take her daughter home and keep her safe forever but for now keeping her away was the safest choice. She hugged Nessie tightly. "Mommy loves you so much, Baby Girl, but you need to do this. You need to go with Jacob."

"No! Please! Please!" Nessie begged.

Bella was quickly losing it due to her daughter's cries. She looked to Edward wishing more than ever he could read her mind. Luckily he could always read her. He rubbed both their backs and spoke to Nessie.

"Ness, listen, your mother and I love you more than anyone else in this entire world. We will do anything to protect you. You know I hate Jacob and I'd do anything to keep you away from him. But, in a case like this it's best you stay with him. I know you're scared and I know you don't want to leave us but it's safest for everyone."

"I have a power, it might help, please don't leave me!" Nessie whimpered.

Edward sighed. He looked to Bella who was clinging to Nessie just as tight. He knew what had to happen. "Bella, Baby, you need to say goodbye and we need to get back home. The others are expecting us home soon so we can leave."

Bella hugged Nessie tighter and buried her face into her daughter's hair. Edward was right but that didn't make this any easier. "Mommy, please, please no."

Jacob slowly walked over. He and Edward knew what they had to do they just wish it didn't have to end like this.

"I love you so much, Baby. I promise we will come back to you. When we do, I'll take you to Daddy and mine's special place. We will go hunting together and anything else you want to do."

"No, no, no, no!" Nessie cried.

Edward gently went behind Bella and wrapped his arms over hers giving a small very gentle tug. "You've got to let her go." Edward said gently. He hated this as much as she did but one of them had to be strong.

Bella nodded and sniff. She let her arms drop and Nessie clung even tighter. "NO! MOMMY!"

Jacob came around behind Nessie and as gently as he could pulled her away. She screamed on top of her lungs and started struggling to break free. Edward grabbed Bella and pulled her onto his back and rushed away. Jacob understood what was happening and what to do; they had no other choice but to leave. Once they were far enough away Bella started to cry hysterically. That was the hardest thing she ever had to do in her entire life.

* * *

They got back to the house and Bella was still crying.

"Don't worry, Bella. I've already seen it, Nessie calms down. She's going to be fine." Alice told her gently.

Bella sniffed and nodded but clung tightly to Edward. She normally wasn't clingy but right now she needed him close. He understood and held her close to his chest.

* * *

Upon arriving at the airport both Kimberly and Bella clung even tighter to their husbands than ever before. They were brave enough to walk, but stayed tucked protectively in Tommy and Edward's sides with their arms wrapped tightly around them. Carlisle went to get the tickets while the others waited to the side.

"You do know you're going to have to let them go before we go through security right?"Emmett asked.

Edward nodded. "I know, Emmett, you don't have to remind us. Bella and Kimberly are upset enough. Bella knows what's going to happen and she' ok with it."

"When the time is right." Tommy answered. He could already feel Kimberly gripping him tighter. He knew if she got too scared she'd go catatonic again and he'd do anything to prevent that. Even carry her through the security.

"They are not going to let you carry her through. Even if you tell them the truth which you can't."

"Emmett just let it go, when the time comes I'll do what's best for both Kimberly and I."

"I'm just warning you."

"Well thank you but like I said when the time is right I'll do what's best for us."

Emmett just laughed and shook his head. "Whatever you're planning it's not going to work."

"We're not planning anything, Emmett."

Kimberly giggled softly and buried her face into Tommy's side to muffle it. They had already discussed their plan before they left the house.

"Don't worry, I know what you guys have planned. I'm not going to try and stop it." Alice said to them.

"I have no plan. Why do you guys keep saying that?" Tommy laughed.

"Tommy, you're the world's worst liar." Jason laughed.

Tommy just shook his head. "Believe what you want."

Everyone just laughed and shook their heads.

Carlisle walked over and handed everyone their tickets. "All right let's go."

"Wait, we have to do something first." Emmett said.

"No, we don't." Alice said. "I know what you're planning and I'm telling you right now, don't!"

"Alice what are you talking about?" Carlisle asked.

"Emmett knows."

"She's right, Emmett just leave it alone." Edward said.

Bella was tucked into his side as well. They had a rough time saying goodbye to Nessie and she was still hurting. So she needed to be close to Edward right now. He knew how protective Tommy was of Kimberly and if Emmett did what he was planning to him and Bella he'd rip him limp from limp without a second thought.

"Can someone clue us in?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing, just…just helping a friend."

"It's not helping if it's going to make things worse, Emmett. I'm telling you, drop it." Edward growled.

Emmett shook his head. "It's helping."

He walked over to Tommy and Kimberly. He grabbed Kimberly by the sides making her squeak and then he started pulling her away from Tommy's side. She let out an ear piercing scream, one that made Alice's scream sound like a whisper. She clung to Tommy even tighter as she started remembering the kidnapping.

"NO! NO! NO! LET ME GO!" Kimberly screamed as she quickly started to cry.

Tommy held her tight with one hand and with the other ripped Emmett's hands off Kimberly's body. His eyes flashed a dangerous color red and he growled dangerously "Do not touch her ever again!"

That last time anyone saw him that angry was when he was resisting his blood control.

"Tommy, take some deep breaths and calm down." Jason said as he slowly walked closer with his hands up in surrender. "Kimberly is safe, nobody is going to hurt her or touch her. Just calm down before you cause a scene."

Tommy took a few deep breaths and his eyes went back to normal colors. He turned his attention to Kimberly. She was crying so hard her body was literally shaking. She was clinging tighter to Tommy than she ever had in her entire life.

"Emmett, you're an idiot!" Alice growled. "Don't you remember Tommy telling us about the kidnapping? They clung to each other as tight as they could and then Felix literally ripped them apart. You just recreated that moment for Kimberly to relive again!"

Emmett didn't respond.

"Is she ok?" Carlisle asked Tommy.

"She's shaking really bad and crying hysterically." Tommy answered. "I was going to…"he lowered his voice so nobody else would hear. "…to use my powers and skip through security to spare Kimberly any fear. But thanks to Emmett that didn't work."

"You can still do that. Just calm Kimberly down and walk back outside out of sight, turn invisible, come back inside and meet us at the gate." Carlisle said.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I know you don't normally approve of using our powers in public."

Carlisle just nodded and smiled. "If I had that power I'd do the same thing. Esme always get a little nervous when going through security."

Tommy smiled glad he understood. He kissed Kimberly on the head and rubbed her back, mentally sending her calming visions and whispering soothing words into her ear all at once.

Slowly but surely Kimberly started to calm down. Her shaking stopped and her cries settled to just sniffles. Her grip was still white knuckle tight but the worst was over.

"That's my sweet girl, good girl. You're ok now; Emmett isn't going to touch you ever again. Nobody is taking you away from me ever again. I promise you."

"Tommy, I love you." Kimberly whimpered.

"Baby, I love you too."

Tommy kissed her forehead as she looked up at him. Then she rested her head on his shoulder. Tommy kissed her nose. "What a cute little nose you've got." He teased softly.

She turned her head and buried her face into his shoulder. He chuckled and kissing her ear making her giggle.

Tommy chuckled once more and smiled at the rangers letting them know she'd be ok and turned to walk outside.

* * *

He walked away from all the people and lifted Kimberly into his arms and turned them both invisible.

Kimberly relaxed instantly. Tommy went right to the gate without any trouble or hassle. He got to the gate and saw Emmett sitting on one of the chairs holding eating an ice cream cone. Tommy smirked.

"How about a little pay back?" Tommy whispered to Kimberly.

She giggled softly and nodded. He set her down on her feet but kept her close so she was still invisible. Just as Emmett was going to take another lick Kimberly pushed it so it smacked him in the nose. All the Cullen's laughed.

Tommy quickly tied his shoes together and moved them both out of the way. Emmett stood up to went to walk away but fell flat on his face. Everyone laughed harder. He growled.

"What happen? Did you forget how to tie your shoes?" Jason teased. He knew what was going on. He was also sure he was the only one.

Tommy and Kimberly went into the empty bathroom and turned back to normal and walked out and over to the Cullen's.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Tommy asked casually.

"You did that, I swear Tommy, you and Kimberly are going to pay!" Emmett growled.

"I wasn't even here, you've got no proof I did anything." Tommy chuckled.

"He has a point, Emmett." Carlisle said.

Emmett growled and sat back in seat and started fixing his shoes. Tommy looked to Kimberly and smiled. She had a smile on her face again. He kissed her head and went over to the chair and sat down. Kimberly sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. Tommy kissed her forehead. Kimberly giggled softly.

"What's so funny?" Tommy asked.

_Just thinking about Emmett's face. _

Tommy chuckled and nodded. He was glad he could make Kimberly smile again and get his pay back against Emmett all at once.

_Tommy, I don't want to fly on the plane. _

_I know, Angel but everything is going to be ok. I promise. _

_Every time we come to an airport or go on a plane, I remember the crash, Tommy, it never goes away. _

Tommy rubbed her back and sent her better vision of fun times they had together. Kimberly smiled and relaxed as Tommy continued to remind of the good times they had. Now was the perfect time to have a boyfriend with super powers. She didn't even know how much time had passed. The next thing she knew Tommy stood up and they were walking onto the plane. She whimpered softly getting nervous. "I've got you. You're safe. Just don't think about it."

He continued with his slide show in her mind and she relaxed again. The plane right went a lot faster after that. Before they knew it they had landed and were at the rental car station.

They got two vans. The Cullen's went into one while the Rangers went into the other. Tommy led the way back to his old house. The closer he got the more nervous he got, how would Haley and the teens handle learning the truth about him? Would they still accept him and want to help him, or would they turn their backs on him and refuse to help?

He could only hope it was the first choice.

* * *

**A/N what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	8. Telling Haley and the Teens

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! YAY! Two updates in one week, can I get a Yay hopelessromanticgurl rocks? Lol just kidding...kind of :P THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

They finally arrived at the house. Tommy inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath. "All right, guys, I don't think the teens will be there, but no matter, please just let me handle this. Let me do all the talking."

Everyone in the car nodded.

They all got our of the cars. Kimberly stuck to Tommy's side like glue. She buried her face in his shoulder and let her hair fall in front of her, so that all that could be seen was her hair.

He went up to the front door and knocked. He had given Haley the only keys he had.

Haley opened the door and smiled widely. "Tommy! What are you doing here?"

"Um…it's a long story, can we all come in?"

"Of course, please do."

Everyone walked inside. Haley closed the door behind her. "So what's going on, is this your new girlfriend?" Haley asked pointing to Kimberly.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, this is her."

"Is she sleeping?"

"No, just really shy."

"Oh, so what brings you all back here, who are all these people?"

"We should sit down." Tommy said.

"Uh-oh, Tommy that's not a good start. What's going on, are you sick and dying or something?"

"No, not really, just please sit."

Haley nodded and everyone sat down in the living room either on the couch or the floor. Tommy moved Kimberly's hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "Are you ready, Angel?"

She nodded softly.

"First I need to start off with is this, my "new" girlfriend isn't really "new" and she isn't my girlfriend anymore."

"What are you talking about, Tommy?" Haley asked.

Tommy looked to Kimberly. "It's ok, Baby. Look up."

Kimberly slowly lifted her head and looked to Haley. Haley gasped; she knew who she was now.

"How?" Haley asked.

"When the crash happened Kimberly has tried to leave the crash site to get help. She didn't make it very far, but she was found by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme."

Tommy pointed to them both. Then continued.

"She was never really dead, but she was seriously injured and so Dr. Cullen spent those ten years helping Kimberly get better. Then one day there was a fashion show or something going on in this area so Kimberly came with a friend she met, Alice." Tommy pointed to her and looked to Kimberly. She was looking down at her lap just playing with her fingers. He knew the story upset her, but Haley had to know. "She was um…she got lost and ended up in the woods behind this house and I found her. I didn't want to leave her and she didn't want to leave her new family back where she had come from so I packed up and left."

"There was no teaching job there." Haley said.

"No, I lied because I couldn't tell you the truth. People couldn't and they still can't know she's alive."

"Why not?"

"Because…because Kimberly isn't human."

"Clearly." Haley laughed.

"What?" Tommy asked. She was taking this news well…too well.

"I mean what kind of monster does to you what Kimberly did."

Tommy felt a wave of guilt wash over him and knew it was coming from Kimberly. She sniffed softly and Tommy knew she was trying not to cry.

He pulled her back into his chest and rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

**Don't feel guilty, Beautiful. Haley just doesn't understand yet. You know I don't blame you and I'm not angry about it. It's over and in the past. No more feeling guilty. **

Kimberly just nodded.

"She didn't do it willingly, Haley. She wanted to call me but she couldn't. It wasn't safe."

"Why? What would be so unsafe about her picking up the phone and saying "Tommy I'm alive just injured please don't come see me till I'm well."

Tommy growled. This was getting harder to explain with bringing up the vampires. He was trying to hold off on that for as long as he could but it wasn't working. He had to tell her the truth…the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"All right, I need to start from the beginning."

Haley laughed. "Don't bother. I get it. You're girlfriend survived a plane crash when every single other person on the flight died and she doesn't have the respect to pick up the phone and call you! She just let you spend ten years suffering; ten years searching none stop for her, ten years of fighting with your friends, ten years of endless torture…"

Tommy's feeling of guilt only got stronger and he held Kimberly tighter.

"In the mean time she was off making new friends, getting this new family, going to fashion shows, going to parties, having the time of her life and all the while you're suffering!"

To everyone's surprise, including her own, Kimberly stood up and lost it. "SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THOSE TEN YEARS WERE LIKE FOR ME! EVERYDAY I TRIED, I TRIED TO PICK UP THE PHONE AND CALL TOMMY! BUT IT WASN'T SAFE! I HATED GOING THROUGH MY TRAININGS ALONE! I HATED NOT BEING ABLE TO CALL HIM WHEN THINGS GOT TOUGH! I HATED KNOWING HE WAS SUFFERING AND I WAS THE CAUSE OF IT! YOU THINK MY LIFE WAS A RAY OF SUNSHINE FOR TEN YEARS WELL YOU'RE WRONG! IT WAS THE HARDEST AND WORST TEN YEARS OF MY LIFE! FOR THE FIRST YEAR OF MY LIFE I WASN'T ALLOWED NEAR ANY HUMANS! I COULDN'T EVEN GO FOR A WALK IN THE PARK. I WAS FORCED TO SMELL AND SEE THE HUMAN BLOOD BUT HAD TO GO HOURS WITHOUT TOUCHING IT! I HAD TO LEARN HOW TO HUNT AND HOW TO CONTROL MY SPPED AND STRENGTH AND EVEN MY SPEICAL POWERS! I HAD TO PRETTY MUCH RELARN EVERYTHING I WAS EVER TAUGHT! I WAS LEARNING A WHOLE KNEW LIFE STYLE WITH PEOPLE I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW OR TRUST! WORST OF ALL I HAD TO SPEND THAT TEN YEARS OF MY LIFE LYING AND HIDING OUT FROM TOMMY! SO DON'T YOU DARE STAND THERE AND TELL ME I'M A MONSTER BECAUSE YOU'RE WRONG! I DIDN'T CALL TOMMY BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULD HAVE ENDED UP LOSING CONTROL AND KILLING HIM!"

By the time she was done she was out of breath, not that needed it, but she sank down to the floor panting heavy. Tommy lifted her back into his arms and kissed her head sending waves of calm through her and send her soothing visions in her head. Nobody said anything, nobody knew what to say, nobody, not even the rangers had ever seen Kimberly blow up like that.

"It's ok, Beautiful, it's ok." Tommy whispered to her.

"Ok, now I'm really confused." Haley said.

"Clearly." Jason mocked.

"Jason, don't." Tommy ordered.

Once he was sure Kimberly was calmed down enough he looked to Haley. "The Cullen Family, Trini, Kimberly, and I…we aren't human anymore, Hales. We were all transformed into a supernatural. Just saying the words could put us and you in danger. It's why Kimberly didn't tell me. I understand that and I'm no longer holding it over her head. It's done, it's in past and we're together again. So please, stop judging her. She's been hurt enough."

Haley let out a deep breath. "Supernatural…you mean like…a…a vampire?"

Tommy nodded. "Yes, that's what Kimberly was talking about. We aren't normal. We feed off animals and not humans, so we have to learn to control ourselves so when we are around humans we don't lose control and hurt them. It's really hard and takes years and years of practice. I know because I had to go through the same thing and I never want to do it again. Now I know this is a lot to take in and I'm sorry to dump all this on you at once but…but we really need your help."

Haley said nothing. She just stared at everyone like they had grown a second head and four more eyes.

"Great, good job, Tommy. Now she's going to tell the world and we will all be exposed and the Volturi will come and kill us all. Well done." Rosalie groaned.

"Shut up!" Tommy groaned. "Just give her a second process this."

Finally she spoke. "I'm sorry, Kimberly. I…I had no idea."

Kimberly nodded softly.

"Tommy, I really am sorry."

"I know, and it's ok. Kimberly's quietness isn't because of you. Like I said before she's really shy. It's part of the reason we're here. There is clan of evil vampires. They kidnapped Kimberly and did awful things to her. Now that she is back they are coming for us to get her back. We need to build an army so when the time comes we can defeat them once and for all."

"But how, half of you are human?"

"Not really, Zordon came back and we all became rangers again. Now they are just as strong and powerful as we are. I need the help of the teens too."

"Wait so you're a vampire and power ranger?"

Tommy nodded. "A true hybrid."

"Wow, that's awesome."

Tommy shrugged. "It's got a downside."

"Well, I'll help in any way I can. The command center is just the way you left it."

"Thanks it's going to come in handy."

"So what's next?"

"I've got to call the teens and get them over here." Tommy said.

"I'm bored, who wants to go shopping?" Alice asked.

"You guys go, there isn't much you can do here anyway. Just be alert and be careful." Tommy said.

"Esme and I should get going. We will be back as soon as we can."

Tommy nodded.

Carlisle and Esme left. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Trini, Aisha…pretty much everyone except for Tommy, Kimberly, Edward, Bella, left the house. Kimberly relaxed in Tommy's arms. Tommy made a quick call to the teens and then continued to tell Haley about what has happen with everyone.

* * *

A little later, the teens arrived. They were all excited too see him again and were shocked to see Kimberly alive, but Tommy explained the whole story to them again, and surprisingly they were ok with it. They were more than happy to help in any way that they could. SO Tommy gave them their new cubes. Trent got the white one, Conner got the gold one, Kira got the tan one, and Ethan got the purple one.

"This is so awesome, Dr. O."

"I hope you guys understand, it's the same as last time. Nobody can know what's going on, nor can anyone know what I am. All of this is top secret." Tommy explained."If word gets out we can all be in a lot of trouble."

Everyone nodded.

"All right, well. What do we do now?" Conner asked.

"Actually, it might be a good idea to install a tracking device again." Haley said. "That way if the Volturi are close we will know and can better prepare."

Tommy nodded. "Can you and Billy figure out how to do that?"

They both nodded and headed down to the basement.

"What happens now?" Kira asked.

"We'll have to train again. Make sure we all still know how to fight."

"But Dr. O these are vampires we are fighting. What if they try to drink our blood?"

"Your suits will protect you from that. As long as your morphed they can't touch you or hurt you."

"What about this Jane girl. From what you told me she has the worst power of all?" Trent asked.

"The suits will protect you from that as well. Plus on top of that we've got Bella's shield. She'll have that up the entire time too. Look I know it's scary but I'm not sending you guys out there to fight a bunch of vampires without protection. We will all have protection of some sort."

The teens looked to each other and nodded. They were all scared but knew they could trust Tommy…couldn't they?

Suddenly Haley came running up the stairs. "You guys have got to come downstairs right now. You've got to see this."

Everyone rushed into the basement and gasped at who was on the screen in front of them.

"No…" Tommy whispered.

"It's not possible." Jason muttered.

Kimberly whimpered and clung even tighter to Tommy.

"Unbelievable." Zack gasped.

"This can't be happening." Trini whimpered.

Everyone just stared in shock…this had to be a dream, this couldn't be real…could it?

* * *

**A/N so what do you think? Who is on the screen? Leave me your thoughts in a review! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	9. Kimberly's Happy Place

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

Suddenly Haley came running up the stairs. "You guys have got to come downstairs right now. You've got to see this."

Everyone rushed into the basement and gasped at who was on the screen in front of them.

"No…" Tommy whispered.

"It's not possible." Jason muttered.

Kimberly whimpered and clung even tighter to Tommy.

"Unbelievable." Zack gasped.

"This can't be happening." Trini whimpered.

Everyone just stared in shock…this had to be a dream, this couldn't be real…could it? There on the screen in front of them was Lord Zedd and Rita Rupulsa. How long had they been back and did Kimberly know about it? Is that why she's been so shut down and scared?

"What do you two want?" Tommy growled.

"Just dropping in to say hello. Kimberly, it's good to see you again. Have you told Tommy about our fun yet?"

Kimberly screamed on top of her lungs and clung tighter to Tommy.

"You shut your disgusting mouth right now. Don't you dare talk to her!" Tommy growled.

"Don't worry Tom-e." Rita laughed. "We will all see each other again! You see we just wanted to give you rangers a warning. When you fight with the Volturi, we will be there fighting alongside them."

"Fine! We defeated you once we will do it again!" Jason growled.

"Looking forward to it, Bye bye, rangers!"

The screen went black and at first nobody said again. Then Rosalie looked to Kimberly. "You're a little LIAR!" She yelled at her. "HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL US RITA AND ZEDD WERE BACK! HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS FROM US! HOW DARE YOU!"

Kimberly started to cry and shake in Tommy's arm.

"YOU BETRAYED US ALL! YOU SHAMED ALL OF US! YOU'RE THE WORST VAMPIRE EVER IN HISTORY! YOU ARE KEEPING SECRETS FROM YOUR OWN FAMILY! THAT'S WORST THING YOU COULD DO! YOU'RE BANISHED FROM THE CULLEN FAMILY!"

"ROSALIE, ENOUGH! JUST SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BANISH ANYONE FROM THE FAMILY ONLY CARLISLE HAS THE POWER TO DO THAT! SECONDLY IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED KIMBERLY HASN'T TOLD US MUCH OF ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT SHE SAW OR WHAT WAS DONE TO HER! SHE ISN'T SPEAKING AT ALL! SEEING THEM AGAIN ON TOP OF EVERYTHING ELSE THAT WAS DONE TO HER SCARED HER TO DEATH! IT'S NOT HER FAULT!" Alice yelled.

"YEAH! THAT'S MY POINT! SHE ISN'T TALKING OR TELLING US WHAT HAPPEN! THEY COULD HAVE TOLD HER THEIR PLAN AND SHE ISN'T TELLING US ANYTHING! SHE COULD HAVE USEFUL INFORMATION AND SHE'S HIDING IT FROM US! SHE COULD BE HIDING SOMETHING LIFE CHANGING THAT EFFECTS ALL OF US, TOMMY INCLUDED AND SHE ISN'T SPEAKING A SINGLE WORD! IF SHE HAD JUST OPENED HER BIG MOUTH AND NOT HIDING IN TOMMY ARMS LIKE A BABY WE WOULD HAVE BEEN PREPARED FOR RITA AND ZEDD COMING BACK! WE WOULD HAVE BEEN PREAPRED TO FIGHT THEM AGAIN!"

As they fought Kimberly got more and more upset. Tommy's comforting didn't do any good, then finally she just went limp. "Oh no." Tommy whispered. Nobody else realized what had just happen.

"YOU'RE ACTING AS IF SHE WENT AWAY ON VACATION! SHE WAS KIDNAPPED, ROSALIE, KIDNAPPED! SHE WAS TAKEN DIRECTLY FROM TOMMY'S ARMS AND WAS TREATED HORRIBLY! WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WAS DONE TO HER AND EVEN WHY SHE DOESN'T SPEAK ANYMORE BUT IT HAD TO BE PRETTY BAD FOR HER TO…."

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Tommy screamed. He hardly ever screamed so when he did it shocked everyone. They all looked to Tommy.

"Because of you TWO IDIOTS KIMBERLY IS CATATONIC AGAIN!"

"You can bring her back, you did it before." Rocky said like it was no big deal.

"Rocky, she almost didn't come back the first time. When she does this she goes to a place that is peaceful and where she isn't scared or shut down! It's the perfect happy place and she never wants to leave it! I convinced her once I don't know if I'll be able to do it again!"

"Yes, you can. Trust me, she may be catatonic but I can still read her mind. She's waiting for you to join her and then she's going to explain things to you." Edward said.

"Thank you, Edward. Can you keep things calm down here while I go comfort her?"

"Of course, go take of Kim."

Tommy nodded and carried Kimberly up the stairs.

* * *

He went into his old bedroom and sat down in the bed. He kissed Kimberly on the head and pressed his forehead to hers. He closed his eyes and let the Falcon and Crane do the rest.

Suddenly he was back at the park. Kimberly was waiting for him. She smiled when she saw him.

"I was starting to think you forgot about me." She teased.

"I may forget a lot of things, Beautiful, but you are not one of them."

"Come on, catch me!"

She took off running and giggled. Tommy smiled, he always loved seeing her…well normal, but he also knew he had to get her to open up about Rita and Zedd and then get them back to reality because as much as they wanted to they couldn't stay there forever. Tommy took off after her, no harm in having a little bit of fun…right?

He grabbed Kimberly around the waist and spun her around causing her to giggle hysterically. He set her on her feet and whispered into her ear "Gotcha!"

She giggled harder when his lips tickled her ear.

Tommy laughed with her and started to tickle her stomach. Kimberly was just a ball of laughter as she squirmed around in Tommy's arms. They both just laughed and laughed until they dropped to the floor. Tommy pulled Kimberly into his arms and let her rest against his back. He kissed the back of her hair. They had, had their fun. Now it was time to get serious again.

"Beautiful, you need to come back. You can't stay here forever."

Kimberly shook her head. "I came back once, and it was awful! I don't want to go back, Tommy! I want to stay here with you forever! It's so perfect and peaceful here. I'm not scared of anything, I don't have anything to fear, I can…I can be myself, Tommy."

"Baby, I can't stay here forever. I'm the new leader. I need to be there for everyone and help them. I can't do that from here."

"Edward can be the new leader, or…or Carlisle, or Jason!"

"Kimberly, I'm the strongest and fastest, most powerful out of everyone, I have to be their leader. I'm the only hybrid, I have to be their leader."

"But you're my white knight, not theirs."

"Baby, I will ALWAYS be your white knight. Nothing and nobody is going to take me away from you EVER."

"But they already did. They ripped me right from your arms and then they…they…they hurt me." Kimberly whimpered.

Tommy sighed when he realized why she kept coming back here. This was the one place they Volturi couldn't find her. This was the one place only she and him were allowed to enter. This was the only place where nobody could hurt her or cause her any pain. This was the place she felt 100% safe.

"I always thought that with your new strength that nobody would be able to rip us apart but they did, the Volturi, they ripped us apart physically and I don't think I can ever get over that." Kimberly whispered.

"Baby, I wasn't a power ranger then. My strength was nothing compared to what it is now. Plus Jane was weakening my strength with her powers. This time we will have Bella's shield but also the new power ranger costumes we wear will protect us from any vampire powers, physical or mental."

"I wish I was a power ranger again, that way I could be safe from Jane." Kimberly said.

"Did she hurt you a lot, Kimberly?" Tommy asked comfortingly stroking her hair.

To his surprise she answered him. She nodded her head and spoke "At least five times everyday she'd use her powers on me."

"Is that what caused you to go catatonic?"

Kimberly shook her head. "Aro hurt me too, but I'm not ready to talk about what he did to me. Jane played a lot of mind games with me too. She tried to brainwash me into believing lies, but because of my power I never believed them."

"What else can you tell me, about what happen to you? What did Rita and Zedd do to you?"

Kimberly went silent again. Tommy sighed. "Baby, you told me you weren't raped but that doesn't mean you weren't touched. Was Zedd the one who…who touched you?"

Kimberly squeezed her eyes shut and suddenly the room around them begin to change. They were back in the holding cell where Tommy had first found her. In front of them was a second Kimberly curled up on a small cot against the wall. Suddenly Rita and Zedd walked in.

The real Kimberly shook her head and the room changed again and they were back at the park.

"You can show me." Tommy gasped. "If you really wanted to, you could show me everything and not have to speak a word."

Kimberly nodded but whimpered. "I'm not ready, Tommy. It's why I stopped it."

"I understand, Angel. But when you are ready, I think it would be easier on you to show me rather than tell me. So when you're ready let me know and we will come back here and you can show me as much as you want or as little as you want. Does that sound like a deal?"

Kimberly nodded. "I'm ready to go back."

Tommy smiled and kissed her head. They both stood and walked out of the park. Kimberly had finally opened up to him about what happen, but there was still so much she didn't say. What did Rita and Zedd do to her, what did Aro do to her? Tommy just sighed softly as they appeared back in the room. Kimberly was clinging to him again but she was back and that's what he cared about. He just hoped she opened up to him and could tell him what really happened to her to cause her to be so shut down.

Tommy gently laid Kimberly down on the bed. He kissed her forehead. "I need to go check on things downstairs. I'll be right back, ok?"

Kimberly nodded softly and clutched the bear tighter to her chest. Tommy hated to leave her but he really needed to check on everyone. Just as he opened the door Edward and Jason were standing there.

"We just wanted to make sure she was ok." Jason said.

Tommy nodded. "She's doing better. She opened up to me a little bit, but she won't talk about what Rita and Zedd did to her. She's still really shut down and skittish. I have to go downstairs and check on everything and the teens; can you two just sit with her so she isn't alone?"

"Of course."

"Where's Bella?" Tommy asked.

"On the phone with Jacob. Nessie is still upset and as it turns out Nessie felt as if we were saying goodbye to her for good, and not just for a little while and that's why she got so upset. SO Bella's talking with her now and it seems to be helping."

"Poor Nessie, she must be so scared."

Edward nodded. "You guys weren't here when we thought the Volturi was going to kill her. It was scary and I think she picked up on that, even though she was still a baby."

Tommy nodded. "Jacob will take care of her, I'm sure."

Edward just nodded. Tommy smiled softly and headed downstairs. Jason and Edward walked into the bedroom. Kimberly was lying on her side on the bed just stroking her stuffed bear. She looked up at them and just smiled softly. They went over to the bed and sat down next to her. To their surprise, she rolled over and snuggled into Jason's lap. He smiled and stroked her hair and rubbed her back. Even though he was human, she trusted him as her big brother to comfort her and protect her.

"I've got you, Baby sister. You're safe with me." He cooed. "Nobody is going to hurt you ever again."

"She says thank you." Edward said softly reading her mind.

Jason smiled. "I love you; Kim, nothing and no one can take that away from us."

Edward read her mind and sighed. "Kimberly is scared that once we find out what happen to her we aren't going to love her anymore."

"Kimberly, that isn't going to happen. I love you too much to abandon you."

Kimberly just shook her head. Jason didn't have to ask Edward, he knew that meant she didn't believe him. Jason sighed and just rubbed her back. Suddenly Kimberly flinched.

"Whoa, hey, what was that?" Jason asked.

Kimberly didn't answer or even think her answer. Jason stopped and looked to Edward. "You saw that right?"

"Yeah, she flinched."

"But why?"

Edward shrugged. "She's hiding her thoughts from me."

Jason rubbed her back again and when he reached a certain spot she flinched again. "Something about this spot on her back is making her flinch. It's like a tender or sore spot for her."

Edward shook his head. "That's not possible our skin can't bruise or cut or anything like that."

Jason rubbed his hand over the spot again and this time Kimberly jerked and whimpered in pain.

"No, you're right; it's causing her pain, stop touching it." Edward said reading her mind.

"Baby, what's on your back that's causing you so much pain?" Jason asked.

Kimberly didn't answer.

"Will you let us look under your shirt to see?" Jason asked gently.

"She'll only let us do it if Tommy is here with us." Edward answered.

"I'll go get him." Jason said.

Kimberly screamed on top of her lungs and clung tighter to Jason.

"Ok, ok, I won't leave you, I won't leave you." Jason soothed. Suddenly everyone can storming into the room. "What happen, where is Aro?" Haley asked.

Tommy went over to the bed and climbed in next to Jason. "Baby, what is it? Why did you scream?"

"She's got a sore spot or something on her back and she said she'd only let us see what it was if you were here. I was going to come get you but she got scared and screamed." Jason explained.

Tommy sighed but nodded. He looked to the others. "Everything is ok guys, you can go back to what you were doing."

Everyone left knowing he wanted to be alone with Kimberly. He looked to Kimberly and then to Jason. "Where is it on her back?"

Jason hovered his hand over her lower back in the middle. "Here, it's really sensitive."

Tommy nodded. Kimberly switched and rolled over to Tommy's lap and snuggled him, laying on her stomach with her face in his knees. Tommy stroked her hair. "Just lay still, Beautiful, we aren't going to touch you, we're just going to lift up your shirt a little ok?" Kimberly nodded

Tommy looked to Jason and Edward and nodded. Jason slowly and carefully lifted her shirt. Kimberly whimpered and flinched.

"Shhh, you're ok, you're safe." Tommy cooed.

Jason and Edward gasped and lifted her shirt a little higher. They both growled causing Kimberly to whimper and cling tighter to Tommy. "You're ok, Angel. You're ok, shhh, shh."

Tommy could see it from where he was but was forcing himself not to react in fear of Kimberly getting upset and going catatonic again. But when he found out who had done this to her, they were going to die!

* * *

**A/N Ooooo so what do you guys think is on her back? How did it get there? Answers will be revealed in the next chapter. But until then what do you think it is? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Also I know at the top Tommy's name is spelled wrong but I did that on purpose because I always felt like Rita always said Tommy's name like that, so I spelled it differently. Anyway, what did you think? **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	10. Always be my Beautiful

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

Tommy could see it from where he was but was forcing himself not to react in fear of Kimberly getting upset and going catatonic again. But when he found out who had done this to her, they were going to die!

There on her back was the words 'Property of the Voltrui & Rita Repulsa + Lord Zedd' only it looked as if it had been burned onto her skin with a torch.

"This has to be Rita and Zedd, the Volturi aren't smart enough to come up with something like this." Jason said.

"At least not on their own." Edward nodded.

"Baby, did Rita and Zedd do this to you?" Tommy asked as gently as he could.

Kimberly nodded as she cried softly. _"They were trying to make me doubt your love for me and so they tried to brainwash me to make me believe you didn't love me but I never believed them and I always knew you loved me so then they wanted to do something to me that would cause you to stop loving me even if you ever did come looking for me so that's why they called Rita and Zedd. They never planned on using them in the battle, they just wanted to scar me….literally so that I wasn't….I wouldn't be…_Kimberly shook her head no longer to able to continue but Tommy already knew what she wanted to say and it killed him.

_They wanted to scar you so you wouldn't be beautiful anymore? _

_I wouldn't be 'your' beautiful anymore. _

Kimberly started to cry harder. Tommy's none beating heart broke. Rita and Zedd had done a lot in the past to try and break them up, but this was the worst. They tried to take away her beauty. Tommy shook his head. He pulled Kimberly into him and lifted her face to look at him. "Kimberly, you listen to me, you are ALWAYS going to be MY BEAUTIFUL I don't care if all your hair falls out and you become an old lady with wrinkles. I don't care if your skin turned green and you started to grow ten more eyes. You will ALWAYS BE MY BEAUTIFUL! Kimberly I don't call you beautiful because of your physical appearance. I call you beautiful because of your heart, and your soul and who you are as a person. So no matter what Aro or Rita and Zedd, or Jane, or anyone else in this entire world does, you will ALWAYS BE MY BEAUTIFUL!"

Kimberly cried harder and buried her face into his chest. Tommy sighed and rubbed her back gently. They had tried to make her doubt his love for her and now they had.

_I don't doubt your love, Tommy. I know what you said is true and that you still love me. That's not why I'm crying. _

_Then why are you crying? What's wrong? _

_It's the words; it's what that stupid burn represents. I'm their property, they own me! It's like a house or pair of shoes. I'm nothing more than property to them and now every time we make love or go swimming you'll be reminded of that I'm not yours. _

_You're not mine, Kimberly, you're not theirs either. I don't own you. If you wanted to break up and be with somebody else I'd have to let you. You are your own person and nobody owns you. Not me, not Jason, not Edward, not Carlisle, nobody owns you, Beautiful. But I do understand why you're upset. Even though it's not true that's always going to be there as a reminder of your kidnapping. Would you feel comfortable letting Carlisle look at it? _

_No…not really. _

_What about Zordon? _

_Zordon I trust. _

_Let's go visit him and see if he can help us. _

Kimberly nodded and stopped crying. Then she looked to Edward. _"Did you hear all that?" _

He chuckled softly. As he read her mind and softly responded. "I didn't hear anything you didn't tell me yourself."

Kimberly smiled. It was one of the reasons she loved Edward so dearly. He didn't use his powers for evil and always kept people's thoughts private.

"We're going to the command center and see if Zordon can help us get rid of that mark on her back. It's painful for her, both physically and mentally and we both want it gone, do you guys want to join us?"

"Nah, I'll go check on Bella maybe talk to Nessie." Edward said knowing Kimberly really just wanted it to be her and Tommy.

"Yeah, I'll stay and keep an eye on things." Jason said.

Tommy nodded. He and Kimberly teleported to the command center.

* * *

Of course he knew why they were there and had Kimberly lay down on the medical bed as Alpha scanned her wound.

"Don't worry rangers, this wound isn't bad and can be healed in a matter of week."

"How?" Tommy asked.

"Lots and lots of raspberries."

Tommy and Kimberly laughed.

"Wait, are you serious?" Tommy asked.

"No I'm not serious. I only said that because I knew it would make Kimberly laugh. The real treatment is a simple cream to be applied every night."

Tommy chuckled and nodded. He took the small tube of cream from Alpha. "But Zordon how did Kimberly even get this scar? Why didn't I feel it? I thought out skin was not able to scar"

"Young Falcon you must calm down. Rita and Zedd are the only two who have the power to scar a vampire's skin. You would have never realized it before but their staff is more powerful than you could ever believe. That staff is the one tool that can kill any and all vampires for good. But only a truly powerful ranger can control it. Which is why when the time comes you must get the staff from them and use it to destroy the Volturi."

"Me? I'm the truly powerful one?"

"Yes, I understand this is a lot to take in but it's the only way."

Tommy nodded. "I understand Zordon. I'll be ready." He looked at Kimberly and smiled softly at her. He gently rubbed her back and sighed looking at her scar. "Why didn't I feel it, Zordon? Why can't I feel her pain anymore?"

"You know you can only feel what she lets you feel and if she wants to she can shut you out so you don't feel anything."

"Yeah, but I've touched her back before and she didn't flinch or I didn't feel anything."

"Tommy, when Kimberly goes catatonic it numbs her body completely so if someone were to try and hurt her she wouldn't feel it. So it's possible this happen after she went catatonic which would mean she didn't feel anything and as a result..."

"Neither would I." Tommy whispered finally understanding.

"Also the longer she is catatonic the more of her memories begin to fade, so it's also possible she would also have no memory of what happen unless something triggered it. Seeing Rita and Zedd must have triggered a memory of them doing this to her which is why she never reacted to it until now."

Tommy nodded. "Thank you, Zordon. I understand things a lot better now."

"Of course, now head home and rest. You were given a lot of information you need to let it sink in."

Tommy nodded and lifted Kimberly back into his arms and teleported them back to the house. He was glad he had a better understanding of what was happening to Kimberly. Now he could find a better way to help her heal.

* * *

They appeared in the bedroom and Tommy set Kimberly on the bed. "Roll onto your belly and I'll put some of the cream on you."

Kimberly just looked to him, like a child not really understand him. Tommy chuckled. "Unless you want me to put it on your ticklish little belly." He teased tickling her stomach.

She giggled and rolled over onto her stomach. Tommy laughed. "That was easy."

He lifted her shirt and Kimberly whimpered and went tense.

"Shhh, easy my Angel. It's only us."

Kimberly started to squirm uncomfortably.

"Baby, you know I won't hurt you."

_I don't like you looking at it. It makes me feel self-conscience. _

_Don't be, you're Beautiful. _

_It's sensitive to touch._

_I'll be extra gentle. _

Still Kimberly squirmed and whimpered.

"Shhhh, Baby, shhhh, settle down." Tommy cooed. "What's scaring you? What are you worried about?"

_Anytime it's been touched even gently has hurt._

_So you're just worried of the pain?_

_Yes. _

_I'll be as gentle as I can but I need to put it on so we can make it better. _

Kimberly nodded. Tommy gently put some of the cream on his hands and gently touched the cream to her wound and softly, just barely touching her, rubbed it in.

"Does this hurt?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly shook her head. _It stings a little but nothing too bad. _

Tommy smiled softly and when he was finished gave her a small gentle kiss.

She giggled and buried her face into the pillow. _That tickles. _

He chuckled and gave her sides a squeeze. She giggled and pulled her arms down. He squeezed her sides again and again causing Kimberly to just giggle and giggle. _Tommy stop it! _

He chuckled and stopped. "All right, Beautiful, I'm done, I promise."

A shiver ran through her and she shook her head. He laughed. "I can't trick you anymore it's not fair." He teased and squeezed her sides her more and more.

Kimberly giggled and giggled and tried to fight his hands away. She rolled onto her back and pushed Tommy away from him. He chuckled and gave her a quick raspberry making her laugh. "All right, now I'm done. I promise."

Kimberly smiled when she didn't feel a shiver. "Thank you, Tommy. I love you." She said in a tone only a vampire would hear.

"I love you too, Sweet Girl."

They shared a passionate kiss on the lips. They pulled away and snuggled close in each other's arms. "Baby, why did you stop talking?" Tommy asked gently.

"I just…I…I thought if I was speaking everyone would expect me to talk about what happen to me and I wasn't…I'm still not…ready to talk about it."

"I understand, Beautiful."

"Tommy…I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Zedd and Rita being back. I know I should have."

"Don't be, Angel. You heard Zordon, what they did to you was so horrible that your mind blocked it out to protect you. You didn't know they were back anymore than I did."

"I still feel guilty. Rosalie was right. I don't deserve to be a Cullen."

"She had no right to say those things to you, Beautiful. Plus she was never a power ranger. She doesn't understand Rita and Zedd the way we do. We always knew there was a chance they came back, it's what they do. Rosie doesn't understand that."

"She hates when you call her Rosie." Kimberly mumbled.

"I know." Tommy smiled.

Kimberly giggled. "She's going to kill you."

"Let her try. Kimberly, none of the Cullen's will ever understand Rita and Zedd and how they work, and how they fight. I know you love them and consider them family, but this is something they'll never understand."

Kimberly nodded softly. "I know."

Just then there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Come in." Tommy said.

Jason walked in. "Hey, I thought I heard voices. How'd it go?"

"Good, Zordon just said she needs lost of raspberries." Tommy teased.

Kimberly giggled.

"I can help with that." Jason laughed.

Kimberly shook her head, giggling.

"No, he was just kidding. We've got a cream to put on it and in time it will go away."

"Oh man!" Jason whined.

Tommy chuckled. "You can still give her raspberries whenever you want."

"YES!" Jason cheered.

Everyone laughed.

"So what's going on downstairs?" Tommy asked.

"The teens went home, the Cullen's went to hunt and the rangers are just in the backyard traning. Haley and Billy are in the command center doing um…things."

"Are they really making out?" Tommy laughed.

Jason nodded.

"Good for them, it's good to see Haley so happy."

"And Billy too."

Tommy nodded. "Are Carlisle and Esme back yet?"

"No, not yet, why?"

Tommy shrugged. "Just curious. I want to meet these other vampires so we can better prepared for the fight."

"I understand. Well, I'm going down to make some dinner. Unlike some people, I actually need to eat." He teased.

Tommy and Kimberly laughed. Jason went back downstairs.

* * *

After all the human had, had dinner, Trini, Tommy, and Kimberly were the only vampires left. So everyone decided to camp out downstairs in the living room and just hang out like they used to.

"So Tommy, did you tell Kimberly about the time you became this eating machine?" Rocky asked.

"No, and I wasn't going to."

Kimberly looked to him curiously. Tommy chuckled. "Rita decided to create a monster who ended up in my system and cause me to eat and crave anything and everything I saw. Man, then you guys tortured me with that sundae."

"It was for your own good Tommy." Katherine giggled.

"Yeah, I'm sure you guys enjoyed every second of that." Tommy groaned.

"No, we didn't. We didn't like watching you suffer but we knew you had to go through it to help you."

"I'm just glad we destroyed him. I felt so sick after it was all over. I thought for sure I was going to throw up."

Kimberly rubbed his stomach and he chuckled. "I'm ok now, Beautiful. It was a long time ago."

"One thing I'll never forget was the time Rita destroyed Kimberly's float and her white knight over there spend all day fixing it up and surprised her by entering it in the parade for her. She the biggest smile on her face for like a whole month." Jason smiled.

Kimberly buried her face in Tommy's shoulder making him chuckle. He knew if it was possible she'd be blushing.

"I'd do anything to make my Beautiful Crane smile." Tommy said with a smile kissing her head.

"Were you guys even together then?" Rocky asked.

"No, but I wanted to be. I wanted to be with her since the first moment I ever laid eyes on her." Tommy smiled as she remembered that day. "Bulk and Skull were picking on her and I came over and taught them a little lesson."

Kimberly giggled. "Till this day they are scared to death of you."

Kimberly didn't even realize she had just spoken out loud. Everyone else did but didn't say anything in fear of her stopping. Tommy laughed. "They better be, especially if it keeps them away from you."

Kimberly giggled. "Mr. Over Protective."

"And proud of it!"

"Dude, you do know she can handle herself. Especially now that she's a…well not human, she can handle herself. I've seen her stand up to Bulk and Skull tons of times." Jason said.

Tommy laughed. "I know that, but I like being her white knight and protecting her from all the bad people in the world."

"Like the Volturi." Rocky said.

Kimberly tensed at the mention of them. Tommy pulled her closer feeling her fear increase. "That's right, I protected her from Bulk and Skull, Rita and Zedd, I'll protect her from The Volturi too. Nobody is ever going to touch her again."

"You guys should have seen him when he was blood training, it was scary, Carlisle said he had never seen anything like it. His anger that came out had nothing to do with his want for the blood, it was for protecting Kimberly. It was like Kimberly was the blood, nobody could go near her or even touch her without him losing it completely and trying to tear someone apart." Trini said.

"Gee, Thanks for that reminder, Trini." Tommy grumbled.

He wasn't embarrassed or ashamed by it, he just didn't like the way it made him feel because it reminded him too much of his green ranger days and that he was still ashamed of.

"It's got to be hard, controlling yourself like that. I don't blame you, Tommy." Jason said.

Tommy smiled softly; thankful Jason wasn't making it into a big deal.

"You'll never know what it's like." Trini said.

"I will if you just change me." Jason argued back.

"That's not going to happen." Trini laughed.

"All right you two, no fighting." Tommy shook his head.

"Hey, the Cullen's are home." Trini smiled.

Suddenly Emmett was in front of them "HI EVERYONE!" he yelled really loudly.

Kimberly jumped out of her skin and curled into a ball in Tommy's lap.

"EMMETT!" Tommy growled. "Baby, it's ok. You're safe, it's just Emmett. He won't hurt you."

_No, but he'll try to rip us apart, he did it once at the airport. _

_I won't let him. I'm stronger than him remember? He won't touch you._

Emmett plopped down next to Kimberly, knocking Jason out of the way. "You two should have come with us. You need your strength for the fight. Plus when was the last time you two fed?"

Kimberly tensed and curled into Tommy tighter. Tommy held her close and rubbed her back. "We fed just before we left for the airport."

"Well that was a long time ago, you should hunt. If you don't you're going to end up killing some innocent little girl and then you'll never want to hunt again."

Kimberly went stiff as stone and whimpered softly. "It's ok, Angel. We can feed in the morning."

Kimberly just nodded.

"Until then you humans need to get your sleep." Tommy said.

"What about us vampires?" Emmett asked.

"Whatever you want." Tommy shrugged. "Just let the rangers sleep."

Tommy stood and took Kimberly into his arms. "Kimberly and I are just going to cuddle upstairs for a while if you just want to come up and talk."

"That's boring. Plus why don't you do something more than cuddle…if you know what I mean." Emmett smirked.

Kimberly buried her face into the crook of Tommy's neck. She wasn't mentally ready to do that yet. She was still traumatized.

"I don't feel like doing that tonight, Emmett. It's been a long day and I really just want to snuggle my Beautiful wife." Tommy said knowing Kimberly wasn't ready either.

"You two are no fun. Rose and I are going to rent a hotel somewhere, so we don't disturb you."

"Bye Emmett, bye Rosie!" Tommy said. He still had to get pay back for her causing Kimberly to go catatonic again.

Rosalie growled and stormed back outside. Tommy chuckled. Kimberly whimpered. "Don't worry, Angel. She's harmless."

He started to carry her up the stairs when a gasp from Alice stopped them. He turned back around. "What's wrong?

"It's Jane, she's on her way here right now…"

Kimberly screamed on top of her lungs as everyone else just gasped.

* * *

**A/N lol yes, I know I'm evil! Hahahaha! :P What do you think is going to happen? What does Jane want? Leave me your thoughts in a review!**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	11. A Look Into Kimberly's Past

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

He started to carry her up the stairs when a gasp from Alice stopped them. He turned back around. "What's wrong?

"It's Jane, she's on her way here right now…"

Kimberly screamed on top of her lungs as everyone else just gasped.

"What does she want?" Tommy asked calmly holding Kimberly tighter.

"I don't know, I just see her coming." Alice answered.

"Is she alone?"

Alice nodded. "The others are staying behind."

"Who cares?" Kimberly shrieked hysterically. "She's the most dangerous. She's the one who has the strongest power! She's the one who…who…" Kimberly stopped suddenly not speaking.

"Baby, it's ok, shhh, shhh." Tommy cooed rubbing her back. "Ok, look, we need to get ready. Kimberly is in no shape to fight so I'm going to lock her downstairs in the basement. It's soundproof and it's been designed to look like a regular house rug when the door is shut. Nobody other than those I trust know about it."

"Should we morph?" Kat asked.

Tommy shook his head. "Not unless we have to."

Everyone nodded. Tommy went back down the stairs and took Kimberly into the basement. Het set her down on the couch, not surprised when she clung tighter to him and whimpered. "You'll be safe down here, Angel I promise."

Kimberly just looked to him. He could see it in her eyes but he could also feel it all over, she was scared to death. It made him sick, how scared she was. He sighed, hoping he wasn't going to regret this. "Baby, go away, go to your safe place. You can stay there until I come back and get you all right?"

"You promise you'll come get me?"

"Of course, as soon as it's safe I'll come and get you."

Kimberly nodded and she went limb. Tommy sighed and kissed her forehead. He knew it wasn't helping her heal by her always going catatonic but right now, he would never be able to focus on being a leader if he knew and could feel Kimberly's fear. "I'll be there real soon." He promised. At least now she wasn't scared.

* * *

He went back upstairs. Everyone was prepared.

"Alice which way is she coming in?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know yet."

"All right, I want the girls out front and the boys out back. That way we have a good mix of ranger and vam…none humans on both sides. Rangers, DO NOT morph unless you have to."

"What about you?" Edward asked.

"I'm going to wait inside in case she comes in from somewhere else. But, the number one most important thing…KEEP HER AWAY FROM THE BASEMENT!"

Everyone nodded and split up. The all knew Tommy was really only staying inside so he could be closer to Kimberly and feel more like he was protecting her.

Tommy tried to focus on being ready to fight, but something inside him felt like something was still wrong with Kimberly. She was still scared of something and still needed him desperately. He shook his head. He had to focus. He let Kimberly down once he wouldn't do it again. "Bring it on, Jane. I'm not scared of you."

He groaned softly, why wouldn't this feeling leave him alone? She was in her happy place she was safe and happy…wasn't she.

"TOMMY IN COMING!"

He snapped out of it and saw everyone come running inside. "Where is she?" he asked Alice.

"She came from the side and went up through the upstairs window in your bedroom." Alice explained.

All the rangers and Cullen's turned to face the stairs case waiting for her to appear. Seconds later she was there.

"Well, well, well, look at all you standing around, acting like you can actually beat me." She laughed.

Bella pulled her shield up around everyone, including herself.

"Oh look at you little Bella. Using your big bad shield, thinking it's going to save them too bad it didn't work on little baby Nessie."

"What?" Bella gasped, her shield quickly going down.

"Stop, she's bluffing." Edward said taking her hand quickly reading Jane's mind.

"How can you be sure? They wanted her dead once."

"Bella, trust me, she's bluffing."

Bella trusted Edward so she pulled her shield back up. "You don't scare us, Jane. What do you want?" Tommy asked.

"I just came to see my good friend, Kimberly. We became so close those four days we were together, she did everything I told her to do…of course it took a little…convincing but she did it."

Tommy growled. "You're not getting near her."

"You're right; in fact, I leave her and all your friends alone if you come back with me. This is your last warning Tommy. Come with me or your friends, and Kimberly will die."

"You've been using that threat for years, Jane, yet everyone we love is still alive." Edward said.

"Maybe…maybe not." Jane smirked. "Let me ask you something, Bella, when was the last time you spoke to Charlie."

Bella's shield dropped instantly. "What did you do to him?"

"Bella!" Jason yelled.

"Nothing." Jane smirked. Then she looked to Jason and he fell to his knees screaming in pain.

"No! Jason!" Trini screamed. Bella quickly pulled her shield back up over them. Jason laid there panting.

Jane looked to Tommy. "The choice is yours, Tommy. Come back with me or I'm going after Kimberly, your precious pink Crane. You're Beautiful, your baby, your one true love. The women you love more than anything will be put through terrible things, things that will have her screaming in pain, screaming and crying out for your help, but you won't be there to help her, will you? Just like the first time. You know Tommy, I wasn't using my powers on Kimberly that day, but because of your connection she was in just as much pain as you were."

Tommy growled. His eyes flashed red as his fist started to shake.

"Back off, Jane! That isn't true!" Edward growled.

"Oh but it is, why do you think she went catatonic, everytime you hurt she hurt and she couldn't take it anymore. You were causing her pain and she shut down, she shut you out." Jane laughed.

Tommy groaned and lunged at her pinning her to the wall by the throat. Jane just smirked and in a flash Tommy was on the ground screaming and groaning in pain.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Kat cried.

"He attacked me first, I'm just defending myself."

"You're going to kill him!" Kat cried. "Stop it!"

Jane smirked and stopped. "I'd never kill him. However, he had his chance. He chose to stay therefore The Volturi will be forced to take action and you will all die."

In a flash Jane was gone. Tommy stood up.

"You ok?" Jason asked.

Tommy nodded. "You?"

Jason nodded. "I'm fine."

Trini turned towards Bella and shoved her causing her to go flying back. Edward growled at Trini.

"Hey, both of you stop it!" Tommy ordered.

"No, she should push Bella!" Aisha said. "She should punch Bella!"

Edward growled dangerously. "Touch her and I'll rip you into shreds."

"Stop! We need to focus on fighting the enemy not each other!" Tommy ordered.

"How can we trust Bella in battle? She almost got Jason killed!" Trini shrieked.

"Jane wanted her to lose control so he went after the two things she knew would weaken her." Tommy explained. "It's not her fault."

"Yeah well next time her weakness could cost her someone's life. I'm not willing to risk it." Aisha said.

All the rangers nodded. "The rangers are a team we look out for each other, no matter how badly our weaknesses are tested. We're out; we're going back to our lives."

"You're just going to abandon the fight?" Tommy asked. "You've never given up before."

"We've never gone up against blood sucking monsters before!" Rocky said. "Plus we're just weak little humans, you'd be better off with the Cullen's."

"What about Kimberly? You aren't going to fight to protect her?" Tommy asked. "You're not going to fight to defend her?"

"She's got her 'new' family to do that for her!" Jason said. "Edward is her new brother! He can look out for her."

The rangers headed for the door. "What about Zordon, what are you going to tell him?" Tommy asked. "What about Rita and Zedd? You're just going to give up and let them win?"

"You're the all mighty and powerfully hybrid. I think you can handle them by yourself." Jason said in a mocking tone.

Tommy growled. "Look, we're all shaken from the attack, but we can't start fighting with each other. We need each other to win this battle all right? I can't do it by myself; I need my team behind me 100%."

"Well that counts Bella out." Trini said.

"Bella made a mistake, it's not her fault! If any of you had Bella's power and Jane said that you, you would have lost control too." Edward said.

"Who is Charlie anyway, some ex-boyfriend?" Trini taunted.

"He's her father!" Tommy answered angrily.

All the rangers went quiet.

"I know you all remember that feeling of fear when the lives of your parents are threatened." Tommy spoke; his voice was cold and hard.

"How could they possibly know anything about that?" Bella asked.

"Rita kidnapped all their parents and forced them to choose between their power coins." Edward said reading everyone's mind.

Everyone was quiet. Tommy sighed in relief. "Now that we all better understand each other, I'm going to check on Kimberly. Please don't give up on each other. I know it's scary and stressful but we can do it." He got up and went downstairs into the basement."

* * *

He still had this feeling that something wasn't right with Kimberly and he had to find out what it was. He just hoped it wasn't anything seriously bad that would cause her to be catatonic forever.

He was back downstairs in a flash. He went over to Kimberly. She looked like she was sleeping. He went over to her and pressed his forehead to her before closing his eyes and letting his Falcon and her Crane connected.

To his surprise she wasn't at the park. In fact he had no idea where they were. The room was dark and only lit dimly. It was raining, and thundering really hard. This did not look like a happy place. Why did Kimberly come back here?

He found her sitting on the ground curled up in a fetal position. He ran over to her and knelt in front. "Beautiful, hey, what is this place?" he asked.

She looked up to him and he gasped shocked to see tears falling down her cheeks. Of course, whenever she came to her happy place she was human again.

"Baby, what is it?" he cooed.

"Wh-When Alice said Jane was coming back I…I remembered something else and…and it scared me. It's why I didn't want to let you go before."

"What could you have remembered that made you come to a place like this?"

Kimberly sniffed softly. "There was a vampire." She choked out. She shook her head. She couldn't speak.

"Shhh, Angel, shhh don't tell me. Show me; let me see what you remember."

Kimberly sniffed crying a bit harder. Suddenly there was another Kimberly lying on the floor a few feet in front of them. They were now in a large room, Tommy had never seen it before but he guessed it was the main room the Volturi sat in every day. Jane was standing next to her.

"I've tried everything Aro, she somehow can tell when I'm lying. She doesn't believe anything I tell her about Tommy."

"Yes, her powers will make brainwashing her harder. However I do have another idea. Aro walked over to Kimberly and took her head.

"What is he doing to you?" Tommy whispered gently in Kimberly's ear as he held her tightly to his chest.

"Reading my mind. Edward can read the thoughts you have by the second, but Aro can read everything your brain has. Memories, thoughts…fears."

Aro let go of Kimberly's hand and smirked. "Ah, so I see you know of Rita and Zedd. Well that could come in handy now can't it?"

Kimberly just glared at him. "Rita and Zedd don't scare me!"

"Not yet, they don't. I'll have to call them. They could be of great use to me. In the mean time…DON!"

A vampire Tommy had never seen before walked out. "You know what to do." He had long black hair and blood red eyes. He went over to Kimberly. "Say goodbye to Tommy." He smirked.

Suddenly another Tommy appeared. But to his surprise he was dressed at the White Ranger. The white ranger ran over to Kimberly and knelt down beside her. "I'm here, Beautiful, I'm going to rescue you."

"Tommy!" she reached forward to take his hand but all she got was air. "Tommy?"

"The vampire, Don, he had a power to make me see anything and everything I feared the most, but he made me see it as if it was happening right in front of me, so close I could touch it." Kimberly whimpered softly.

Suddenly the white ranger fell to the ground screaming in pain. Then Felix and Don and a few others went over to him and ripped his limbs from his body.

"No!" Kimberly screamed.

They Don smirked at her and removed his head. The next thing she knew his body went up in flames.

"NO!"

"NO TOMMY!" the real Kimberly screeched, no longer knowing the difference between what was real and what she was seeing. She stood up and ran over to it, just like the other Kimberly did but by the time they reached the body it was gone.

"Looks like you weren't quick enough to save him." Jane taunted. "He's dead now and it's all your fault."

"No!" both Kimberly's screamed.

Tommy went over to Kimberly and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here, this isn't real. I'm here, shhh, shh, I'm here." He cooed softly.

Kimberly stood up and buried her faced into his shoulder and cried hysterically. Everyone around them vanished as Kimberly shook her head. Tommy closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them they were back at the park, by their favorite spot. Kimberly calmed down and looked at him.

"That's what scared you most about Jane coming back? You thought she was going to kill me?" Tommy asked gently.

Kimberly nodded.

"Well that didn't happen. I'm safe. I'm right here."

"I know. Thank you."

Tommy kissed her head.

"So much more happen, Tommy. So much more that I'm not strong enough to show you."

"It's ok you can show me when you're ready and what you don't want to show me you can tell me."

Kimberly nodded and snuggled into his chest.

He smiled softly and kissed her head. "Let's stay here for a while. What do you think?"

"Please!" Kimberly nodded.

Tommy chuckled and kissed her head. "Ok, we will stay here."

So they did, they sat there holding each other close enjoying the sun on their face, the small breeze tickling their skin, the soft water from the lake. It was peaceful, it was safe. Right now that's what Kimberly needed to feel so Tommy was going to stay there with her until she was ready to venture back out into the real world.

* * *

**A/N so little into Kimberly's past this chapter. What did you guys think? What did you think of Don? He's an OOC so tell me what you think of him. Leave me your thoughts in a review.**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	12. Red Eyed Vampires

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

They weren't sure how much time had passed but finally Tommy spoke. "You ready to go back?"

"No, I'll never be ready."

Tommy kissed the back of her head. "As much as I wish it was, this isn't the real world. This isn't life. It's not healthy for us to live here."

"Not forever, just until all the bad is gone."

Tommy smiled softly. "We are part of helping that bad go away. It won't happen unless we make it."

"You, make it go away. You're the power ranger not me." She said with a teasing smile.

"Oh, I see how it is." Tommy laughed. "I do all the hard work and you just sit back and watch?"

Kimberly nodded. "I've already got a front row seat reserved and a bag of popcorn ready."

Tommy laughed and tickled her sides making her laugh and squirm. "You're a little Meany."

"Tommy, stop it."

Tommy chuckled and shook his head. "That comment deserves some major punishment."

"I was just teasing, stop it."

"Maybe, but you have to say something nice about me."

"Stop and I will."

Tommy stopped tickling her.

"You're the most handsomest man on the planet earth."

Tommy chuckled. "Thank you, but I don't think handsomest is a word."

Kimberly giggled and blushed. Tommy smiled missing her blush. He kissed her on the lips. "Come on, Angel let's go home."

Kimberly sighed and nodded.

* * *

When they both pulled back they were in the basement alone. They continued to just gaze into each other's eyes. That's when Tommy noticed Kimberly's eye were black again.

"Every time you come back from your happy place you're starving again." Tommy said.

Kimberly quickly looked away. "No, I'm not. I'm not hungry at all."

"Baby, why are you so scared of feeding."

"I'm not, I'm just…I'm not hungry."

"Kimberly, I may not have your power but I know when you're lying to me."

Kimberly sighed. "I can't talk about it."

"Will you show me?"

Kimberly shook her head. "It's too awful."

"Kimberly did you…did you slip up? Is that why you're so scared of feeding again?"

Kimberly shook her head squeezed her eyes closed. "Stop asking questions! Please, I can't lie to you but I can't tell you the truth either! Please just let it go."

Tommy sighed. "You need to feed, Kim. Let's go for a hunt, just the two of us."

"NO!" Kimberly cried. "Please!"

Tommy sighed and shook his head. He didn't force her to do anything, but this she had to do. "Baby, you need to feed, how else can you feed without hunting."

Kimberly didn't answer him. Tommy knew if he pressed anymore she'd shut down, only this time he wouldn't be able to follow her. "Ok, I'll let this go. Let's go upstairs."

He took her hand and led them both up the stairs.

"How is she?" Jason asked instantly.

"Fine." Tommy answers with a smile. He loved that even though Kimberly was a vampire and he was human he was still very protective over her. "Where are Edward and Bella?"

"Hunting, Bella was upset over what happen so Edward took her out." Alice explained. "I think you should call him. He'll have an idea for your…situation."

Tommy chuckled. "Thanks, Alice. I'll do that."

He looked to Kimberly. "Do you want to stay here with the others while I go make a phone call?"

"Stay with me, Baby Sister, I can help you." Jason said softly.

Kimberly looked to him and shrugged. She was hungry and if she dared to hurt him she'd never forgive herself.

"She's hungry and having trouble feeding. So she might be a bit uncomfortable." Tommy explained.

"Stay with me and Jasper then. We won't let you slip up." Alice said cheerfully.

Kimberly nodded softly and walked over to where the two of them were on the couch. Kimberly took a seat on the other side of Alice. She was the first person in the Cullen family Kimberly trusted all those years ago when she was first changed and that was why she felt comfortable with Alice.

Tommy smiled softly glad to see her trusting someone other than him. He walked into the kitchen.

* * *

He grabbed the phone and went back down into the basement knowing it was sound proof and nobody would be able to hear his conversation.

"Hello?" Edward answered.

"Hey, it's Tommy. Look, this is going to be a strange request but um…could you bring home some animal blood. Kimberly is nervous about hunting and is starving."

"She still won't hunt?" Edward asked.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, it's like she's scared to and she won't tell me why."

Edward sighed.

"Edward if you know something, please tell me."

"Ok look, you know I'd never betray someone's private thoughts like this but I think you need to know this so you can help her."

"Please, Edward, what did you see? Did she slip up?"

"I honestly don't know for sure, I do know is whenever someone asks her feed or tells her to go hunting. She gets this vision in her head of a little girl who is crying and begging not to be eaten."

Tommy sighed. "If she slipped up on anyone she'd never forgive herself but if she hurt a child…I don't think she'll ever recover. Why can't I see this?"

"You know she has the power to shut you out if she wants to."

Tommy sighed. "She doesn't block you out."

"She does, after the little girl vision she starts thinking about her ABCs so too keep me from seeing anymore."

Tommy let out a deep breath. "Thanks, Edward. You did the right thing."

"I know, don't worry I'll be home some extra blood for you."

"Thanks."

They both hung up and Tommy sighed. He just hoped Edward was wrong, Kimberly would never hurt a child….would she?

* * *

He made his way back the stairs smiling when he heard Kimberly giggling. He walked into the living and saw Jason and the others were putting on what looked to be a play of the ranger battling Rita and Jason was doing a scary good impression of Rita causing hysterical laughter to come from Kimberly's mouth. He laughed and walked in.

"I leave you all alone for five minute and this is what happens huh?" he teases.

"Dude, shhh, this is the best part!" Rocky said.

Jason grabbed his head and groaned. "OH! I've got such a headache!

Kimberly all but exploded with laughter as she laughed so hard she fell of the couch. Tommy laughed with her. It was good to see her laughing again. "Bro, it is seriously scary at how much you sound like her."

Jason shrugged. "I don't know how I do it. Maybe I'm secret Rita in disguise."

Kimberly shook her head. "You're not Rita, you're Jason." She spoke.

Jason smiled. "That's right, I'm Jason."

Kimberly smiled and then looked to Tommy. "Good phone call?"

Tommy nodded. "Very good, actually."

Just then the front door opened and Carlisle and Esme returned and a bunch of other vampires followed. In a flash Kimberly was by Tommy. Other than the Cullen's and her, Tommy, and Trini, there was a lot of blood red eyes, which in Kimberly's mind screamed danger! Red eyes were dangerous and wanted to hurt her.

"No, Tommy help!"

She moved behind him clinging to his shirt. Tommy wrapped his arms around her.

_Baby you're safe. They aren't going to hurt you. They are here to help us. _

_But they have red eyes. The Volturi have red eyes. _

_Just because they have red eyes doesn't mean they are dangerous. It just means they don't eat animals. _

_They eat people? They eat….children?_

Kimberly let out a blood curling scream and ran from the room. "I'm sorry." Tommy sighed.

"It's ok; Carlisle has all ready explained the situation. She is the one we are protecting then?" one of the other vampires asked.

Tommy nodded. "As you can tell she doesn't trust easily. Please excuse me while I go after."

In a flash Tommy is gone.

"We didn't mean to upset her." One of the females said.

"It's not you; she was hurt by the Volturi so she assumes all other vampires with red eyes are dangerous." Esme explained softly.

Everyone just nodded.

* * *

Tommy found Kimberly downstairs in the basement. She was sitting on the couch again curled up in a fetal position. "Kimberly? Baby?"

There was no response. Tommy sighed; worried she had gone back to her happy place. He went over to her and gently knelt down in front of her.

"I'm here." She whispered. "I just..." she shrugged.

"You're scared. It's understandable after all you've been through. But, the vampires Carlisle and Esme brought home aren't here to hurt you. They want to help protect you. Carlisle would never bring anyone near his family if he believed they were dangerous. Also I'd never let anyone in my house if I thought they were dangerous."

"I want to go back…but I know we can't." Kimberly whispered.

Tommy sighed. "You're safe here. Those other vampires aren't going to hurt you, Beautiful. I promise."

"They have red eyes."

"If we ate humans we'd have red eyes too. It just means they don't eat animals. It doesn't mean they're dangerous."

"I don't know, Tommy."

"I do, Beautiful. I'm not asking you to trust them. I'm asking you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Kimberly nodded.

"Ok, then let's go back upstairs."

They locked hands and went back upstairs.

* * *

They went back into the living room, and everyone was already getting to know each other. Tommy smiled. "I'm sorry about before. I'm Tommy Oliver, this is my wife Kimberly, she's shy but once she gets to know you she'll open up more." Tommy said shaking the other vampire's hands as Kimberly stayed half hidden behind him watching cautiously in case one of them attacked.

"Nice to meet you and do not worry, Kimberly, we are here to help you, not hurt you." One of the vampires spoke.

Kimberly buried her face in the back of Tommy's shoulder. Everyone chuckled at her shyness. "Can you read minds too?" she whimpered.

"No, I have a very different gift. I can make you see things, wonderful things."

"No!" Kimberly whimpered moving further behind Tommy.

"Uh, maybe it's best not to show her that, just yet." Tommy said. "When she was with the Volturi there was a vampire who could make you see your first fear as if it was happening right in front of you."

"I would never do that; I'm Zafrina by the way, part of The Amazon Coven. These are my sisters Senna, and Kachiri. They do not have any powers."

All the girls were tall and to Kimberly very intimidating and wore animals like fur clothing. They all had dark skin and long hair.

"Nice to meet you all." Tommy said nicely.

Tommy moved over to the couch and sat down letting Kimberly sit on his lap so she felt safer. Everyone one sat gathered around in the living room.

Jasper stood up with two other vampires, one male and one female. "This is Peter and his wife Charlotte. They helped me escape from Maria all those years ago and gave me a place to live. We've been friends every since."

"I can understand how you're feeling, Tommy. If someone had done to Charlotte what they did to Kimberly I would lose my mind." Peter said.

Tommy nodded. "Thank you, Peter it's nice to meet you."

"We have no powers in my Coven. We just have Mary, and Randall. But without power we will help fight against the Volturi and protect your wife."

"Thank you."

They more time passed the more relaxed and less fearful Kimberly became.

Carlisle stood up and finished the rest of the introductions "This is Eleazar and his mate Carmen, Tanya, Irina, Kate, and Kate's mate Garrett. They are all members of the Denali coven.. Cousin's to this family, because we've known them for a very long time. They like us only live on animal blood."

Kimberly relaxed greatly upon hearing that.

"Eleazar's power is that can he identify what your power may or may not be after you're turned." Carlisle continued to explain.

"Would have been nice to have him before I suddenly vanished that morning." Tommy joked.

Everyone laughed.

"What about, Kate?"

"Kate's power is bit more dangerous. She can shock you hard enough that it knocks you off your feet."

"Wow." Tommy muttered.

Kimberly whimpered and curled into Tommy'

"She only uses her powers for the bad, Kimberly. Do not be scared of her." Carlisle said.

"Next we have Tia, Amun, Benjamin, and Kebi are members of the Egyptian coven. Ben is the only one with powers, but he can control nature to become dangerous and physically harm someone."

"Alistair, Charles, and Makenna are European nomads. Alistair is one of my oldest and dearest friends. . His special power is tracking. Charles's special power is to sense if a statement is true."

Kimberly looked up. "Like me."

"Yes, Kimberly very much like you." Carlisle smiled.

Kimberly smiled feeling better. "Who else has a power like mine?"

"I was just getting to that; Maggie has the ability to sense if someone is lying. She is from the Irish coven along with Siobhan and Liam. Siobhan's power is to alter the course of a situation through willpower."

"So can't she just make this all go away?" Kimberly asked.

"No, it's very hard to explain. Last but not least we've got Vladimir, Stefan and Nahuel. Nahuel is like Nessie, he is half human half vampire."

"Now that the introductions are taken care of let's come up with a final plan to take the Volturi down once and for all!" Emmett said.

"Well does anyone have a plan?" Jason asked.

Nobody said a word.

"Well this is going to be easy."

Tommy sighed. He had an idea but he wasn't sure how the others would react to it. "I've got an idea. But we can't talk about it in here. I can't take a chance of the Volturi hearing us."

"Let's go into the basement and talk about it then." Carlisle said.

Everyone went downstairs into the basement and Tommy told them all his plan. They all it agreed it was a good one and decided it was best to just train and work on controlling their powers until the time came.

Edward and Bella returned after that. Edward had brought home some blood to share with Kimberly. But to everyone's surprise she still refused it, causing Tommy to worry even more. He shared a worried look with Edward.

"Why don't we all go get started on training." Carlisle said.

Everyone went upstairs leaving Tommy and Kimberly alone.

"Kimberly, Baby, you're really starting to worry me. What is the matter? What happen to make you so scared of feeding? If you slipped up it's ok. It won't change anything."

"Stop!" Kimberly whimpered. "I didn't slip up! Stop saying I did!"

"Then what happen? Did you see something; was it another vision from that Don guy?"

'NO! IT WAS REAL! WHAT I SAW WAS REAL!"

"So you admit you saw something, what was it, Angel? What did Aro do?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly didn't answer. Tommy sighed. "Will you show me?" he asked softly.

"NO! JUST LEAVE IT ALONE!" Kimberly cried! "I DIDN'T HURT ANYONE I SWEAR! I'M NOT A MONSTER I'M NOT!"

In a flash Kimberly was gone. Tommy ran after her and reached her before she got out of the house. She was hungry and if she got out there was no telling what she would do or who would get hurt.

"Ok then feed, please Kimberly I'm begging you, just feed." Tommy begged as he stood in front of the front door blocking her way out.

"It's bear, I…I can't." Kimberly whimpered. "Please, don't make me."

Tommy sighed. "If I can get you something else, like an elk or something will you drink it?"

Kimberly nodded softly. Tommy took her hand and led her back downstairs to the basement. "Nobody else knows this is down here." He went over to the computer and pressed a few buttons and then a mini fridge rose up from a trapped door on the floor. Tommy went over and opened it. It was filled with bottles of blood.

Kimberly gasped.

Tommy grabbed two bottles and closed it and pressed a few more buttons and it went back down. "I created this in case someone ever got too sick or injured to hunt. It's all elk blood." He handed her a bottle and she took it. "Have as much as you want. When it goes back down into the floor it's really goes to the command center where Zordon and Alpha have an unlimited supply of blood for us."

Kimberly nodded and opened her blood drinking it hungrily.

"That's my girl." Tommy drank his too and after a few more bottles both of their eyes had returned to their natural golden brown color.

"That feels better doesn't it?"

Kimberly nodded once more.

"From now on we can come down here and feed instead of going hunting. At least until you're comfortable enough to hunt again."

"Thank you, Tommy." Kimberly whispered.

"You're welcome. When you're ready to talk about what you saw just tell me and I'll listen, or if you want to go back to our special spot tell me and we can go there together then you can show me."

Kimberly nodded. Tommy kissed her head and they went back upstairs and out back to watch as the other's trained.

Kimberly had promised to come get him when she was ready to tell him, but what he didn't know was that she was never going to be ready because she didn't plan on ever telling him. She was going to spend forever with secret and nobody was ever going to find out what really happen.

* * *

**A/N now is your last chance to guess what happen and why Kimberly won't feed. You'll find out in the next chapter so this is your last chance. If you guess right I'll tell you! Leave me your thoughts in a review.**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	13. The Truth is Out

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE GUYS! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT. THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

Kimberly had promised to come get him when she was ready to tell him, but what he didn't know was that she was never going to be ready because she didn't plan on ever telling him. She was going to spend forever with secret and nobody was ever going to find out what really happen.

The vampires continued to practice and train all night. The humans stopped and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

The next morning everyone was in the basement was showing off their powers. Kimberly had remained quiet and closed off from the others just staying close to Tommy and not speaking much. Everyone knew Jane's return had shaken her up even if she wasn't there to see it.

"What is Carlisle's power?" Jason asked suddenly.

"His compassion." Esme answered with a smile, "but he's also one of the best doctors."

Carlisle chuckled. "If you ask her, she'll say everything is my power."

Everyone laughed. "Speaking of which though, Kim, I never gave you a exam after you were kidnapped."

Kimberly froze and buried her face in Tommy's shoulder and shook her head.

"She's a vampire is it really possible she was hurt?" Jason asked.

"It can't hurt to check, we already missed one scar already. I'd like to check just to make sure we aren't missing anymore."

"No!" Kimberly shrieked fearfully. "Don't touch me, no!"

"Kimberly, you know I'd never hurt you." Carlisle said gently.

"No! That's what he said too! Then he bit me and touched me in places I didn't want him to!"

Everyone froze.

"Kimberly, what are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

"HE TOUCHED ME! ARO TOUCHED ME IN PLACES ONLY TOMMY HAS EVER TOUCHED AND HE KISSED ME IN PLACES ONLY TOMMY HAS KISSED! IF THAT WASN'T BAD ENOUGH HE LET ZEDD HAVE A TURN! THAT DISGUSTING MONSTER HAD HIS HANDS ALL OVER ME!" Kimberly screamed no longer able to keep quiet. She was crying hard, even though she had no tears.

The comments and questions came like wildfire after that.

"WHAT!" Jason roared. "ZEED TOUCHED YOU! THAT'S IT! HE'S DEAD! HE IS WORSE THAN DEAD I'M GOING TO KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

"Were you raped?" Rosalie asked.

"Did you fight back?"

"What else did they do to you?"

"He dead! I'm going to kill Zedd!"

"Zedd is a monster I'm going to make sure he pays."

"Kimberly I swear when I get my hands on him I'll…"

"STOP!" Tommy yelled as Kimberly sunk down to the floor pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face into her knees and whimpered.

Tommy sighed and knelt in front of her. "Beautiful?"

There was no response. Tommy sighed. "She's gone again."

"Can you get her back?" Jason asked.

"Of course I can…but I'm not going to."

"What?" everyone asked?

"Not when the second I do you're all going to continue to harass her with questions. I'm going to bring her back, but I'm going to make sure when she comes back she's is somewhere safe."

"But you can't leave the house, people know you." Rosalie said.

"I'm going back to Angel Grove, that all I'll say."

"What if you run into someone you know?" Trini asked.

"That's the perks of being invisible; nobody can see me or Kimberly." With that Tommy lifted Kimberly into his arms and turned them both invisible and they were gone.

* * *

They arrived at the Angel Grove Park and went over to their spot. They were still invisible when Tommy sat down. He kissed Kimberly on the head and closed his eyes. To his surprise he hit a mental wall. He couldn't get through. Kimberly wasn't letting him in. He sighed. He knew why, she was scared to death. She had finally told him that Zedd sexually assaulted her and now she was scared he was angry with her because of it. He hated Zedd before but now he really hated Zedd and vowed to destroy him and Aro first chance he got. He hugged her close to his chest. He kissed her head and tried again. "Beautiful, if you can hear me, please let me in. I'm not angry with you. It wasn't your fault. Zedd had no right to touch you, Aro had no right, and please Beautiful let me in."

For a while it was quiet but finally Tommy was allowed in. He found her sitting at the same spot as always right by the lake just watching the water. Only this time she was crying into her hands. Tommy's heart broke. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Beautiful, please don't cry. I'm not angry with you. This wasn't your fault."

Kimberly turned to look at him. "I knew what Aro did, I remembered that. I didn't remember what Zedd did until I saw him on that screen but everyone was angry enough at me I didn't want to make it worse! "Tommy I'm so sorry! I'm so, so, sorry! I tried to stop him! I did, I fought with everything I had but Aro had me pinned down and Jane made sure I stayed weak and….and…" She fell into his arms crying hysterically.

"Shhh, Beautiful, Shhh, don't be sorry, it's not your fault. I know you fought as hard as you could but sometimes it's not enough." Tommy kissed her head as he hugged her tightly. "Baby, it wasn't your fault. I'm not angry with you, I'll never be angry with you."

Kimberly just cried hysterically into his chest.

"Just let it out, Beautiful, let out all the pain and hurt they caused you. It's just us here, nobody else. Just let it all out."

He knew she never really had a chance to do it before and now she did and he wanted to make sure she did it.

"Oh Tommy, it was so awful! Jane came in every day and tortured me! She would try and brainwash me into believing you didn't love me, and when it didn't work Don would come in a make me see you dying over and over again. Then they called Rita and Zedd and they knew all my weaknesses and how to hurt me both physically and mentally."

"Is that when they put that thing on your back?"

Kimberly nodded. "It was their first attempt at getting me to doubt your love for me. But it didn't work."

"What else did they do to you? Talking about it will help you heal."

"It was mostly Jane hurting me every day and Don showing me visions of you dying. Rita and Zedd tried but really didn't hurt me."

"He touched your private places though."

"That was towards the end, same with Aro. It was right before you came to rescue me."

"Is that why you went catatonic?"

"Part of." Kimberly squeaked out as new tears filled her eyes.

"It was that little girl wasn't it? She's the reason you went catatonic?"

Kimberly nodded and squeezed her eyes shut.

"What happen to her, Kimberly? What happen to that little girl?" Tommy asked her as gently as he could.

"I can't tell you!" Kimberly whimpered so brokenly it broke Tommy's heart.

"Can you show me? Please, Angel?"

"No, no." Kimberly cried shaking her head. "I can't, I can't, please, please!"

"Ok, ok, shhh, shhh, you don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with. Is the little girl the reason you won't hunt?"

"Part of…" she squeaked out.

Tommy sighed. "Kimberly, Baby, please. What happen to you, it's more than just Jane hurting you. There is more, I can tell."

"No, I can't, I can't." Kimberly said frantically. "I'm sorry…"

The next thing Tommy knew Kimberly was gone and he was back in the real world. Kimberly had actually pushed him out. He growled and punched the floor. He had pushed her too hard and now she was shutting him out. "Baby, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please let me back in. I promise I won't push you anymore. I'm so sorry. Please, Baby, let me in. I won't push you anymore. I promise."

A few seconds ticked by and finally he was allowed back in. He sighed. "Thank you, Beautiful."

"Tommy, I wasn't trying to shut you out."

"What? But I…"

"I was trying to come back with you, but every time I opened my eyes I was in the same place as I am now so I kept trying, but now I'm a little worried I'm stuck and can't get out."

"No, no, no." Tommy said quickly. "You are in the same place as you are now. I took you back to our special place and turned us invisible."

"Oh, so I was out?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok, just…in time I'll tell you what happen and why I can't hunt anymore. But for right now I'm just not brave enough to talk about it."

"That's ok, Beautiful. I understand. I won't push anymore."

They shared a passionate kiss and both left the mental park and opened their eyes to see the real park.

"I personally like this park better." Kimberly said softly.

"I know, so do I."

"Do I really have to let, Carlisle look at me, Tommy."

"He would never hurt you."

"I know that, Tommy. I'm not scared of Carlisle."

"So what does scare you then?"

"I don't know." Kimberly sighed.

"I think I do, I think you're scared of what we're going to find. Every time you go to the park and the longer you're in there, memories of what happen fade. You're scared that us finding something will bring back more memories you don't want to remember."

Kimberly nodded softly and leaned further into his arms. "I like not knowing what happen to me. I'm scared of what could have happened to me."

"But, Baby, you'll never be able to move on from what happen until you remember everything that happen to you."

"I know." Kimberly whimpered. "But that's what scares me. Tommy, what if…what if Aro and Zedd really did…" Kimberly had a hard time getting the words out until she finally managed to choke out "What if it wasn't sexual assault but…but rape?"

"Oh my Baby!" Tommy cooed hugging her closer to his chest. "If it did happen we will get through it together."

"I'm scared to know the truth, Tommy."

"I know, Baby, I am too. But we need to know, we can't go the rest of our lives living with the wondering."

"I know." Kimberly.

"Hey, no matter what happens, no matter what we find out, Kimberly, I will never stop loving you, I will always love you."

"Will I always be your Beautiful?" Kimberly whimpered out crying softly.

"Oh Kimberly!" Tommy cried out hugging her as tight to his chest as possible without breaking her half."Oh Beautiful, Beautiful, Angel, Baby, Oh my sweet, sweet, sweet, Angel. You will ALWAYS, ALWAYS, ALWAYS, ALWAYS, BE MY BEAUTIFUL! That's not even a question."

Kimberly nodded and buried her face into his chest.

Tommy hugged her close and kissed her head. "Are you ready to go home?"

"No." Kimberly whimpered

Tommy sighed.

"I'll never be ready, just take me home." She whimpered again.

Tommy lifted her up and carried her out of the park. Tommy knew they both were going to feel better when they got their answers once and for all.

* * *

They got back to house and Tommy went inside. He could hear everyone was still downstairs in the basement. Their topic of conversation…Kimberly. He heard Edward coming up the stairs and met him half way in the kitchen.

"Hey, I wouldn't go down there. Everyone is still in an outrage of what Kimberly told them." Edward said softly and gently so he didn't upset Kimberly.

"Yeah, the doesn't surprise me. Is Carlisle…"

"He feels guilty. He was just trying to help, not make her blurt out anything."

"Of course, we know that. Kimberly is just mainly scared of what he's going to find."

"I can understand that. But I'll help anyway I can."

"Thanks, do you think you can get everyone out of the basement and Carlisle can do his exam down there? I'd be more private for her?"

"Of course, Kimberly, is there anyone you want to stay down there?" Edward asked softly.

"You…Jason…Tommy…Tommy." Kimberly answered in a soft voice only vampires would hear.

Both Edward and Tommy chuckled. "All right, so I'll have Jason stay down there."

He left the room and Tommy set Kimberly down on her feet but kept her close in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. She hugged him tighter. "I'm right here, My Beautiful. I'll always be right here." He whispered softly.

Everyone came upstairs and stopped and stared when they saw Tommy and Kimberly. Tommy lifted Kimberly back up and walked passed them into the basement.

Jason, Edward, and Carlisle were waiting. Tommy went over to the couch and tried to set Kimberly down but she clung tighter to him and whimpered. "NO, no, no, no!" she said frantically.

"Ok, Ok, My Beautiful, shhh." Tommy cooed. He tuned and sat down keeping her on his lap, holding her close. "How are we going to do this?"

"Anyway that makes Kimberly as comfortable as possible." Carlisle answered.

"I know, but I mean…we're not human our bodies naturally heal when hurt."

"That's what we all thought, but whatever Aro used to cause that scar on her back, is powerful enough to not heal so I just want to be sure she doesn't have any more damage."

"Wouldn't we be able to feel it, like if I touched it or something?" Tommy wondered.

"Maybe, or maybe not. But to be safe we need to check."

"How?" Tommy asked once more. Kimberly was too scared to speak so he'd ask all the right questions and say all the right things before anyone got close enough to touch her.

"We have two options, one you'll be able to help with. We simply press on her body and if it causes her pain then we look more into it. You could be the one pressing on her if it makes you both more comfortable."

"What's the other choice?" Tommy asked.

"I got scan from Zordon we can simply scan her body and it will pick up on any damage."

Tommy kissed Kimberly on the head. "It's your choice, My Beautiful. What do you want?"

Kimberly only shrugged.

"Kimberly, if you pick the scan you'll be able to lay on Tommy's lap as we run the scanner across you. If you pick just pressing you would have to lay on your own." Edward explained further.

Kimberly didn't speak to them, but they had a feeling she was still communicating with Tommy,

"She wants the scan." Tommy answered for her.

"All right, I'll go get it, Kimberly lay down on your back, Sweetheart." Carlisle told them.

Tommy gently eased Kimberly away from him and down onto her back keeping her head on his lap as he stroked her hair. He could feel her fear.

"Shhh, you're safe, nobody is going to hurt you."

Jason knelt down by her side. "I may be a human, but I'll die before I let anyone hurt you, especially Zedd. I'm sorry I scared you before. I was angry at Zedd and I lost control."

"Love you, Jason." Kimberly muttered.

"I love you too, Baby sister."

He kissed her forehead. Carlisle came back with a small hand-held scanner. "Now just lay still and this will all be over soon."

He went over to Kimberly and started to scan her body. Jason and Tommy just stayed by her and soothed her to keep her calm and from moving too much.

* * *

As soon as it was over Kimberly sat up and snuggled back into Tommy's side.

"Everything looks ok. Some cuts and bruises but not too serious. Also, I'm sure you'll both be please to know that there was no damage done to Kimberly's…well private area." Carlisle said. "So she was not raped. They did touch her, she had some bruises on her chest but down below is perfectly fine."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Tommy said.

"You're welcome. I'll leave you too, alone."

Carlisle went upstairs leaving the others alone.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Jason smiled.

Kimberly didn't respond. Jason looked to Tommy worriedly.

"She isn't catatonic. Just quiet." Tommy explained.

Jason rubbed her back. "That's ok. As long as she is still here with us I'm happy."

"She only goes catatonic if she feels threatened." Tommy explained. "She feels safe right now, but still shaken from what she told all of us so she's quiet."

"You really do know her so well." Jason chuckled.

Tommy shrugged. He didn't think it was anything special. He knew his wife, any good husband did.

"Jason, no leave." Kimberly whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Jason smiled and kissed her head.

"I bad, you're going to leave."

Now Jason was confused. She sounded like a little girl. "What did you do that was bad?"

Kimberly didn't answer him.

"I won't push you for answers. Just know that no matter what you did, I'm always going to love you."

Kimberly was quiet again. Jason sighed. "I'm going to check on, Trini."

He kissed her head and went upstairs. Edward followed.

"Tommy, I want you to see." She whispered.

"See what, Angel." Tommy said softly kissing her cheek.

"Why I won't hunt."

"Are you sure? There is no pressure."

"I'm sure, I won't be able to ever tell you. Talking about it just hurts too much but I can show you."

"Ok, let's go back to the park then."

Kimberly nodded. "I just have one request."

"What's that?"

"You don't tell the others."

Tommy nodded. "Nobody will hear it from me."

Kimberly nodded. "Let's go."

They both laid down on the couch and faced each other their foreheads touching and they closed their eyes.

* * *

They arrived hand in hand at the park. They went over to their favorite spot and sat down. Tommy kissed her head. "You can stop whenever you want. I won't press for more."

Kimberly nodded and inhaled and exhaled a deep shaky breath. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again. Tommy and Kimberly had been moved to the corner of the small room, Kimberly had once been held in. The other Kimberly was laying on the cot staring at the ceiling.

"I was thinking about you here. How much I missed you and couldn't wait for you to come save me. As much as they tried to make me believe you wouldn't come I knew better."

Tommy kissed her head. "I'll always come for you, Beautiful."

Suddenly the door opened and the real Kimberly tensed, her breathing picked up. Tommy held her tighter. "It's not real, you're safe. I'm right here."

**(Bold Kimberly's vision/**regular is real life.)

**Aro walked over to the fake Kimberly as she sat up. "What?" Kimberly growled.**

**"I've been thinking…"**

**"Normally, I'd say don't hurt yourself but that would be a lie because I hope it did hurt! Please tell me it hurt!" Kimberly bit back.**

Tommy laughed. "Nice."

Kimberly giggled. "They really didn't break me till the last that. I mean, they were mean and did bad things to me but this is what really broke me, Tommy. This is why I went catatonic in the first place."

**Aro growled. "Normally, I'd have Jane punish you for that. But I can tell you're weak. You haven't fed recently. So I brought you a little snack."**

**"I'd rather starve before I drink from a human." Fake Kimberly answered.**

**"I think you might change your mind…FELIX!"**

**Felix walked in with a small girl. She was no more than four years old. She was shaking and crying in fear. Fake Kimberly gasped and quickly went over to the little girl. She stroked her hair and hugged her to her chest trying to comfort her.**

**"What have you done!" Fake Kimberly growled.**

"I was hungry, and she did smell good but I couldn't hurt her. I knew I could control myself long enough not to hurt her." Real Kimberly explained. "I was scared for her though. I didn't want Aro to kill her and she was so scared." She choked out.

**"I found this little girl wondering around outside. I thought you might like a treat."**

**"She's a baby, how dare you!" Fake Kimberly stood up stilling holding the child close in her arms.**

**"She's a human that's all I care about. Now drink from her."**

**"No!"**

**"Drink. I know you're hungry."**

**"I'd rather starve!"**

**"I see you're going to need a little motivation."**

**"Jane can do her worst. I won't feed on this small child!"**

**"Oh no, my Dear, I won't need Jane for this."**

Everything froze for minute as the Real Kimberly spoke. "I was fast and I was strong but Aro was faster and stronger than me."

"I understand. Carlisle always warned us that animal blood kept us alive just not as strong as regular vampires." Tommy nodded. "Can you finish?"

Kimberly nodded and everything started to move again.

**Aro grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her from the Fake Kimberly's arms. He grabbed her wrist and bit into it drinking and drinking as the small girl screamed and cried hysterically. Blood was dripping down her arm.**

"The blood was calling to me, but her screams and cries were louder. I had to do something. Aro was going to kill her." The Real Kimberly choked as tears filled her eyes.

"What did you do?" Tommy asked as gently as she could.

**Fake Kimberly growled angrily and ran at Aro and grabbed the girl tightly in her arms and ran towards the door as fast as she could. She reached the huge doors and opened it and pushed the little girl out of it. Just then she dropped to her knees crying out in pain. The little girl turned and looked to Kimberly. "I can help, I get mommy, she help you!"**

**"No! RUN! JUST RUN!" Kimberly screamed on top of her lungs.**

**Feeling scared the small girl took off running. The door closed and Kimberly didn't know what happen after that. She could only hope she found her mom.**

**"That wasn't smart." Aro growled.**

**Kimberly just laid on the ground screaming and crying out in pain. Jane stood by smirking.**

**"That's enough, Jane." Aro said.**

**Jane stopped and walked away.**

"Is this when you went catatonic?" Tommy asked.

Real Kimberly shook her head and wiped her eyes with her arms. "There is more." She whimpered.

Tommy sighed. "What else?"

**Aro grabbed Kimberly by the arm and dragged her weak body back to the room. He threw her roughly on the bed. "You need to be fed, and you will be fed even if we have to force it!" Aro growled.**

**Jane, Felix and a few others walked into the room. They all held her down to the bed. Kimberly squirmed but was weak enough from Jane's attack, and she hadn't had any blood since before she and Tommy were married.**

**Aro came in with another human, she was older and not as scared. Kimberly knew what was going to happen so she sealed her lips shut.** Everything stopped and The Real Kimberly shook her head.

"This is when they touched me. I wouldn't open my mouth so they touched me knowing I'd protest and when I did they shoved the woman's wrist into my mouth and I was forced to drink it!" Kimberly cried hysterically, shaking uncontrollably, hyperventilating trying to catch her breath.

"Oh my Baby!" Tommy cooed hugging her tighter to his chest. "That's why you won't feed? Because you were forced to drink human blood?"

"I WAS FORCED TO DRINK THE HUMAN BLOOD AND I LIKED IT! TOMMY! IT WAS THE BEST THING I'VE HAD IN 11 YEARS! IT WAS AMAMZING!"

"It's ok, all the Cullen's have had their taste of human blood."

"IT WASN'T JUST A TASTE TOMMY! THEY NEVER PHYSICALLY REMOVED THE WRIST FROM MY MOUTH!"

Tommy sighed. Now he understood. Kimberly had killed the woman and when she died the wrist slipped out of her mouth. "That's why you won't hunt anymore, you don't want to kill anymore?" Tommy asked finally understanding everything.

Kimberly nodded crying just as hard. "I can't kill anymore, Tommy. Every time I hunt, I cry because of all the animals I hurt and I've finally become a monster and I killed another human. I killed someone, Tommy. How can you ever forgive me? How will Zordon ever forgive me!"

"My Beautiful…"

"NO!" Kimberly screamed "I'M NOT BEAUTIFUL! I'M A MONSTER! I'M A MURDERER! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

"No, you're not. Kimberly! You didn't ask for this human to be brought to you, you didn't take her wrist in your own hands or worse bite her neck. It was forced you were forced to drink human blood. Kimberly, listen to me…" He gently turned her face to look at him. "A real monster, a real murderer wouldn't have risked herself more pain or torture to save that little girl's life. A real monster would have taken her life the second he got a chance. Aro, he is the monster. He feed off that little girl like she was nothing. You, risked your life to get her out of there. You got her out of the horrid place and back to somewhere safe. A real monster wouldn't have done that."

"I sent her off alone! She could have gotten lost or hurt or someone else could have kidnapped her! I don't know I did her any good!"

"Kimberly you saved her life!" Tommy said sternly. "She would have been killed if you hadn't gotten her out of there. Kimberly, listen to me and listen to me good, YOU. ARE. NOT. A. MONSTER. YOU. ARE. NOT. A. MURDERER!"

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not! You never have been and you never will be! Listen to me, Kimberly, what happen to that woman was not your fault! You had no choice! A real monster killed by choice. You are not a monster. I'll tell you that until you believe me."

"I feel like such a horrible person." Kimberly cried.

"But you're not."

Kimberly just cried into Tommy's chest. She thought she'd feel better after telling him the truth, but now she only felt worse. When would she start to feel better?

* * *

**A/N well...what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	14. Helpful Advice

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

Kimberly just cried into Tommy's chest. She thought she'd feel better after telling him the truth, but now she only felt worse. When would she start to feel better?

Kimberly cried and cried. Neither of them knew how long it was. After a while Kimberly stopped and looked up at him. Tommy wiped away her tears with his thumb. "This is one thing I don't miss." He said honestly.

Kimberly just nodded and sniffed softly. Tommy smiled softly. "One thing I did miss though…" He smirked at her and said "…That beautiful blush you get when I say 'my Beautiful, Pink Crane, who's got the cutest smile in the world'"

Kimberly smiled and a bright redness formed on her cheeks.

"YES!" Tommy cheered playfully.

"Tommy, stop it!" she whined and tried to hide her face, but he stopped her. She whined.

He laughed. "I've missed that adorable blush so much!"

"I'm glad I don't blush anymore."

"Well, if it's only here I get to see it, then I guess you're going to have to stay trapped here with me forever." He teased holding her tightly to her chest, not tight enough to hurt her, just enough so she couldn't get away.

Kimberly giggled and squirmed. "Why is it when I want to stay here you say I can't, but when you want to stay here we can?"

"Because I'm the boss." He teased. "You must obey me."

Kimberly scoffed playfully. "Yeah, like that is going to happen."

"Oh it will, I know how to make you obey me." He said in a fake evil voice.

"You don't scare me, Mr. Oliver."

Tommy's hands went to her side slowly spider walking up and down. "What about now?"

Kimberly whined and squirmed. "Ok, ok, you win! No tickling!"

Tommy chuckled and stopped. "I knew you'd see it my way."

Kimberly giggled and shook her head. "Jerk!"

"Ah, but I'm a jerk who was able to make his upset wife laugh again." He smirked.

That's when Kimberly realized he had planned the entire thing. She smiled and snuggled into him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, I was just kidding. We need to get back. I think we should talk to Carlisle and see what he recommends we do to help her overcome what happen."

Kimberly looked down at her hands. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone."

Tommy sighed. "I think it will help. Baby, neither of us have ever experienced anything like this before. We need to talk to Carlisle and see what we should do."

Kimberly shook her head. "You promised me!"

"I did and I'll keep that promise. I won't tell anyone without your permission first. But, I think you it will help you to talk about it with someone who has been through this before and knows how to help you."

Kimberly sighed. "Not Carlisle, he's never slipped up before."

"What about, Edward?"

Kimberly sighed and nodded. "Ok, but only him. I don't want any of the rangers to know what I did."

Tommy nodded. "Let's go back."

"Can't Edward come to us?" Kimberly whined.

Tommy chuckled. "No, but even if he could, I wouldn't let him. This is our secret spot only."

Kimberly giggled and nodded. They locked hands and stood up and left the park.

* * *

The opened their eyes and were back in the basement.

"You wait here, I'll go get Edward." Tommy said softly.

Kimberly nodded as they both sat up and Tommy was about to go up when Edward came down.

Tommy laughed. "I always forget you're a mind reader."

"I know." Edward teased.

Both boys laughed.

"So, what's going on?" Edward asked.

"Kimberly finally told me why she won't hunt. The reason is because she slipped up on a human and her guilt became too overwhelming for her to hunt the animals."

"Was it the little girl?" Edward asked.

"No, Kimberly was able to save the little girls life. But Aro forced a woman's wrist into her mouth and Kimberly had no choice but to drink her blood until the woman died."

Edward sighed and nodded understanding. "Well, in a way, it's good. Because once you realize it wasn't your fault you won't feel as guilty and you'll be more willing to hunt."

"But it was my fault! I drank her blood!" Kimberly said.

"You had no other choice, her bleeding wrist was shoved into your mouth and you were pinned down and too weak to fight it off."

"I liked it." Kimberly whimpered looking down at her hands. "It tasted good."

Edward sighed and nodded. "It always will taste good. It's like going on a diet and only eating fruits and veggies, then one day you cheat and have a slice of chocolate cake. It's always going to taste good because it's what your body craves and wants, but to keep healthy you stay away from it."

Kimberly didn't respond to him. Tommy sighed and rubbed her back. "We just…I need to know how I can help her understand it isn't her fault?"

"It's going to take time, Tommy. She needs to believe it herself before she can believe it from anyone else."

"Is there anything I can do to make it happen sooner? I hate seeing her suffer."

Edward shook her head."You can try getting her to hunt again, and try getting her to talk about it and admit it happen, but other than that there isn't anything you can do."

Tommy sighed and nodded. "Thanks, Edward.

"If you need anything else let me know."

Edward went back upstairs. Neither of them moved.

* * *

For the longest time it was quiet, nothing could be hear from either of them, until finally…Kimberly spoke.

"Tommy?" Kimberly whimpered.

"Yes, Beautiful?" Tommy answered softly kissing her head.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Cheating."

Kimberly burst into tears and Tommy gasped. He wanted to scream. How could she feel like she cheated on him?

"Kimberly Ann Hart, you look at me right now," he said sternly yet softly.

Kimberly shook her head too ashamed to look at him.

"Kimberly, look at me."

Again she shook her head.

"Beautiful, hey, baby, please look at me." He gently used his thumb and lifted her chin to look him in the eyes. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again. You hear me? You did NOT cheat on me. Aro and Zedd decided to take advantage of you that is on them. You didn't do anything wrong."

Kimberly just casted her eyes down toward the ground, "You're the only man who is supposed to be able to touch me where they did."

"No, the only people who are able to touch you in those places are the people who you allow to do so. You did not allow Zedd or Aro to touch you there but they did it anyway. It doesn't mean you cheated on me. The way I see it, the only way you could cheat on me is if you wanted them to touch you in those places."

"I didn't!" Kimberly cried.

"I know that, Beautiful, that's why I cannot be angry with you for what happen. It wasn't your fault."

"I should have fought them off harder."

"Beautiful, you were physically and mentally weak thanks to Jane and the blood loss. Baby, I know you are stronger than you think. I think you fought as hard as you could to get away from them. Jane was keeping you weak and you had, what, 3 maybe 4 other older stronger vampires pinning you down? What did you think you could do? Kim, it wasn't your fault. I don't feel betrayed or cheated on. I'll tell you that until you finally believe me."

Kimberly nodded and just snuggled into him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful, I promise. Forever."

Kimberly closed her eyes and relaxed against his chest. Just then the door opened and Carlisle and Esme came down the steps.

"Hey, is it ok we came down here. We're worried about, Kimberly." Esme said.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, she told me a lot of information, now she's just healing from it all."

"Can we do anything to help?" Carlisle asked.

Tommy shook her head. "It's mostly guilt, Kimberly feels right now."

"I'm sure she does, she will." Esme said softly.

"Why do you sounds like you're speaking from experience?" Tommy asked.

"I am." Esme answered softly. "Carlisle wasn't my first husband. My ex-husband was a monster who used to beat and rape me. Because of that rape I never felt worthy enough to be with Carlisle. I never felt worthy enough to be his wife."

Kimberly looked up softly nodded. "That's how I feel."

"What did you do, Carlisle?" Tommy asked. "How did you make her stop feeling like that?"

"It took time, Tommy, that is something you need to understand. There is no instant fix for this. It's going to take time."

Tommy nodded. "I understand, what can I do in the mean time?"

"The number one most important thing is you must NEVER get angry with her for feeling self-conscience or shy, or scared, or anything like that. That will only make her feel more like you're angry at her and increase her guilt." Carlisle explained.

Tommy nodded. "I'd never get angry at her. This wasn't her fault."

Carlisle nodded and smiled. "I know, but the next thing to do is just give her time, if she asks for space or to be alone, as much as you don't want to, you need to give it to her."

Tommy sighed but nodded.

"But most important remind her every day, every hour if you have to, that you love her and nothing can stop you from loving her and remind her that what happens wasn't her fault and you don't blame her or feel betrayed." Esme said.

"I can do that." Tommy smiled.

"What about me." Kimberly asked softly. "Esme, how…how did you finally realizes that it wasn't your fault?"

"Carlisle, he asked me a question that made me look at the situation in a whole new light."

"What question was that?" Tommy asked.

"He said to me, if the roles were reversed would you be angry at me?"

"What?" Kimberly asked not understanding the question.

"If the Volturi had taken, Tommy instead and Jane had done to Tommy what Aro and Zedd did to you, would you be angry at him or feel betrayed?"

"No, I'd grab Bella and I'd go murder Jane with my bare hands."

Everyone laughed. Then Esme turned serious. "So, if you wouldn't be angry at Tommy in this situation why do you expect him to be angry at you?"

Kimberly grew quiet. That was a good question, a question she had never thought about before. She gave a soft shrug.

"That was Esme's answer too. But she soon realized that I was right and it wasn't her fault and she was a very worthy to be my wife. In time you'll realizes that too." Carlisle said with a soft smile.

Kimberly nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome and when your ready to talk about what else happen I'll be here." Carlisle said.

Kimberly gasped. "How did you find out?"

"Kimberly, I've seen more vampires slip up than you have. I know the signs, I the effects it has on people." Carlisle answered.

Kimberly looked up and buried her face back into Tommy's chest. "Carlisle, it wasn't that little girl. Kimberly set her free." Tommy explained.

"I know, but I can tell there was still a slip up involved."

"I'm sorry." Kimberly whimpered.

"I don't know the whole story, Kimberly but when you're ready to tell me about it I'll listen, but I also know it wasn't your fault and you had no reason to be sorry."

Kimberly just nodded. Suddenly a strong smell burned their nose.

"Eww, what is that?" Kimberly asked.

"Wolf." Carlisle answered.

"Jacob?" Tommy asked.

"And Nessie…" Esme said.

They all shared a look and raced up the stairs. Jacob and Nessie were sitting on the couch, Nessie was crying into her mother arms as Edward comforted her.

"What happen?" Tommy asked walking over and keeling down in front of Nessie.

"I'M SORRY!" Nessie screamed. "I'M SORRY!"

"Shhh, Baby, shhh, it's not your fault." Bella soothed.

"What happen?" Tommy asked again.

"The Volturi came to Forks." Jacob answered.

"Why? Everything they want is here." Tommy said.

"They wanted to send a message and knew Nessie could deliver it."

"Have they never heard of a post office?" Rocky asked causing everyone even Nessie to laugh.

"What's the message?" Tommy asked gently to Nessie.

Nessie looked to her parents worriedly. "It's ok, show him." Bella smiled softly.

Nessie put her hand on Tommy's cheek. Tommy saw what happen to her and Jacob and then she pulled away.

"They're coming here next. This time it's not just Jane, it's the entire Volturi clan."

Kimberly gulped as everyone tensed.

"So the battle is getting closer and closer?" Jason asked.

Tommy nodded. "They should be here by the end of the week."

Everyone gasped and looked to each other. They all knew they weren't ready to fight the Volturi, especially not when Kimberly was still mentally healing from her attack. How would they survive this fight?

* * *

**A/N So what do you think? Will they survive? I saw Breaking Dawn and it was AWESOME! But I also know more about Nessie's character than I did before that helps :D Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	15. The Real Kimberly Hart

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN! Sorry I took so long. I've been super busy! **

* * *

Everyone gasped and looked to each other. They all knew they weren't ready to fight the Volturi, especially not when Kimberly was still mentally healing from her attack. How would they survive this fight?

"There has to be a way to throw them off, we need more time." Jason said.

"I might have an idea." Edward said.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"A long time ago, Bella was being tracked by a vampire tracker and we had to get him off our trial so we had Esme, Alice, and Rosalie, put on Bella's clothes so the tracker would follow them and not Bella." Edward explained. "Maybe if we just scatter Kimberly's clothes it will throw them off."

"It's worth a try." Tommy said.

"You and I are the fastest so we can get home back quicker, can you come?"

"Um…" Tommy looked to Kimberly. He knew even after all these years, especially now, she got upset when he was gone too long. _Beautiful, would you be ok if I left for a little while?_

Kimberly just shrugged looking down at the floor.

"Hey, Kim, I'm just about to go for a walk outside. Want to join me?" Haley asked softly.

Kimberly smiled softly. She and Haley really didn't speak much and Kimberly knew it was time to make up and really become friends.

"Great, I'll be home soon, Beautiful. I promise." Tommy kissed her softly on the forehead and rushed upstairs to get his clothes and Kimberly's clothes and raced back down the stairs and out the door with Edward close behind in.

* * *

Haley and Kimberly went out back.

"So I never got to say how sorry I was, Kimberly. I totally went off on you when you first got here and I'm so sorry. You have no idea how bad I feel." Haley started as they both just headed into the woods.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Especially when you didn't understand the entire story. Plus, if the roles were reversed I would have snapped at you for hurting Tommy too."

They two girls smiled at each other. "So, are we friends?"

Kimberly nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we're friends."

They hugged each other tightly and pulled away. After that they talked as if they were best friends, as if they had known each other their entire lives.

Suddenly Haley tripped and her foot feel into a deep hole. She pulled it out but as she did she felt something slice at her skin causing her to hiss in pain. Kimberly looked inside the hole and something glowing. She reached inside and pulled it out. She gasped. It was a small lavender colored cube. Suddenly Kimberly felt a power surge through her she hadn't felt in a really long time. But she knew what had just happened. She gulped at the thought. Was she ready for this?

"Kimberly…" Haley said.

Kimberly looked to her and gasped again. When Haley cut her leg it had drew blood and now she was bleeding badly and Kimberly knew if she didn't leave now she'd lose control. But she had to help Haley back to the house. She slowly moved closer to Haley but then stepped back. "I'm sorry." Kimberly whispered and she took off running towards the house, cube hiding in her hands.

* * *

Kimberly ran back into the house panting hard.

"Carlisle!" Kimberly panted as she yelled.

He ran over. "What happen, where is Haley?"

"Woods, cut…blood….help…."

Carlisle didn't waste any time. He ran after Haley following the smell of her blood. Kimberly raced upstairs and locked herself in the bedroom. She sat down on their bed and opened her hands and looked at the cube. She gulped again. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't mentally or physically strong enough to fight with the rangers. She barely felt strong enough to fight with the Cullen's. What was going to happen to her now?

* * *

As Tommy was running around the woods tying clothes around the trees and throwing them in the bushes, something caused him to stopped. He felt this overwhelming fear wash over him. He heard the crane crying out in his head. "Kimberly…" He dropped all his clothes and ran back to the house.

He ripped the door opened.

"KIMBERLY!" He looked around the living room and Haley was on the couch with her leg up wrapped in a white bandage. "Oh no, tell me she didn't." Tommy sighed.

"She didn't. She was going to but she stopped herself and ran back to get help instead. Everyone has tried to get her to come down but she's locked herself upstairs in her room and nobody can figure out why." Haley explained.

"She's scared. I don't know what of yet, but I can feel her fear. When she gets scared like this she shuts down. I just hope it's not too late."

Tommy raced up the stairs to their room. The door was closed and Tommy had guess locked. He knocked softly. "Beautiful, are you in there?"

_Come on, it's not locked. _

Tommy opened the door and went inside. He closed and locked the door behind him. He went over to his wife and knelt down in front of her. She was holding something, clutching, was more like it, to her chest.

"What is it, Beautiful? What has you so scared?"

"I'm not ready." Kimberly whimpered.

"Oh Beautiful, if you're this scared of the battle you can stay here with Haley and just help us from the control room."

Kimberly shook her head again. "I'm not ready to fight."

"I know, Angel. That's what I just said. You can stay here."

Kimberly lowered her hands from her chest but kept them clutched closed. Tommy put his hands over her. "Show me, Beautiful, what is in your hands?"

Kimberly slowly opened her hand and he gasped when he saw the Lavender cube. Now he understood when she said she wasn't ready.

"Baby, you are ready. I can feel it. In fact I think this is what you need to help you heal and get your confidence back."

"I don't feel it." Kimberly shook her head.

"But you will, just give it time." Tommy told her gently.

"We don't have time. I need to be ready to fight before the Volturi come."

"You will be. Plus I…" Tommy sighed and leaned in kissing her softly on the lips and then pressed his forehead to hers. _I have a plan, Beautiful. If my plan works out there will be no fighting needed. All you and the others need to do is stand there and look tough._

_I can't even do that. _

_Yes you can. I'll make sure you can before I bring you to that battle field._

Kimberly just sighed. Tommy kissed her lips. "Come on, I think I know what will help cheer you up."

He took her hand and led her back downstairs where everyone was hanging out in the living room.

"Rangers, I've got some great news. We've got a new team member."

_You don't have to sound so proud and excited Tommy. _

He heard Kimberly think and shook his head. _When I'm done here I'm going onto the roof and shouting it out! I am proud and excited about this Beautiful! I get my partner in crime back. _

_Please don't do that. _

Tommy chuckled and pulled her into his arms. "Kimberly found a cube and it connected with her. She's the newest ranger."

All the rangers cheered and clapped for joy.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on, everyone stop." Rosalie said trying to calm everyone down.

Everyone stopped to look at her.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Are you all nuts! She can't be a ranger!"

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding? She has a panic attack whenever Tommy is away from her too long on a good day, and now if Tommy leaves her sight for even a split second she doesn't calm down until he's back. Also she's not even strong enough to protect herself if someone attacks her."

"You have no idea how wrong you are." Tommy said. "Kimberly is actually one of the strongest, bravest, and most independent woman I've ever met."

Rosalie started to laugh. "Are you talking about Kimberly Hart? The girl standing in your arms?"

Kimberly looked down at the floor. _See, I told you not to be proud or excited. _

Tommy growled softly. "You know what, Rosie, you want proof of how Kimberly is? Follow me!" He kissed Kimberly on the head. "You come with me too, Angel. You really need to see this."

* * *

Everyone followed him into the basement. Tommy went over to the keyboard and pressed a few buttons. Suddenly and video came on of Tommy. "I'm Tommy Oliver, and if you're not me something is seriously wrong."

"Oh yes! I love this video!" Ethan smiled.

"Ethan, shhh, not a word." Tommy said. "Rosie, you need to watch this very closely. As for the rest of the Cullen, last year you allowed us into your world, now it's your turn to step into the rangers world."

Tommy hit play and let the video play through.

"Look, Kimberly it's you!" Nessie shouted pointing at the screen.

Everyone chuckled. Kimberly was too in awe to respond. She couldn't take her eyes off the screen. It was like seeing a movie for the first time. She didn't want to look away in fear of missing something great!

As it showed the scene of Tommy and Kimberly first meeting Jason said "That's where it all started. It was love at first sight."

Tommy chuckled and looked at Kimberly's face. She was still in awe of what she was watching. He smiled knowing it was working.

Once Kimberly left the team Tommy stopped it.

"Hey!" the rangers cried.

Tommy chuckled. "We can watch the rest later. For now, Rosie, what do you think of Kimberly now?"

"Yeah, Rosalie, what do you think of me now?" Kimberly asked looking at her crossing her arms over her chest, giving her tons of attitude.

"Yes! She's back!" Jason laughed.

"Yeah!" all the rangers just cheered.

Rosalie growled and super sped over to Kimberly in attempt to attack her but Kimberly was faster and moved behind her. "Missed me." Kimberly smirked.

Rosalie growled and tried again but again Kimberly dodged her attack. "Are you trying to attack me? If you are you aren't doing a good job."

The rangers and even the Cullen's just laughed.

Rosalie was growing angrier at the minute. She lunged once more and once more Kimberly moved out of the way.

"This is fun." Kimberly giggled.

Rosalie growled. "Fine, you can fight, and you are strong but at least I never lied to my boyfriend and made him believe I was dead!"

Tommy growled as everyone gasped. They all thought for sure Kimberly was going to withdraw into herself again. But to everyone's surprise, even Tommy's she put her hands on her hips.

"No, you didn't, but that's only because you and your husband were vampires at the same time! Plus by lying to him I protected him from the one person who could kill him and that was me! If you and Emmett had met like Tommy and I did you'd lie to protect him too. So just shut up! Stop picking on me, because you know what Rosalie I'm tired of you treating me like a baby just because I'm not as tough as you! I'm strong and independent in my own way and I'm not going to hide it anymore, so you better step back and stop treating me like dirt because I will not stand for it anymore!"

Everyone in the room erupted into cheers. Even the Cullen's were clapping, Emmett was even cheering for Kimberly's new strength. Tommy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Guys, this is my wife Kimberly Hart. She's been hiding for a while but she's finally coming out."

"It's nice to meet the real you, Kimberly." Carlisle said with a smile.

Kimberly smiled. "It's nice to be the real me." She turned to Tommy and smiled brightly. "Thank you, Handsome."

"You're welcome, Beautiful."

They shared a passionate kiss on the lips. They pulled away and Kimberly smirked. "Now who is ready to kick some Volturi butt?"

Everyone started to laugh and Kimberly just smiled. It felt good being back. She just hoped nothing happen to send her back into her shell. Honestly, the thought of seeing Aro and Zedd again worried her. She knew she'd break instantly if they brought up what happen to her, and what about Jane? Suddenly Kimberly was nervous but she wasn't going to show it. The real Pink Ranger was back now and she wasn't going to run and hide again.

* * *

**A/N Yay! the real Kimberly has returned. Who likes the video idea to bring her back? Who loved her standing up to Rosalie? I know I did :D Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	16. The Helpful Memory

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

Now, that Kimberly was back in action it was time to get her ready to fight, physically and mentally. There was only one problem…with her new strength and power she didn't feel comfortable training with anyone but Tommy and he was busy training the teens.

"Kimberly come on, just punch me. I promise I can take it." Emmett said.

Kimberly shook her head. "I can really hurt you."

"Kimberly, I'm like a rock just come at me, come on! I know you have it in you."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to hurt my friends. So no, I won't come at you!"

Emmett ran at Kimberly but in a flash she was gone. Emmett turned around to see her standing there behind him. "Come on, Kimberly you need this."

"No!"

"Hey Guys." Tommy greeted as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Kimberly's waist and kissed the back of her head. "What's going on?"

"Your wife won't fight me. She's too scared."

"I'm not scared!" Kimberly growled.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Ok, ok, I think I know what this it. Emmett why don't you let me take over." Tommy said breaking up their banter.

Emmett nodded and walked over to spar with someone else.

Kimberly turned around in Tommy's arms. She and Tommy shared a kiss and pulled away.

"What's wrong, Beautiful? You were so confident before."

"I still am."

"No, you're not. Maybe you're trying to be but I can see it in your eyes. You don't really believe it anymore."

Kimberly sighed and looked down. _Something has changed, Tommy. My powers, my strength and speed, everything has changed. I can't control it anymore._

_It's normal. When I first got my cube I had to learn to control my powers again too. But you can do it. _

_But I don't want to hurt anyone. _

_You won't, you just spar with me. I think I can handle you. _

Kimberly giggled feeling better already. "I know for a fact you can't handle me." She teased.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on…Shorty!"

"Oh it's on Rainbow Ranger."

They pulled apart and got into a fighting stance and started to circle each other. Tommy threw a punch and Kimberly dodged easily and threw her own punch which sent Tommy flying back. Kimberly covered her mouth in shock.

Tommy crashed into a tree and stood up.

"Are you ok? I'm so, so, sorry!" Kimberly cried.

Tommy chuckled. "It's ok, I'm fine. Remember when you're fighting you less force than you used to. Let's try again. This time I'm not even going to come at you, you just come at me." Fear washed over him and he chuckled. "Relax, Beautiful. Remember I'm like you, I don't hurt easily. You can't hurt me."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled and nodded as Tommy walked back over and put his hand up. "Hit me." He said.

Kimberly threw another punch and smiled when it connected with his hand and he stayed in place.

"Good, again!" Tommy said.

Kimberly did it again and smiled proudly.

"Again!" Tommy said sternly but proudly.

Kimberly punched and punched over and over and Tommy just watched proudly.

Once she got the hang of controlling her strength and speed they started an actual sparring match, which..well lasted a very long time. Soon everyone stopped and just watched as the two of them went back and forth fighting and sparring together, they moved as if they were one. Punches, kicks were thrown at each other and they were able to block each and every move.

* * *

Finally after literally hours Tommy kicked Kimberly's legs out from under her and knocked her to the floor. "Not bad for a girl." He said in a teasing mock tone.

Kimberly did the same move causing him to fall down too. Only this time she crawled on top of him. "You're not so bad yourself." She kissed him passionately on the lips. They pulled back and both stood up.

"That was really good, Beautiful, especially because it's been…how long since you last sparred, or even physically fought with someone?"

Suddenly Kimberly was hit with another flashback that was going to change everything. She reminded everyone of Alice when she was having a vision. She was staring in to space with this serious look at her face.

Tommy had a worried look on his face and looked to Edward. "She's blocking me out, what is she seeing?"

"A memory of Aro, they are just talking nothing more." Edward said watching closely.

Suddenly Kimberly sunk down to her knees. Tommy was instantly but her sides. He smothered her face with kisses. "It's ok, Beautiful. You're ok, you're safe."

"He doesn't know." She whispered.

"Who doesn't know what, Angel?"

"Aro…" she choked out. "I'm sorry. I didn't remember until now."

"Shhh, it's ok. Just tell me, what does Aro not know?"

Kimberly shook her head and bowed her head in shame. "I should have told you guys sooner. I'm sorry."

Tommy hugged her to his chest. "Can Edward tell us? Is that ok?"

Kimberly nodded. "Yes."

Everyone looked to Edward.

"Aro knows that Tommy can turn invisible, but that's it. He has no idea about the connection between Tommy and Kimberly or the powers they share together. He also doesn't know that Tommy can walk through walls and by touching can turn others invisible with him. Lastly he doesn't know about the Ranger power. He has no idea Tommy is a hybrid or that the rangers are as powerful as vampires."

"So we already have an upper hand here. This is great news." Carlisle smiled.

"Wait, why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Emmett growled.

"Emmett, every time she pulled herself into the catatonic state a part of her brain forgot another thing that happen to her while she was with Aro to protect herself for when she came out of it. There may still be things she doesn't remember. But the point is that she didn't choose to hide to this from us. She just now remembered it."

"But what is so horrible about talking to Aro?"

"They weren't just talking." Edward said. "Don made Kimberly see things."

"What kind of things?" Tommy asked.

"They were there, they were all there. I had to stop them before they got me. I had to stop them." Kimberly whimpered.

"Stop who, Angel?"

"All the monsters we ever faced, all the putties, Zedd's and Rita's, plus the Tengas they were all there. I was outnumbered but I wouldn't let them get me. So I had to fight them off."

"I had just asked Kimberly when the last time she fought was and that's what triggered it." Tommy explained.

"That would freak any of us out." Jason said. "Plus that sounds like what happen when we were trapped on the awful Island."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, so it's not Kimberly's fault so don't be angry with her. Plus this is all good news. I thought our plan before was good, but now I've got an even better plan." Tommy smirked and looked to Edward and smirked too. Then Alice smirked with them.

"Is someone going to tell us what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

Tommy smirked as he looked to Carlisle. "We're going to win this fight, Carlisle. If it all goes according to plan we won't even have to fight at all."

"What is the plan?" Bella asked.

Tommy smirked wider and told all of them the plan.

"It's perfect." Carlisle smiled.

"We're going to win for sure." Esme smiled.

"The Volturi will never mess with us again!" Bella replied.

"We're all going to be free." Edward answered.

"Yeah, if it works!" Rosalie said. "That is the dumbest plan I've ever heard! It's never going to work. We're all going to get killed."

"It will work, Rosalie, just for once in your life trust me." Tommy said.

"Yeah, that's going to happen…when pigs fly!" Rosalie stormed back into the house.

"It's going to work, you guys trust me on that. It will work." Tommy said the everyone else.

They all nodded agreeing with him…at least they hoped it would work. If it didn't…a lot of people were going to die.

* * *

**A/N anyone want to take a guess at what the plan is? I'll tell you if you're right. Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	17. The Calm Before The Storm

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN! THIS CHAPTER IS MAINLY FLUFF SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! **

* * *

Nobody spoke for a long time. Tommy knew he had to get them to loosen up. "Oh!" he said suddenly. "There is something I forgot to do."

Alice and Edward giggled. "Tommy, you're insane."

Tommy just smiled and looked to Kimberly. "I promised you I was going to shout your return from the roof tops right?"

"Tommy Oliver don't you dare!"

Tommy smirked and jumped up on to the roof. Kimberly and the other Cullen's followed behind him.

"Tommy, you're going to expose everyone, are you nuts!" Kimberly growled.

"Trust me, Beautiful. I'd never expose us."

He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Attention everyone I have an announcement to make."

Of course because he lived in the middle of nowhere there were no people but he continued.

"I have the hottest, sexiest, bravest, most fearless, most independent, the biggest heart, wife in the entire world! None of you other wives can even come close to how wonderful my wife is!"

Kimberly knew if it was possible she'd be blushing like a tomato.

"You didn't have to do that Tommy. Half of what you just said isn't true."

"All of what I said is true, Beautiful. Why are you doubting yourself again."

"I'm not fearless or sexy or even hot, Tommy."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm still used. Zedd and Aro still scare me."

"You're not used, Kimberly." Tommy told her. "I don't see you as used and you shouldn't see yourself that way either."

"I try not to." She whispered looking down at the ground…well roof.

"Like we said, it's going to take her time before she sees herself worthy again." Carlisle said.

"I know, I just hate hearing her talk about herself like that."

"Give it time. Trust me, keep reminding her like you are and in time she'll believe you." Esme said. "Trust me, Carlisle would tell me every day at least 5 times a day that I was worthy enough for him. But I had to believe it for myself before I could believe it from him."

Tommy turned to look at Kimberly. "I'll remind you until you finally believe me. You're smart, you're Beautiful, you're hot, you're sexy, you're loyal, you're funny, you're…you're…See you're so Beautiful it's making me speechless."

Kimberly giggled feeling better again. "Either that or you just forgot what you were going to say and are using my beauty as an excuse."

Everyone laughed as Tommy playfully glared at her. He was glad she was feeling better but that didn't mean he'd let her get away with that un-punished. She tried to run but he was faster than her and grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and jumped down back onto the ground.

He went over to Jason. "You know what to do." He said.

Jason laughed and started to attack the back of her knees making her laugh and start kicking her legs. "No!" she laughed. "Don't, stop!"

"Don't stop? Ok, I won't." Jason laughed.

"Stop!" Kimberly choked out between giggles. "Stop it!"

"Not a chance, Beautiful." Tommy laughed as he reached behind him to tickle her sides making her screech and laugh harder. "He-he-help!" Kimberly laughed as the Cullen's came down from the roof.

Everyone just stood there laughing. "You asked for this, Kimberly. You made fun of him." Edward said.

"See, Kimberly, just listen to Edward." Tommy laughed.

Kimberly laughed and squirmed until she managed to do a back flip off Tommy and land on her feet behind him. She giggled at herself. "I still go it."

Tommy spun around and shook his head. "I was waiting for you to do something like that."

Kimberly giggled. "If you want to punish me more you'll have to catch me." With that she took off running. Tommy laughed and ran after her. They were both gone in a blur.

* * *

Kimberly ran as far and as fast as she could until she crashed into someone.

"Oops, sorry." She looked up to see Edward and Jason with smirks on their faces.

It didn't take her long to realize they weren't on her side. She tried to take off running again but they both grabbed her. She struggled to get free. She was honestly stronger than them both and could really get away if she wanted to but…she didn't want. This was fun. Tommy walked over with a smirk.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Suddenly Kimberly was pulled into a flashback.

**Flashback **

She was struggling as Jane and Felix dragged her through the long hallway into this big room. Aro was sitting in his regular chair with a smirk on his face. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He got up and went over to her.

"Now I can see why Tommy is so in love with you, your body is…stunning."

Kimberly gasped as she looked down at herself naked. She started to struggle harder to break free so she could cover herself. Aro just smirked and reached his hand out to touch her.

"NO!" she screamed and jerked back.

"Jane." Aro said.

"NO!" Kimberly screamed again as pain hit her once more as she fell to ground crying. "TOMMY HELP ME!"

**End Flashback **

Kimberly struggled more violently and started to cry. It wasn't a game anymore. "Let me go! Tommy!" she did her best to reach out for Tommy, suddenly it wasn't Edward and Jason holding her it was Jane and Felix.

Having seen her thoughts Edward let her go and Tommy nodded at Jason to do the same. He did without question and before they could blink Kimberly was in Tommy's arms clinging to him tightly and fearfully.

"It's all right, Angel. You're safe. It's just us and Edward and Jason, no Jane or Felix or even Aro. You're safe. It was just a flashback." Tommy soothed rubbing her back.

Kimberly peeked behind her and saw Edward and Jason again. No Jane or Felix. She calmed down and pulled back. "I'm sorry, we were having fun and I ruined it."

"Nothing was ruined, Beautiful. We can go right back to having fun when you feel better. Plus, you were attacked. You're going to have flashbacks for a while."

Kimberly sighed but nodded.

"We will leave you two alone. " Edward said.

"No," Kimberly whined. "I don't want you to leave. I was having fun. It was like the old days. Remember? Jason and Tommy would team up and tickle me."

"Of course we remember that, Kim. But we don't want to upset you." Jason said with a smile.

"I'll be fine, just not too many people holding me down. Come on Jase, are you really going to pass up a chance to tickle me?"

Jason and Tommy laughed.

_Are you sure, Beautiful? No one would blame you if you want to stop and go back home. _

_Of course, I'm sure…Rainbow Ranger. _

"All right, Guys, grab her." Tommy chuckled.

"ONLY ONE!" she shrieked out knowing if they both pinned her down she'd be forced into another flashback.

Edward grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head. Jason and Tommy dropped down to the ground by her side. "Ready Jase?"

"Oh yeah!" he laughed.

Tommy started on her stomach as Jason got her sides. Kimberly squealed and burst into giggles struggling to get away from them.

"Sto-sto-stop it!"

The guys laughed. "Not until you say sorry."

"Nev-never!" she laughed.

"Ok then." Tommy smirked. He moved to her sides as Jason moved to her ribs. Kimberly screeched and laughed harder.

"Say sorry, Beautiful or we're going to your armpits and I'll show them your secret ticklish spot."

"No!" Kimberly laughed. "Don't!"

"Say sorry."

"Secret Ticklish spot? Why am I am just hearing about this now?" Jason asked. "Where is it?"

Tommy looked to Kimberly with a smirk. "Should I tell him?"

"NO!" Kimberly screamed when Jason reached her armpits.

"Ok, I won't tell him anything. I won't speak a word to him." Tommy smirked. "Jason watch closely."

"NO!" Kimberly screamed again. They stopped allowing her time to catch her breath. Not that she needed to but it was always nice to get a break. Tommy grabbed her thighs and gave them a squeeze. Kimberly screamed and laughed hysterically. Jason chuckled. He grabbed her other thigh and helped Tommy tickle her. Kimberly was laughing speechlessly as she squirmed and struggled the best she could. Finally she got her arms free and sat up but just as she reached out to push them away Edward attacked her armpits causing her to fall back down and laugh harder.

Everyone was laughing and having fun when Alice, Trini, and Bella, came running over.

"He-he-he-h-he-he-he-he-HELP!" Kimberly screamed when she saw them.

The girls normally would have laughed and left her alone but this time they all looked serious. "You guys really do need to stop." Alice said.

Everyone stopped and she sat up again. Trini and Bella ran into their man's arms. "What's going on?"

"I just had a vision. It's happening tomorrow." Alice said.

"What is happening tomorrow?" Jason asked.

"The battle, The Volturi is coming here tomorrow and they're ready to fight."

Everyone froze and nobody said a word. They all only had one thought in their head. Who was going to live and who was going to die?

* * *

**A/N so what do you think will happen during the battle? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	18. Kimberly's Strength

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THIS CHAPTER IS CO-WRITTEN WITH mae-E THANKS TO HER FOR HER HELP! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

Everyone froze and nobody said a word. They all only had one thought in their head. Who was going to live and who was going to die?

"Hold on, Alice, last time we checked there was a week left. How did we end up with tomorrow." Tommy asked.

Kimberly had curled into Tommy as fear washed over them both. They both knew she wasn't ready to take on The Volturi yet. Maybe The Cullen's but not The Volturi. She wasn't mentally ready.

"I don't know, Aro changed his mind and I saw…" Alice zoned out again.

"This is what happen last time. We were just talking and she did this." Trini said.

"She having another vision, just give her a second." Bella said. She felt Edward relax and Bella knew whatever Alice saw was a good thing.

She sighed as she came out of it. "They're retreating again. They're getting a sense of how much power "the humans" have and don't understand it"

"They don't know about the power rangers." Kimberly said.

"No, it's why I haven't let anyone morph, I want to keep them in the dark as long as possible."

"But if they're teaming up with Lord Zedd and Rita…it won't be a secret for much longer." Jason said.

"No, but maybe make them even the slightest bit fearful of us." Tommy said. "Between Kimberly and I we've got enough power and strength to destroy them alone."

Kimberly whimpered. "No we don't!"

Tommy chuckled softly. "You're a hybrid now, Baby. You have the physical power and strength you just need to find your mental power and strength. Plus my point is if we can scare The Volturi even a little bit and make them believe we might be more powerful than them, GREAT! It's what we need to happen."

"Keep us posted Alice. Does Aro still want to attack in a week?"

Alice nodded. "They're going to attack in a week no matter what. But until then Rita and Zedd are filling them in on the power ranger power."

"Good, scare those little babies right back to the moon!" Jason laughed. "Hey, you know what might help…"

"Don't even go there." Trini said.

"Come on! I want to be a hybrid too!" Jason whined.

"Sorry, Jase, only room for two hybrids." Tommy chuckled.

"I'll trade you." Kimberly said.

"Hey, none of that talk, you're ready, Beautiful. I know it, I can feel it in my heart, you're ready."

Kimberly shrugged softly. "Ok, whatever you say."

"Um…Kimberly you should run." Alice said suddenly.

"Oh yeah, I'd run and fast." Edward chuckled.

"Why?" Kimberly asked curiously.

"Well now that we know we aren't going to fight tomorrow let's get back tickling my baby sister." Jason smirked.

"That's why." Edward answered.

"NO!" Kimberly screamed. She stood up and went to run but Tommy grabbed her and pulled her back down to the ground. Jason tickled her sides and stomach and ribs as Kimberly giggled and squirmed and tried to fight him away.

"We will leave you three to it." Alice said.

"No! Help me!" Kimberly laughed.

"Nope, sorry, Kimberly."

In a flash everyone was gone. Kimberly screamed and laughed when Tommy moved to tickle her armpits. "NO! TOMMY!"

He and Jason laughed. They spent the rest of the day filled with laughter and fun.

* * *

It had been about three days and in that time Kim had grown stronger and more confident in herself and her new powers. Everyone's support was starting to sink in for her and it was starting to show.

It had been early that afternoon when Kim was watching the teens train for about an hour now. Smiling at the enthusiasm that they seemed to have and at the memories this brought back. It was then that she saw Kira fall to the ground from a move from her teammates. So in that moment Kim decided there were a few tricks she could teach the young rookie that would help her defend against moves like she just encountered.

She whistled to get their attention, but was a little too eager about it, and all four of the teens stopped what they were doing to hold their ears from the sound.

"Sorry!" said Kim. Then stood up and called, "Kira come here," while motioning her over.

The girl quickly came over and asked, "What's up Kim?"

"What if I could show you a moves that could not only help counter those moves but knock the boys on their butts?" asked Kim with a smirk.

Kira grinned widely and said, "That would be awesome!"

Kim smiled brightly at the girl's response and said, "Ok, let's get started then."

Kim spent the next 40 minutes showing Kira a series of flips, blocks, sweeps, and kicks that would help the young girl out a lot. Kira picked up what she was shown quickly, and after a little practice was ready to face off with the boys again. Kim sat down to watch them.

* * *

After a few minutes she felt a pair of arms gently and lovingly wrap around her from behind and, a voice whisper in her ear, "Have I mention how proud I am of you lately?"

She smirked to herself and without turning around replied, "You have, but not in the last few hours, so you're due to say it again at any time."  
Her smirk turned into bright smile as she saw Kira knock two of her three teammates on their butts with the new moves she just learned.

"You have been doing amazingly well over these last few days, and admit it teaching Kira just now felt good didn't it?" her husband asked of her as he lightly kissed the side of her neck.

Kim turned in his arms to look him in his now golden eyes and said, "Yeah it did it. In fact it felt great! You were right; this is just what I needed to help me work through everything. I really am starting to feel like my old self again. Thank you for believing in Me."

"Anytime baby!" he said in reply as he smiled brightly at her. He was Just about to lean in to seal his sentiments with a kiss, when they heard a voice call out, interrupting the two of them.

"Hey, little miss pink and purple! You going to bother training today, or just sit on the sidelines and make out all day?" taunted Emmett from across the yard. The expression on his face was one that clearly read that he was looking to start a little trouble.

"Oh, payback time!" said Kim in a bit of a mischievous tone. The twinkle Tommy saw in his wife's eyes as she said this, told him clear as day that she was ready to answer Emmett's challenge. He started to laugh and shake his head as he watched Kim stand up and practically bounce over to where Emmett was ready to spar with him.

She looked him up and down and then smirked mischievously and taunted back at him, "Bring it bear bait!"

"Oh It's On!" said Emmett with a matching smirk.

The two circled each other for about 5 minutes till Emmett went to make the first move. Which she easily dodged with her speed. Then he turned around to try rushing at her again only to this time have her jump at the last moment and flip right over him landing behind him.

Frustrated he says," I thought you were going to fight? Not dance around."

Kim snorted a bit then said, "As you wish."

They circled around each other twice more before Kim actually made a move, throwing two punches that he easily dodged, only to catch him with a kick to the stomach that knocked him back about four feet. Before he had the chance to recover she was there behind him sweeping his feet out and knocking him to the ground.

"That was for your stupid stunt at the airport!" said Kim in a sweet yet sassy tone. She dashed out of reach out reach before he got up and they circled again after he brushed himself off.

He made the next move by kicking out at her, but she caught his leg in mid air and flipped him over onto the ground. He landed with a thump and shook his head. "That was for all the feed jokes since I got back." stated Kim.

He got up and quickly charged again at her catching her by chance around the middle. But she quickly stomped his instep, elbowed him sharply to the mid-section, and butted his face with the back of her head. He dropped his grip on her, and she quickly pulled away socked him clear in the jaw and then a quick kick to the chest knocked him back to the ground. Where he stayed for a minute or two before he says, "Uncle! I've had enough," and he pulled into a sitting position.

Kim smiled brightly and cheered "YES!" and jumped up and down, as all the former rangers that are watching burst into cheers and applause for her. Looking at her friends and family cheer for her she felt thrilled and excited, and really pumped! "Who is next?" she asked.

Everyone stopped and looked to each other. Even the Cullen's were a bit scared of her at that moment. She giggled proudly. "That's what I thought."

"I can take you on." Jason said stepping forward.

Kimberly stepped back and shook her head. "No, on second thought. I'm tired. Maybe another day."

Jason knew that she hadn't sparred with any of the rangers except for Trini and Tommy because they were still human and she was scared of hurting them. But maybe now she was ready for that push she needed to get over that fear and spar with him?

"You're a vampire; last I checked they don't get tired. But, if you don't want to fight I understand. I would want to embarrass myself in front of The Cullen's either."

"Embarrass myself?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, you know by losing to a human."

Kimberly chuckled emotionlessly. "You wouldn't win, Jase. I'd kill you with one kick."

"Nope, I don't think you can. In fact, I think you're just too scared of being beaten by a human. But that's ok, I understand if you're too chicken."

"I am not chicken; I'm just concerned for your welfare. Your wife would never speak to me again if I killed her husband!" remarked Kim. Then it almost seemed as if a light went on in her head, as she looked at him and realized she knew just what buttons to push to get him to back down.

"I know this is, and I'm not falling for it, I will not be the reason you lose your humanity, so just suck it up and deal with it!" Kim stated with a little more attitude then she intended to. She knew she over did it when she heard everyone go quite and Jason's face slowly turn as red as his shirt.

All eyes were on them as the two of them stood there silently for a few moments, till Jason finally shouted at her in that tone of voice he used to use way back when he was the first leader but heavily laced in anger, "That's a lie, Pinky! This is not about me, but about you and you know it! We need you to be able to fight with us like we used to and you can't do that if your too afraid you'll hurt us. That's why you have to be able to train with us now so fear won't make you hesitate when we actually need you."

Kim was so frustrated that he wasn't backing down on this issue that she started to pace back and forth. Unfortunately the more she paced the more agitated she got. When she hit her breaking point she walked over to an extremely tall spindly pine tree and kicked the base of it hard. There was a resounding crack the split the air and the whole tree just fell over, snapped off at its base as if it had been a matchstick snapped out of match book. She looked shocked that she had actually kicked the tree that hard, she wasn't even trying to.

With an incomprehensible grunt of frustration, she turned and shouted back at the man she considered her brother in every way but blood, "There! Did you see that? Did you? I wasn't even trying, and I turned that tree into the world's largest matchstick. I don't want to do that to you!"

"It won't." Jason says softly but firmly.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Kim in an uncertain tone. Those that knew her well enough could tell she was starting to wavier.

"Because you don't want to. I know you don't. This whole doubting your control thing is just an excuse we both know it. Besides I sparred with your husband when he was learning to control himself because of his powers, just as you are now. As you can see I'm still here, still in one piece, still human. So if he can do it, I know for sure you can too!" answered Jason with a smirk.

"How can you want to fight me? Didn't you see what I just did to Emmett?" Kim questioned.

She was surprised to hear him start laughing before answering," No offence or anything to Emmett but he didn't know what he was doing. He was no match for you."

"Oh and you are?" asked Kim with a ghost of a smile creeping onto her face, and amusement in her voice.

"You bet I am! I taught you most of what you know, and I either been fighting with you or besides you for years. I know all your moves," answered Jason with a cocky smile on his face.

"I seem to remember being able to kick your butt back what I was human. What exactly has changed?" asked Kim in response.

"Just bring it Baby Sis, I'll show you," he said, as made a come at me gesture with his hand.

"Fine! Your funeral brother dear." Kim said with a wink and a smirk.

A ripple of giggles and sarcastic comments swept through the crowd of older rangers at this point, they knew this was going to be good.

As the two started to circle each other the crowd around them made sure to give them plenty of space. The tension continued to mount the longer they studied each other and waited to make the first move. Till finally Kim moved forward to throw the first punch which he easily dodged. Then quickly countered with one of his own hitting her in the chest. Unfortunately it hurt his hand a bit more than it did her.

Kim couldn't help but noticed when he started to shake his left hand to get some feeling back into his fingers, and commented, "Aww, did that hurt?"

"Nope, not at all," he said with a smug smile, but his eyes said differently.

"Liar," replied Kim with small giggle.

They circled each other again for a minute or so, until this time Jason went on the offensive and kicked out at her, which she quickly dodged by dropping low to the ground and sweeping his feet out from under him. He landed on his back but quickly rolled on to his side then back up onto his feet.

"Nice move." he said.

"Thanks." was his only reply along with a cheeky smile.

They circled for a second or two before they were back at it again. They quickly settled in to a rhythm of quick but close dodges and blocks from kicks and punches that lasted a good two hours. Occasionally breaking the pattern when one would get a good shot in on the other. Like when he managed to kick her in the stomach and knock her back about a foot. The first time she landed a blow on his the fight almost stopped. But she hadn't hit him as hard as she thought, just enough to give him a black eye that is all.

He shook his head once or twice to clear it, and then said, "I'm alright. That was lucky shot. You did well, that was no harder than you used to hit," and smiled and gave her a quick thumbs up. Then said, "Come on, let's keep going your doing really good," With a smile on his face that said it all.

The rhythm of the fight quickly resumed, and as she spared with him, she soon grew comfortable in the normalcy of this very action. It felt right, just like it used to, as if nothing had ever changed at all. With this realization she felt a spark ignite inside her heart that she thought had died a long time ago and with all that had happened. She finally started to feel a swell of confidence, and certainty in herself and her abilities to handle herself that she had not felt since she was human! As the fight carried on she could feel it growing strong and stronger, like she was finally becoming herself again. She knew that not only could Jason see it shining through her eyes, but that through her link with Tommy he could feel it too. Just as she could feel his pride in her wash through her at the same time.

* * *

About forty five minutes later, Kim finally knocked Jason on his back again. Breathing hard, this time he stayed there and said, "That's it! I'm exhausted, I can't go any more."

"So you give in? I win?" asks Kim.

"Yes, you win," he said in between short panting breaths.

"I was right, nothing has changed. I can still totally kick your butt!"

Kim said with a bright smile and way too much glee at seeing him flat on his back, just like old times.

He looked up at her with his own cheeky grin and when he breath steady enough to not make his words choppy he said," Welcome back sis. Thought we had lost you for a minute there, but knew you were in there. You just needed a little help finding your way back."

"Sorry about your eye." she said sincerely as she offered her hand to help him up.

"Small price to pay to see you back to normal," he says as he takes her hand and slowly makes it to his feet.

As soon as he was up right he pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "I'm just happy I was finally able to help you out this time when you needed it," and then let her go.

She knew exactly what he meant by those words and nothing further about that needed to be said other than, "Me too," and then kissed his cheek.

She turned to see all her former team mates and friends and family cheering and applauding even wilder and louder than before, and she felt on top of the world. For she knew they weren't just cheering the match, but her return to herself.

Before she could think another minute on it, she was swept up in her husband's arms and spun around several times, before he finally put her down and kissed her passionately! Letting the kiss express to her everything that he didn't have words for, and she kissed him back in the same way, so she could do the same for him as well.

* * *

**A/N Thanks again to mae-E for her helping in this chapter! I hope you guys liked it. Leave me your thoughts in a review **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	19. The Talk with Esme

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

Before she could think another minute on it, she was swept up in her husband's arms and spun around several times, before he finally put her down and kissed her passionately! Letting the kiss express to her everything that he didn't have words for, and she kissed him back in the same way, so she could do the same for him as well.

"So my Beautiful Kickbutt Superhero, who are you going to take as your next victim?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly giggled and looked around. Then back to him. "You look like a good Victim."

He laughed. "You couldn't handle me, even if you tried."

"Oh better take that back before I show you what I do to my real victims."

Tommy laughed and pressed his lips to hers kissing her passionately. It became heated quickly and Kimberly felt Tommy's hand roaming her body.

As flashbacks hit her she squeezed her eyes closed and pulled back panting. "Tommy…I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Angel. I shouldn't have taken it that far."

Kimberly shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just…I'm sorry."

Kimberly pulled away and in a flash she was gone, Tommy had no idea which way she went. He sighed. She had gotten so strong and confident, and yet she still had so much more healing to do. He tried to get inside her mind but she had blocked him out. He sighed knowing she wanted to be alone. Suddenly he needed to hit something. He looked and saw Jason getting some water. He went over to him and sighed. "Hey, you up for one more battle?"

Jason looked at Tommy's face and knew something just happen. "Yeah, of course, let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile Kimberly went inside to see Esme cooking dinner for the rangers.

"Can I help you with anything, Esme?" she asked softly.

"No, I got it, Honey. But thanks." Esme answered with a smile.

"Are you sure? I can set the table or cut some veggies…anything?"

Esme smiled softly and looked to Kimberly. "Kimberly, do you really want to help or are you just looking for an excuse to talk to me about what just happen with you and Tommy?"

Kimberly sighed and sat down on one of the island chairs. "The second one." She mumbled. "How did you know?"

"Honey, none of you are my children by blood but I'm still your mother and I can see more than you think just by the looks on your face."

Kimberly sighed. "I thought Tommy was the only one who can read me so well."

Esme chuckled. "Well, that's part of how I knew. The other way is I saw it through the window."

Kimberly smiled softly at her confession and then frowned. "How did you do it, Esme? After everything you went through how were you able to get…how were you able to…"

"How was I able to make love to Carlisle again after being assaulted by Charles?"

Kimberly nodded. "I used to love when Tommy touched me, I want to love it again, but I can't stop the flashbacks and then it's not Tommy anymore…"

"It's your attacker?"

Kimberly nodded.

"Kimberly, that is all normal. It wasn't easy to allow another man to touch me after Charles."

"I don't know if I'll ever be comfortable with that again."

"Hey, you're already better than I was. When I was first changed and first with Carlisle he couldn't even put his hand on my shoulder without me flipping out on him. You don't mind when Tommy tickles you, and holds you, right?"

Kimberly nodded softly. "It's just when he wants touch me in…those places that makes me flashback."

"Do you want to know what Carlisle and I did?"

Kimberly nodded.

"I let him touch me again."

Kimberly looked at her like she grew a second head. She chuckled.

"Sorry, let me say that differently. "We took it slow. We slowly worked our way up to making love. But what is most important is that we talked. We talked more than we actually made out. I told him what I liked and when I didn't like. Even now there are still some things I can't handle when we make love because of what happen. But talking helped us find a way to get around those fears so we can still make love. Kimberly, there will always be some things you can no longer do because of what happen. But that doesn't mean you can't make love to your husband. Talk to Tommy about, Honey, only he can really help you. But that is my suggestion."

Kimberly smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Esme."

They shared a hug and Kimberly went back outside. She saw Tommy and Jason sparring and smirked softly.

She ran over to them, human speed, and jumped onto Jason's back "GOTCHA!" she squealed.

Jason and Tommy laughed. Jason fell back and reached behind him to tickle her. Kimberly laughed and squirmed. "Now I've got you." Jason laughed.

"Jason, stop it!" Kimberly laughed.

The boys laughed and Tommy helped Jason stand up. Kimberly stood up too.

"Are you ok, Beautiful?" Tommy asked.

She nodded. "I had a nice talk with Esme and I feel better."

"Good, I'm sorry about before."

"Me too, but I love you."

"I love you too."

They hugged and shared a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Can I ask what happen before?" Jason asked.

"Just stupid flashbacks." Kimberly answered softly.

Jason rubbed her back, not needing anymore information.

"Well, I just took on two vampire/power ranger hybrids. I am officially wiped out."

Tommy and Kimberly laughed. "Poor wittle Jason didn't get his nappy poo today." Kimberly teased.

"Watch it, Kimberly, I can still easily take you on. I know your biggest weakness."

"Hybrids have no weakness."

Jason didn't react for a second but then reached down and squeezed her knee. She shrieked and lost her footing. Tommy caught her of course and laughed.

"I win." Jason laughed.

Kimberly shook her head and pouted. "That wasn't fair."

"Awww why not, did wittle Kimberly not get her nappy poo either?" Jason mocked.

"Shut up, I hate you."

"Love you too, little sister."

Everyone laughed. They all went back inside.

* * *

After a nice dinner the rangers crashed and were out like lights. The Cullen's all went on a hunt. Tommy and Kim stayed home, since Kimberly was still un easy about hunting.

They decided to head to their room and snuggle up in each other's arms for the night. Tommy was reading a book as Kimberly just laid on his chest deep in thought. She knew she had to talk to Tommy but she was worried. What if he didn't like the idea? What if she couldn't commit and he got angry and left her? What if he got so angry he gave himself over to The Volturi and agreed to work with them. Even worse what if he exposed them and then the Volturi would try to kill him. She jumped out of her skin when he spoke…or rather… chuckled.

"Beautiful, you really need to remember I can feel and hear everything you think and feel. So why don't you stop tormenting yourself with what ifs and just tell me what you're thinking so hard about and why you're suddenly so scared I'm going to give myself over to The Volturi."

Kimberly sighed. "Tommy, do you think we will ever be able to make love again?"

Tommy nodded. "Of course, maybe not right now, but down the road I'm sure we will. Once you've healed from your attack, why do you ask?"

"Well, I just... I've been thinking an awful lot about our Honeymoon and how wonderful our first time was."

"And the second and third time." He teased tickling her lightly.

Only she didn't laugh. She just shook her head. "I can't remember." Kimberly choked out. "I try so hard to remember what it felt like, what your hands felt like…but I can't."

"But you just said…"

"I know in my mind it was wonderful because it had to have been. But I can't remember why it was wonderful. I don't remember what your hands felt like, or what your kisses felt like, I don't even remember what the morning after felt like. Now all I can remember is Zedd and Aro and what their hands felt like, and what their kisses felt like and how awful it was and how I couldn't wait for it to be over."

"So what can we do, Angel. I know you talked to Esme about it, what can we do to help you?"

"She said I have to let you touch me again."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Kimberly giggled. "That's what I said. But then she told me it means to just take is slow. I have to slowly get used to you touching me again. But I also have to talk to you and tell you what I like and don't like again."

"So like starting over?"

Kimberly nodded. "Would you want to do that?"

"Of course."

"But what if I can't commit…what if I can't…what if I can't handle it?"

"Then we stop and wait and try again in a few months. Baby, the great thing about being vam…what we are, is that we literally have forever. So you can take as much time as you need to get ready. Even if it's several years from now, I can wait. So if you aren't ready now we can wait as long as you need, until you're ready."

Kimberly smiled. "You're perfect."

Tommy shook his head and chuckled. They shared a passionate kiss on the lips. They knew no matter how long it took, together they'd get through everything and one day, they'd be able to be as close and connected as they once were.

* * *

**A/N what did you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	20. Happiness and Confidence

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY FLUFF, YOU KNOW CALM BEFORE THE STORM TYPE STUFF. BUT ENJOY ANYWAY! **

* * *

Tommy shook his head and chuckled. They shared a passionate kiss on the lips. They knew no matter how long it took, together they'd get through everything and one day, they'd be able to be as close and connected as they once were.

After an hour of…reconnecting Tommy and Kimberly laid snuggled in each other's arms. Neither of them spoke, just enjoying the other's company.

Suddenly they felt a weird tingling.

"Tommy…"

"I feel it too, Zordon must need us…"

In a flash of white and pink they were gone.

* * *

They arrived at the Command Center.

"Good Evening, Rangers, I'm sorry to have taken you both from bed." Zordon said.

"It's ok, what's up?" Tommy asked.

"I have information for you both, that I didn't want to share with the others because it would hurt their feelings."

Tommy and Kimberly shared a look. What did that mean?

"I'm sure you both know that The Volturi and Rita and Zedd have picked up on the stronger power and as a resulted backed off from the fight right?"

Tommy nodded. "Yes, the rangers are stronger than they thought."

Zordon shook his head. "It's not the rangers. They knew about that power already. But there was a new stronger power that actually made them very scared."

It hit Tommy and he smiled. "The power of another hybrid."

Zordon nodded with a smile. "Yes."

"Wait, I'm still confused." Kimberly said.

Tommy and Zordon chuckled.

"It's you, Kimberly. You scared them away."

"How?"

"You're a hybrid. They weren't expecting that of you. They thought you'd be the weak little vampire girl they had tormented before. They didn't know you'd gotten so much stronger than them. Now they're scared it's why they retreated before."

Kimberly smiled softly. "They're scared of me?"

Tommy nodded. "Very scared, together you and I are going to destroy them for good."

"But you're the chosen one. Only you can control the staff…" Kimberly said.

"Actually, Kimberly, he needs you too. I didn't say it at the time because I know Kimberly wasn't ready and I didn't want to add further stress to her healing, but The Staff needs two hybrids to control it, you will both need to use your cubes to make it strong enough to destroy them. So Kimberly, you must help Tommy get the staff and then help him use it to destroy everyone."

"Everyone?" Kimberly squeaked out.

"Just everyone in the Volturi and Rita and Zedd."

Kimberly smiled and nodded. "I'm ready, Zordon. I'm not scared of them anymore. I can do it. I will do it."

"That's our girl." Tommy said with a smile.

Everyone shared a smile at Kimberly's confidence. Now she was back and ready to kick butt, and honestly Tommy was more worried for The Volturi. They've never seen her at her best and her best was scary.

After talking with Zordon, he teleported them back to the bedroom. Kimberly giggled. "I'm the chosen one too! Ha! They're scared of me!"

Tommy laughed. "Don't let that power go to your head, Beautiful."

She giggled and shook her head. "I won't. But you better warn the others Aro and Zedd are going to be sorry they ever messed me with me!"

"That's right, show them what happens when you mess with a pink ranger."

Kimberly smiled happily. "Let them come, I'm not scared anymore."

"Good, now get back in this bed and let's go back to snuggling."

Kimberly smirked and ran and jumped onto the bed making it bounce and Tommy laughed. He loved seeing her happy again. He was starting to believe The Volturi had taken her smile away for good.

Instead of settling down Kimberly started to jump on the bed like a little kid. Tommy laughed watching her. She had changed so much since becoming a vampire and since she was kidnapped by the Volturi but she was still a little kid at heart. It was one of the things Tommy loved most about her. "You're going to break the bed." He laughed. "We're only supposed to do that one way ."

Kimberly stopped jumping to look at him confused. When he winked she understood and shook her head. "You're a dork." She went right back to jumping up and down and giggling insanely.

Tommy shook his head. "You know a few years ago that would have made you blush."

"I know, I love you can't make me blush anymore."

"I can still make you blush mentally. I know you did just blush because I can see it in your mind."

Kimberly pouted as she stopped jumping again. "That's not fair." She whined.

"Hey, I need to see you blush, it brings me joy."

"Well I don't like blushing. I think I look weird."

"You never look weird to me."

Kimberly started to jump again. "You're my husband you have to say that."

Tommy used his speed and grabbed her behind the legs and pulled her down onto her back making her squeal. He hovered over her. "You Mrs. Oliver are the most beautiful, wonderful woman I've ever laid eyes on. That's the truth." He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips and gently ran his hand through her hair. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tommy's hand slowly moved down her hair to her neck, he traced his finger around her ear. She pulled away and giggled. "That tickles."

"Good." He whispered against her lips. They continued to kiss as Tommy continued to let his fingers trial around her neck and ear. "Can I kiss you there?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly nodded. She had never felt more loved or respected than she had in that moment. The fact Tommy asked before he kissed her anywhere made her feel that much more respected and loved.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, it's my chest area that I'm not comfortable with."

Tommy nodded and moved his lips to her cheeks then to her ear making her giggle again. He continued to move down to her neck and shoulder. "You're so beautiful."

For once in a long time, Kimberly actually believed him. "Thank you, Tommy. I love you."

"I love you, Angel. I love you."

He moved back to her lips and they kissed passionately.

* * *

Kimberly pulled back a few minutes later. "Tommy…"

He pulled back to see her face. "Too much?" he asked.

She nodded softly. "You're starting to change." She whispered softly.

Tommy nodded understanding that meant she was starting to see him as Zedd or Aro and her pleasure was quickly turning to pain and fear. "It's me, Beautiful. I'd never hurt you." He kissed her forehead and pulled back so he was leaning against the headboard and off her.

She sat up and nodded. "I know. It's why I said stop. I could feel the flashback coming but I was able to stop us in time before it actually hit."

Tommy opened his arms and she crawled into his arms relaxing against his chest. She sighed softly.

"What is it, Beautiful?" Tommy asked stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

"I feel so strong and confident again…but then when we get close and try to connect in that way I get…scared again and I don't like it." She whispered ashamed to admit it.

"Oh Beautiful, you are so strong and confident. You've gotten so much stronger and you've healed so well. But you have to remember it's going to take time before we can make love again, just because of what happen to you. Even Esme said she become a strong confident woman but still was scared of making love with Carlisle. Someone touched you, Angel. They touched you in places you didn't want and didn't ask for. It's going to change you and make you fearful toward being touched like that again."

"But I don't want it to change me. I don't want to fear you touching me because I know you will only touch me when and where I ask for it."

"After time you won't be. But you need to heal from that first, Angel. You've got to give yourself time."

Kimberly nodded. "I just don't like having to tell you to stop because I want to keep going. I want you to keep touching me but the stupid flashbacks."

"One day those flashbacks won't come and one day we will be able to keep going. But you've got to give it time. I want you to tell me to stop when you start to feel upset. I'd hate to find out you let me touch you and kiss you when you're scared and don't feel safe."

Kimberly nodded again. Tommy could feel her confidence coming back and smiled hugging her closer. "I love you, Beautiful and one day we will make love again I just know it."

Kimberly nodded again this time she actually believed him. "I know we will, Tommy. I know we will."

They shared a soft kiss on the lips and then just laid their snuggling each other close.

* * *

**A/N yep all fluffy goodness. :) What do you guys think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	21. The Vision

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm am so, so, sorry! I know it's been sooooo long. I promise I'm ok. Just been pretty busy working on my personal novel and other stuff going on at home. Sorry for the shortness next one will be longer. I promise! But here is the next chapter, please enjoy::**

* * *

They laid there snuggled in each other's arms until that next morning when they heard everyone in the kitchen.

"We should go down and join them." Tommy said.

"No." Kimberly whined.

Tommy chuckled. "Yes."

"I don't want to. We don't eat anyway…can't we just snuggle a little longer."

"Nope, let's go downstairs and join them while they eat."

Kimberly sighed and nodded. Together they went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good Morning!" Tommy greeted.

"What's up, Man?" Jason asked.

"Nothing, just thought we'd join you for breakfast."

"Yeah, you don't have a problem with that, do you big brother?" Kimberly asked.

"Actually I do." Jason teased.

"Too bad!" Kimberly giggled. She went over and jumped onto his back.

He chuckled and grabbed the back of her thighs to hold her up. "Someone is in a good mood."

"Yep. I'm in a great mood."

"And why is that?" Jason asked.

Kimberly looked to Tommy for help. How did she answer that without hurting their feelings?

"Kimberly has become more confident in herself and feeling stronger against Aro and Zedd." Tommy explained.

"That's our girl." Jason said.

"Yeah! I'm ready to kick some Volturi butt!" Kimberly giggled.

Everyone laughed with her.

"That's good, Kimberly. Glad you're feeling better."

"Yep, back to the old me, so you better be nice to me or I will get scary."

"Oh, big tough guy, huh? Well what happens when I do…this!" He started to tickle the back of her legs. She squealed and giggled dropping her head onto his shoulder. She kicked her legs, as she laughed and laughed. "Stop!" she squeaked out.

Jason laughed. "What happen to getting scary, huh, Kimberly? What happen, huh?" he taunted playfully.

All Kimberly could do was laugh. "Stop, please, stop."

Tommy just laughed as he watched them. "Come on, Beautiful fight back, you can do it. I have faith in you."

"Help me!" Kimberly laughed.

Tommy chuckled. "Nope, you're in no real danger, so I don't think I will."

The Cullen's returned home and walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"What did, Kimberly say this time?" Edward teased.

"Hey!" Kimberly cried out in laughter.

Everyone laughed.

"I'll stop, Kimberly." Jason said as he stopped to give her a break. "But, you've got to admit that I'm not scared of you."

"Why would I say that?" Kimberly asked. "It's a lie."

Jason shrugged. "Have it your way."

He went back to tickling her.

She squealed in giggles. "Trini, help me!"

Trini chuckled and went over to help her, but Jason caught her and tickle her too. Both girls were now balls of laughter as Jason tickled them both.

Everyone was watching and smiling when suddenly Alice got this far away look in her eyes. Edward tensed suddenly too and they both looked from Jason and Trini and Kimberly. Tommy saw this and went over to them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Alice smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"You have that look, tell me what's going on." Tommy ordered.

"Don't worry about it." Alice said. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Was it about the battle? Alice, tell me!" Tommy growled.

"Someone is going to get hurt." Alice whispered.

"Who?"

"One of the rangers…"

_Jason? _He thought it in his mind so the others didn't overhear. Edward nodded. Tommy tensed but didn't show his fear. "How bad?"

Alice and Edward just looked to each other giving Tommy all the answers he needed.

Back over with Jason, Kimberly could feel the change in Tommy and used her strength to get away from Jason. She went over to Tommy and rubbed his back. "What's going on?"

Tommy looked to her, he opened his mouth to speak but knew he'd never be able to lie to her. "You don't want to know, Kimberly. Please, trust me when I say you don't want to know."

"Tommy, you're stiff as stone right now, what's going on? Alice what did you see?" Kimberly asked.

"Nothing important, just stuff."

A shiver ran through Kimberly and she looked to Edward. "What did she see?"

"Nothing, you need to worry about." Edward answered.

Another shiver ran through her. "Someone tell me what's going on!"

"Beautiful, the news will only upset you. We aren't telling you because we want to spare you." Tommy told her.

When Kimberly didn't feel a shiver she became even more worried. "Tell me now, what is going on?"

Tommy felt fear wash over him and sighed. "Baby, Alice just had a vision about the battle. But you have to remember, her visions are subjective and they can easily change."

"What did she see? Does someone get hurt?"

The three of them nodded. "Who is it?"

None of them spoke after that.

"Tell me, who is it?"

_Beautiful, I'm sorry. _

_Tommy you're scaring me, who is it?_

_It's Jason…_

Everyone watched as Kimberly's eyes went wide. She waited for the shiver that had to come, it just had to come, it had to. They had to be lying. When nothing happen Kimberly knew they were telling the truth. Everyone watched in horror as Kimberly sunk down to her knees and curled herself into a ball and just like that she was gone.

"No." Tommy sighed. "She's catatonic again."

"So go back in and get her out." Alice said.

Tommy shook his head. "I can't, she's not allowing me in with her. I can't help her."

Everyone gasped again. Now what were they going to do?

* * *

**A/N Sorry again it's sooo short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	22. Brother & Sister Connection

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! ****Sorry for the delay in updates. I've gotten a part time job which is taking up a lot of time, as well as working on my personal novel so I won't be updating as fast as I used to. I will still always update but more like once every 2 weeks. Depending on life and work I may update sooner, if not that's the update status for now. Sorry! But please keep reading. **

* * *

Everyone gasped again. Now what were they going to do?

"Alice, your visions are subjective, isn't there an alternate ending for this? Isn't there anyway to save Jason?" Tommy asked.

Alice sighed and nodded her head. Tommy lifted Kimberly up and followed Alice and Edward into the living room. The rangers may have super speed and strength but not super hearing.

"Look, right now I can't see his future anymore. But before when I did his future he wasn't human."

Tommy knew what he was talking about. "He was like us?"

"Yes. So it might be possible to save him."

"It is possible. Why do you say it only might be?"

"Because Trini has no desire to turn him into one of us." Alice said.

"Yeah, but he's never been close to death before either. I know I never wanted Bella to become like us. I fought her the entire time. Yet after Nessie was born and Bella was dying I did everything I could to turn her. I injected her with my venom I bit her in every spot possible. I did everything I could to make her become like us. Trini may do the same. Don't forget when she died, she told Jason the truth because she couldn't live without him." Edward said.

"I don't care what Trini wants. If she doesn't change Jason I will. I'm not letting him die." Tommy said sternly.

"Well that's good but who is going to tell Kimberly that?" Edward asked.

"I will, just give her a minute. She'll let me in and I'll talk to her."

"How do you know she'll let you in?"

"She always does. Sometimes she just needs a few minute by herself before she lets me come inside."

"We will give you some time alone. We need to rescue Trini from the tickle monster anyway."

Tommy chuckled and nodded. Alice and Edward left.

Tommy sat down on the couch and pulled Kimberly onto his lap. He pressed his head to hers. "Baby, please let me in. Don't force yourself to be alone right now. Let me in." He closed his eyes and sighed softly. He kissed her forehead. "Angel, Please. I promise I know how to save Jason. Everything is going to be ok."

* * *

Then he was allowed in. When he opened his eyes she was shocked to find themselves at a Hospital. Was she preparing for Jason's death already? Did she think they'd take him to the hospital after he was attacked? She was sitting against a wall in front of a room.

Tommy went over to that room and looked at the small name sign on the door. "Caroline Hart?" he read. Now he was really confused. What on earth were they doing here. He went over to Kimberly. He knelt down in front of her and touched her knee.

"Beautiful, what are we doing here?"

"Waiting." Kimberly answered.

"Waiting for what?"

"For the doctors to come out with me."

"What?"

"My Mom is in there. She just gave birth me. The doctors are going to take me out soon and bring me to the nursery."

Tommy couldn't help but sigh in relief. At least it wasn't someone she loved dying in a hospital bed. "What happens after that?" he wondered.

"You'll have to wait and see. You won't believe me if I just tell you."

"I'll always believe you, Beautiful."

"I just want you to see it."

Tommy nodded. He sat next to her and pulled her into his side. "While we wait, Kimberly we need to talk about what just happen."

Kimberly pulled away from him. "No. We're not. Not here and not now. Not until you see what you need to see."

Tommy sighed and nodded. "All right. But we do have to talk about it."

Kimberly acted like she didn't hear him. But Tommy knew she did.

The room door opened and a doctor walked out pushing a small crib with a tiny baby inside it. She was all wrapped in pink.

Tommy chuckled. "Pink since birth huh?"

Kimberly only nodded. Her eyes were glued to the door, waiting for something or someone else to come out.

"Kimberly, what's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Just wait, you'll see."

Tommy heard Kimberly's parents and even Jason's parents gushing over Kimberly. Suddenly a small boy in red came out and looked both ways.

"Baby sister? Baby sister?"

"Jason?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly nodded. "He was the only one out of the rest who has known me since birth. His parents introduced me as his baby sister. He didn't want the doctors to take me away because he and I were having fun before."

The little Jason walked out of the room and followed after the Doctor.

"Where is he going?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly smiled. "To save me."

"Save?" Tommy asked worriedly.

"Follow me, you'll see."

* * *

They arrived at the nursery. Tommy and Kimberly looked through the window and saw the baby Kimberly crying and trying to push away the Nurse and Doctors attending to her.

"A Kick butt fighter too, not much as changed." Tommy teased.

Kimberly giggled. "I didn't like them. They took me away from Jason."

Little Jason stood in the doorway watching. He couldn't see what was happening. All he knew was his baby sister was crying and lots of people were doing something to her. He didn't like that. These people were making his baby sister sad and he had to stop it. So he did all he could think of and screamed as loud as he could. All the Nurses and Doctors turned and gasped.

Jason took off running knowing they'd follow him and leave Kimberly alone.

"But they weren't really hurting you." Tommy said.

"Jason didn't know that. He heard me screaming and crying and did what he could to make me stop. He protected his baby sister. Plus that's not what I mean when I said he's going to save me. Just keeping watching."

A Nurse went back over to Kimberly. She smiled bright and gently tickled her belly. Kimberly screeched and started to cry again. This time harder.

"What's wrong? Did she hurt you." Tommy asked.

Kimberly shook her head. "No, I wanted Jason to come back."

The Nurse did everything she could to calm Kimberly down but it didn't work. Kimberly started to cry so hard she wasn't breathing.

Just then the others returned carrying Jason. He didn't look happy. Tommy had to chuckle at the pout on his face.

The Doctors and Nurses rushed over to Kimberly, un sure of what was happen. The Nurse with Jason set him down in the corner. "Stay right here, do not move, once we calm down this baby we will take you back to your Mommy and Daddy."

"That my Baby Sister!" Jason argued. "I make her happy."

"No, you stay right here. We will help her."

Jason pouted as the nurse walked away. Nobody could calm the baby Kimberly down. Jason looked around the room and saw a rocking chair. He went over to it and got behind it and used all his might and pushed the chair over to where Kimberly was.

Everyone was on high alert, Kimberly's face had gone purple. Jason stood up on the chair so he can finally see his sister. "No more cry Kimberwe, No more cry. I here, Jason here. No more cry." Jason said.

"Kid I told you to…" The nurse started but the Doctor stopped her. "No, look…"

Everyone watched in amazement as Kimberly stopped crying and started to breathe normally again. Her face going back to normal colors. Jason started making silly faces causing baby Kimberly to smile and even giggle.

"That's how they finished my check up. With Jason making me laugh the entire time." Kimberly said with tears in her eyes. "When they brought us back to our parents they said what happen. They told our parents they we have the strongest connection that they've even seen between siblings. Even the blood siblings weren't that close. They said we'd have that connection forever and that nothing and nobody was going to be able to break it."

Now Tommy understood everything. Kimberly was scared once Jason died that connection was going to be broken.

"They said, Tommy, they said nothing and no one could break our connection." Kimberly cried.

"Oh Beautiful, nothing and no one will ever be powerful enough to break the connection you and Jason have. Not Aro, not Zedd, no me, not Edward, nobody. That connection is forever."

Kimberly shook her head. "He can't die, Tommy. He can't die!"

Tommy pulled her into his chest as she broke down crying hysterically. "He can't die! He can't die!"

"He won't Beautiful, he won't."

"HOW CAN WE SAVE HIM!?"

"Shhh, Angel, we will find a way. I promise."

Suddenly the room around the started to change. Now they were at a Church everyone was dressed in black. There was a closed casket in the front of the room. Everyone was there expect for Jason. Tommy knew where they were.

"No." Tommy said strongly. He pulled Kimberly back so he could look her in the eyes. "This is NEVER going to happen. I promise you."

"Al-Alice's vision!" Kimberly choked out.

"She's also had visions of him being a vampire."

"What?"

"Kimberly, I'm not going to let Jason die. If I have to, I'm going to change him. I don't care if Trini doesn't want it. I'm saving his life."

Kimberly sniffed softly as she stopped crying. Tommy used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "We're going to save his life, Kimberly. I promise you, we're going to save his life."

Kimberly nodded softly and calmed down.

"So I didn't know babies could remember things from that long ago." Tommy said hugging her close to his chest.

"I didn't. It wasn't until after I became a vampire the memory returned."

"You've been a vampire a long time. How come you never mentioned it before?"

"I didn't think anyone would believe me."

"I'm sure they would have. But thank you for trusting me with it."

"I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too, Beautiful."

They kissed passionately and pulled back.

"I'm ready to go back now."

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

They locked hands and walked out of the Church.

* * *

They both opened their eyes and looked around. They were alone in the living room still. Kimberly got up and went into the kitchen and walked right over to Jason and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "I love you, nobody is going to hurt you. I'll always protect you."

All the Cullen's shared a look. Would she be able to keep that promise, or were they going to lose Jason for good?

* * *

**A/N so what do you think? I had that idea of Jason saving Baby Kimberly for a while but didn't know how to use it, until she became a vampire. :D Anyway, what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	23. Hunting Again

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

All the Cullen's shared a look. Would she be able to keep that promise, or were they going to lose Jason for good?

Jason smiled and pulled back from the hug. "That's sweet, Kim. But I'm a big boy, I can handle myself. Where did that come from?"

"Kimberly is just getting nervous about the battle." Tommy explained for her.

"Don't be, Kim. We're going to kick their butts." Jason smiled.

Kimberly gave a fake weak smile and nodded. Jason looked into her eyes. "You need to hunt."

Tommy walked over to them. "Would you like to try and hunt. You've come a long way since your attack."

Kimberly nodded softly. She'd have to hunt again some point. Might as well try it. "Can it just be me and you." She whispered shyly.

"Of course."

Tommy took her hand and smiled at her. They took off running out of the house and into the woods.

They stopped running and Tommy held Kimberly around the waist. "Do you remember what to do?"

"Yes." Kimberly whispered. She closed her eyes and was quiet for a second. When she got scent of an animal she pulled away from Tommy and took off after it. She caught up with it in no time and wrestled it to the ground. She was about to bite into it's neck when she stopped.

She hadn't even realized what she was about to kill until now. It was a baby dear, a little brown fawn with white spots and an all white tail. She was crying out and struggling to get free. Kimberly gasped as she remembered the baby Aro had kidnapped and almost killed. When she looked down again she didn't see the fawn. She saw that small girl squirming and crying in her arms. She let the fawn go and watched as it ran away.

She looked down at her feet and sighed. Tommy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's ok. You tried." He whispered in her ear and kissed the back of her hair.

"I saw…it wasn't the fawn."

"I know, Beautiful, I know. It's ok. It's too soon. Let's go home and we can get you blood from our secret spot."

Kimberly shook her head. "Everyone will wonder why we're home so soon."

"It's ok, they'll understand."

Kimberly sighed and just shook her head.

"Do you want to try hunting again? We can give it another go, maybe you'll have better luck?"

"No."

"What do you want to do Beautiful?" Tommy whispered gently against her head as he kissed her gently.

"I don't know anymore." She whispered softly. "I don't want to go home, but I don't want to stay out here."

"I think I've got an idea. Come on, follow me." Tommy said.

"Where?"

"Trust me, just take my hand."

Kimberly took his hand and they took off in a run. Tommy turned them both invisible and smiled. He had an idea up his sleeve and it was sure to bring back that confident woman he had seen less than 2 hours ago.

* * *

Finally they stopped running and Kimberly gasped. They had gone back to Angel Grove Park, their favorite place ever.

"Are we…"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, nobody can see us."

Kimberly smiled and together they walked over to their special spot and sat down on the rock Kimberly let out a content sigh. "I love it here. I always have."

"Me too." Tommy said kissing the back of her head.

"It's why I always go here when I shut down."

"It's peacefully here. It's hard not to love it here. Why do you think I always took you here on our dates?"

"Because you didn't know where else to take me." Kimberly teased.

Tommy gasped and glared playfully when she giggled. "You're in trouble now."

He tickled her sides making her giggle and squirm.

"No tickling!" she squealed.

"Yes, tickling. Unless you want to say sorry."

Kimberly giggled and squirmed. "Sorry!"

Tommy chuckled and stopped.

"You took me here because you knew it was my favorite place to come." She answered again.

"Now that's better."

Kimberly giggled. Then she sighed. "Tommy, I'm worried."

"I know, I am too. But I promise you won't lose Jason. You won't lose anyone."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I just know. I won't allow it. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep everyone alive."

"But…"

"No, no butts, you've got to remember we've got tons of vampires other than the Cullen's. Plus the rangers and the teens. We've got a ton of people on our side fighting with us. We're going to be just fine."

"Alice's vision…"

"Has been wrong before. We just have to be sure that it's wrong again. Jason's not dying, Kimberly. I know that for a fact."

Kimberly sighed. "I wish I could be as sure as you were."

"I'm sure enough for the both of us. Just trust me, Angel. That's all I'm asking you to do."

"I do trust you, Tommy."

"Good."

They shared a kiss on the lips.

"Are you ready to go home?" Tommy asked her.

Kimberly nodded. "You're not going to tell anyone about my hunting fail are you?"

"Not a word."

They shared one last kiss and stood up and took off in a run.

* * *

They arrived home and Tommy turned them visible again.

"How'd it go?" Jason asked.

Kimberly bit her bottom lip nervously un sure of how to answer.

"Good, Kimberly did really well for her first time hunting again. It's going to take time for her to be as good as she used to but she did really great today. I was very proud."

Kimberly waited for the shiver to run through her. He was just making stuff up, that wasn't true. She waited, and waited…waited…why wasn't she feeling it? She smiled gently. There was no shiver, which meant no lying, which meant Tommy really did believe she did good. A sense of pride rushed through her. Maybe next time she'd do better. She was just rusty, but she would get better at it.

"If she did so good why are her eyes still black?" Rosalie asked.

Kimberly looked away and the feeling of pride vanished and was replaced with shame. Tommy felt it instantly and growled. He pulled Kimberly into him and shook his head gently at her.

_Don't listen to her, Beautiful. You did a wonderful job today. You should be very proud of yourself. _

Kimberly didn't respond to him and Tommy got angrier. Rosalie's damage was done.

"You know, Rose, I'm really getting tired of you treating and speaking to her like dirt. What really bugs me is that she's done nothing to you from the moment she first became a member of your family. Yet you treat her like she's a villain or something. I mean what is it, what did Kimberly do that is soo horrible to make you treat her like this?"

"I'll tell you but you won't like the answer." Rosalie said.

All the ranger stood by Tommy and gathered around Kimberly, they had very protective looks on their faces. Human or not, Rosalie wasn't going to hurt their baby sister more than she already had.

Kimberly looked to the floor. She already knew what was going to be said. Tommy held her tighter.

"Just tell us the truth." Tommy demanded.

"Fine, I hate Kimberly because she acts like she is this big strong powerful vampire/ranger hybrid that can do no wrong and that is stronger and faster than anyone else in this world, yet at the end of the day she's the biggest baby I've ever met. She can't stand to be alone, the thought of being without Tommy even for five minutes sends her into panic attack. Anytime she gets scared or doesn't want to face the truth about something she goes into a catatonic state and excepts her boyfriend to come bail her out of it. She talks a good game, but at the end of the day she hasn't gotten over anything. She hasn't changed at all. She's the same scared, inexperienced, newborn vampire she was when Carlisle first changed her."

Kimberly sniffed softly and didn't speak or look at anyone. Her words hurt her and what's worse was she didn't feel a shiver, Rosalie was telling the truth. She turned and buried her face in Tommy's chest. He hugged her tighter and rubbed her back. He glared at Rosalie his anger reaching a boiling point but he forced himself not to act on it.

"You're a lair, everything you just said was a complete and total lie." Jason growled.

"The truth hurts, Jason." Rosalie told him.

"No, I know what this is. I know why you really hate Kimberly."

"Oh yeah? Please oh wise one tell us why." Rosalie mocked.

"You're jealous!" Jason said.

Rosalie laughed. "Yeah right? Jealous of her? Thank you, Jason I needed that laugh."

"It's true. You're jealous because even though you'll never admit it, you're angry that Kimberly's attack wasn't more like yours."

"Jason stop, don't go there." Tommy warned.

Rosalie growled and tensed. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I do and if you don't say the words I will." Jason warned.

"Jason, this has nothing to do with why Rosalie is angry at Kimberly. It's been like this long before Kimberly was attacked." Tommy said.

"Tommy is right, Jason. Rosalie and Kimberly never got along, long before you or even Tommy showed up." Edward said. "It's just who Rosalie is. She was the same way with Bella when she first got here."

"Yeah, Bella was also human. Kimberly is just like you and you still hate her."

"Jason, please stop it." A soft voice whispered.

Everyone looked to Kimberly. They could see how much their fighting was hurting her.

"Kimberly, we just want her to stop hurting you."

"Fighting with her is only going to make this worse. We need to be a team right now. Our goal has to be on destroying Aro and Zedd." Kimberly said as she looked up at the others.

"Yeah, we are. We're not cowering in our boyfriend's arms crying every time he leaves the room." Rosalie said. "Plus, you have no right talking about being a team, you haven't been a very good team member at all. You're keeping a huge secret from Jason and you waited months before telling us anything about Rita and Zedd or that they had no idea about Tommy's powers. You keep secrets and you lie, that's not a team member."

"That's not true. I forgot about most things and when I remembered told you about them. It's not a secret."

"Oh yeah? Have you told Jason about Alice's newest vision?"

"Rosalie…" Edward growled.

Jason looked to Kimberly confused. She looked down at her feet.

"See, she's keeping secrets from you."

"Rosalie you need to stop, now." Carlisle said.

"No, they wanted the truth now they have it. Kimberly is a over dramatic, attention seeking, liar!" In a flash Rosalie was gone.

"She's wrong, you're not keeping any secrets from me, are you Kimberly?" Jason asked.

Kimberly couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Kimberly look at me…look at me, Kimberly please."

Kimberly looked to the floor. "I can't." she whispered. "I'm sorry, please don't make me tell you."

"Jason, look, Man, you don't want to know. Trust me on this one, just please trust me. Don't ask us. You don't want to know." Tommy said strongly.

"Is it bad?" Jason wondered.

"Yes." Tommy whispered.

"Is Kimberly in danger?"

"No."

Jason sighed softly. Then shook his head. "No, I'm not letting this go, one of you better tell me right now or I'm going to ask Rosalie myself."

Tommy and Kimberly shared a look. Kimberly opened her mouth to speak and…..

* * *

**A/N *giggles innocently* What? You guys didn't really think I'd end it there did you? You have no faith in me ;) Here is the rest. **

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly shared a look. Kimberly opened her mouth to speak and….. Alice cut her off.

"Tickle her!"

"What?" Everyone looked to her confused.

"The vision I had, you tickled Kimberly so much and she peed her pants."

"Vampires can't go to the bathroom." Jason said.

Tommy sighed as an idea hit him. He squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again. "Jason, the truth is going to hurt you. That's why we aren't telling you."

"I'm a big boy I can handle it, tell me."

"Ok, Jason…here is the truth…"

"Tommy…" Kimberly whimpered.

"Kimberly is another chosen one."

"Huh?"

Even Kimberly looked to him confused.

"Zordon told us the other night that Kimberly is like me, a chosen one, the only other one strong enough to control the staff and destroy the Volturi. He asked us not to say anything because he didn't want to hurt your feelings." Tommy told him.

Kimberly nodded quickly. Jason sighed. "You scared me, I thought it was something really horrible."

"Rosalie made it seem worse than it was." Edward said.

"I can handle that. I don't mind you not telling me." Jason said. "As long as it's not really horrible I'm fine with it."

Kimberly and Tommy shared a look. Oh if only he knew the truth.

* * *

**A/N Ok, now that really is the end of the chapter. What did you guys think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	24. The Split

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'M SO SO SORRY! My part time job turned unexpectedly into a full time job due to an illness of one of my co-workers. I'm having a hard time adjusting with the new times and not finding a lot of time to write. But I PROMISE I'm not giving up on these stories. I will finish them. But I need to know would you guys rather faster updates and shorter chapters or shorter updates and longer chapters? I can do either but I need to know what you want. Please got take my poll and let me know. Anyway, on with the chapter:: **

* * *

Kimberly nodded quickly. Jason sighed. "You scared me, I thought it was something really horrible."

"We just didn't want to hurt your feelings." Kimberly said.

"Nah, my feelings aren't hurt."

"Good." Tommy smiled and nodded. "Come on, Beautiful let go get you something to drink."

Kimberly nodded and the two of them went down the stairs. Tommy grabbed them both a bottle Kimberly took a few sips and just held it.

"What's the matter?" Tommy asked.

"I think I lost my powers." Kimberly asked looking up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"The lie detector power."

"How did you lose it?"

"I thought I'd feel a shiver earlier when you told everyone how proud you were when I went hunting today but I didn't. So I knew you were being honest and it gave me that feeling of pride."

Tommy smiled. "Well of course. You should feel proud. You still tried. You're still improving everyday. That's something to be proud of."

"I know, but then with Rosalie and what she said…"

Tommy sighed. "You didn't feel a shiver either?"

Kimberly shook her head.

"That doesn't make sense. Every word Rosalie spoke was a lie."

"So then why didn't I feel a shiver?"

Tommy was quiet for a second. Then he said "Kimberly, the sky is purple, the sun is green, the grass is pink, and the trees are blue."

Kimberly started shaking.

"You didn't lose your powers. You still shake at lies." Tommy told her.

"SO Rosalie told the truth?"

"NO! Not a word she said was true. You're none of the things that she says."

"So why didn't I feel a shiver?"

"I don't know, Beautiful. I honestly don't know."

"How can I be all the good things you say I am, and all the bad stuff Rosalie says I am?"

Tommy sighed. "You're not all the bad stuff Rosalie says. You should have felt a shiver."

"So why didn't I?"

"I don't know, but we will figure it out."

Kimberly just sighed and nodded. She drank more blood but didn't speak.

"What is that?" Tommy asked.

"What?" Kimberly asked as she finished off the bottle of blood.

"Listen…"

"Sounds like someone is fighting…Jason and….Rosalie." Kimberly said her super hearing taking effect.

"We need to put a stop to it." Tommy said. "Jason doesn't realize even with the ranger powers he can't fight her and win."

Kimberly nodded and they both rushed up the stairs and into the living room. Jason and Rosalie were circling each other.

"Both of you stop right now." Tommy ordered in his best leader voice.

"Stay out of this, Tommy!" Jason growled.

"No, both of you need to stop. Now is not the time for you two be fighting with each other. The battle is in less than a week! Don't you understand that!"

"She's trying to ruin my relationship with Kimberly, nobody gets to do that and get away with it!" Jason growled again.

"Jason stop. You know that nobody is going to be powerful enough to ruin our relationship. You're my big brother that's never going to end. Stop!" Kimberly cried out.

"No. I'm tired of her treating you like trash. This ends now."

"Rosalie hates everyone, Jason. It's just who she is." Tommy said.

Rosalie and Jason continued to circle each other.

"Yeah I know, she's a hateful, bully, who picks on people to make herself feel better."

"So don't do this, Jason. Please, for me just stop and let this be over." Kimberly begged. She was trying to hide it, but she was scared Jason wasn't going to make it to the battle.

"It's never going to be over until Rosalie was put in her place."

"You're not the man to do this, Jase. Just stop it!" Tommy growled.

"No, Rosalie is a disgusting, bullying, little, slut…"

"JASON!" Everyone yelled angrily.

Fire burned in Rosalie's eyes and she ran at Jason and use all the strength she could and shoved Jason sending him flying backwards into the wall. Jason's head smacked into the wall and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"NO! JASON!" Kimberly screamed.

She went to run after him when Rosalie grabbed her by the arm and spun her around throwing her into the wall too.

Tommy and Kimberly screamed in pain grabbing their right shoulder. Everyone gasped with the saw Kimberly's arm was in Rosalie's hand.

"MY ARM! MY ARM!" Kimberly screamed on top of her lungs.

"You horrible MONSTER!" Tommy yelled.

He went to run over to Kimberly, only this time Tommy fought back and threw her into the couch. He ran over to Kimberly and knelt down by her side.

"My arm, Tommy, my arm, my arm, my arm."

"I know, Angel. I know, shhh." Tommy soothed.

Carlisle rushed over to them.

"It's ok, I can fix it. She'll be sore and her arm won't be as strong but she'll be just fine." Carlisle said. He moved to help Kimberly but she pulled back. "No, help Jason first."

"Jason is fine. A small bump is all, he'll be fine when he wakes up. Let me help you."

"No, no, help Jason, help Jason!" Kimberly cried.

"Baby listen to Carlisle, Jason is going to be fine." Tommy said gently. "Let him help you."

Kimberly shook her head. "Help Jason, he's human!"

"Yes, and just a small bump he's going to be just fine. Let me help you." Carlisle said.

Kimberly shook her head and looked to Jason as cried "Help him! Don't let him die!"

"Let's take her down to my office. She'll listen better if she can't see him." Carlisle said.

Tommy nodded. He lifted Kimberly bridal style and she started to cry. "NO, Jason!"

"He'll be fine, Beautiful. Trust me."

Kimberly just cried as they made their way downstairs to the basement. Carlisle came down a few seconds later with supplies.

"All right, Kimberly. Just hold still ok. Because you're a vampire your body is instantly going to heal itself when injured. I'm just going to give it a little help."

Carlisle held up her arm and went to fix it. Kimberly whimpered and turned her head away burring it in Tommy's arms. Tommy wrapped one arm around her. He knew it scared her to death seeing her arm detached from her shoulder. What freaked her out the most was that the arm was still moving. He kissed her head and rubbed her back. He could feel her fear easily and knew just how to help her. He rested his head on hers and closed his eyes.

_Hey, Beautiful I'm trying to remember something but I can't. Can you help me? _

_And here I thought being a vampire increased your memory. Oh well, anyway, yes I'll help. _

_DO you remember when you made that awesome float for the parade? _

She instantly calmed down and stopped feeling so scared as they continued to talk. Tommy knew while she was distracted Carlisle was going to work to help her.

_The one Rita destroyed? _

_Yeah that one, and the one I helped rebuild. _

_What about it? _

_The parade you were going to be in, what was it for?_

_World Pea….OUCH! _

Kimberly turned her head around to see her arm had been attached again. "What…how…I…"

"The power of distraction, Beautiful." Tommy laughed.

"You didn't forget did you?" Kimberly asked.

"Nope."

Kimberly smiled and reached up to rub her sore shoulder but Carlisle stopped her. "Try not to touch it. Just let your body do the rest. It will be weak and sore for the next few days but you'll be fine."

"In time for the battle?"

"Yes, very much in time for the battle."

Kimberly sighed and nodded. She rested her head back on Tommy's arms. Tommy kissed her head.

"There you will be just fine." Carlisle smiled.

"Can you fix my powers too?" Kimberly wondered.

"What's wrong with your powers?" Carlisle asked.

"We don't think she's able to detect lies anymore. She didn't feel a shiver when Rosalie said all that hurtful stuff." Tommy explained.

Carlisle was quiet for a minute. "Hmmm, Kimberly the sky is purple, the clouds are pink, the sun is green, and the grass is yellow."

A few shivers ran through Kimberly.

"Ok so we know your powers are working." Carlisle said.

"So what Rosalie said to me was the truth?"

"No." Tommy said sternly. "Never has never will be."

"Then why didn't I shiver?"

"Let's try something else. Kimberly, I believe every word Rosalie said. What she said is true and you should listen to her and grow up."

Another shiver ran through Kimberly, only confusing her more.

"Alright, what about now if I said Kimberly, what Rosalie said to you was rude and hurtful. It was a whole lot of lies and I don't want you to listen to a word that she says. She's angry, scared, and hurting, when she gets like that she lashes out."

There was no shiver that time.

Kimberly just sighed. "So why does everyone say that Rosalie lied and I don't feel a shiver, yet when Rosalie was lying to me I felt no shiver. I'm so confused."

Carlisle sighed. "I think I know the answer, but you won't like it."

Kimberly just sighed. "What is it?"

"It's only a lie if someone doesn't fully Believe what they are saying."

"So Rosalie believes what she told me? All that mean stuff she said she believes is true?"

Hurt was clear in her voice. Tommy hugged her close. "Just because she thinks it doesn't make it true."

"It still hurts that someone could think that about me."

"I know, Beautiful. But you're none of those things."

Kimberly just sighed and snuggled deeper. Tommy hugged her tighter and kissed her head.

"Let's keep this new information quiet for a while. If Rita and Zedd or the Volturi get word of this they will use it to their advantage during the battle." Carlisle said.

Tommy just nodded and frowned when he felt an overwhelming sadness and an overwhelming amount of hurt. "Can we have some time alone?"

"Of course. I'll go check on Jason."

Carlisle went upstairs. Tommy hugged Kimberly even tighter. He was glad they weren't human or he would be crushing her right now. "I know it hurts, Angel. It's never fun when people say mean things to you. But you've just got to remember that it's all lies. Not one word Rosalie said about you is true. If she believes it…" Tommy shrugged. "I can't stop her. But it doesn't mean I or anyone else has to believe it too. No one else believes it, Kimberly. Not the Rangers or the Cullen's and certainly not me."

Kimberly sighed and snuggled deeper into him. "It still hurts."

"I wish I could take it away, Beautiful, but I can't. I can only take away physical pain. I wish I could take away mental pain but I can't."

"If Rosalie lied, what's the truth?" Kimberly whispered almost afraid to ask.

"Well, first off you don't just act like this big strong powerful vampire/ranger hybrid that can do no wrong and that is stronger and faster than anyone else in this world, you are this big strong powerful vampire/ranger hybrid that can do no wrong and that is stronger and faster than anyone else in this world. Sure, you don't like being alone or without me, but you've gotten better at letting me leave when I have to. Plus I don't like being away from you either. Also, you don't go catatonic because you don't want to face something, you go there to have a quiet alone spot to think. If you need someone to talk things over with you know I'll come help you, but you don't expect me to bail you out. Lastly, you have changed so much. You're a lot stronger and braver and more confident and more independent than you were when I first found you after your change."

"Thanks Tommy."

"I'm just being honest, Beautiful. Ask anyone of our family and they will tell you the same thing. You'd be able to tell if I wasn't."

Kimberly nodded.

"But just so you know, Kimberly. Even if you were the girl Rosalie described I'd still love you."

"Really? Even if I was wimpy little girl who couldn't fend for herself you'd still love me?"

"Even then. I'm your White Knight, Kimberly. I'll always want to rescue my Pink Princess."

Kimberly blushed mentally at their old nicknames and hid her face in his chest. He chuckled and tickled her sides. "Someone's blushing, someone's blushing." He teased in a sing song voice as Kimberly giggled and squirmed in his arms.

When she looked up at him he stopped and kissed her lips. "You're perfect just the way you are. I wouldn't change anything about you."

Kimberly smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed passionately on the lips and pulled back.

"Thanks for making me feel better, tommy."

"Oh Beautiful I was honest. Everything I sad was the truth."

"I know, but it's always nice to hear so thank you."

"Anytime you need to hear it come find me."

Kimberly smiled and nodded. They shared another kiss on the lips and pulled back.

Then they heard more fighting from upstairs. Tommy sighed. "Something tells me we need to go back upstairs and break up the fight."

Kimberly sighed and nodded. This was all happening because of her. If someone else was hurt the fault would be on her.

They both went upstairs. Jason had been moved to the couch and the rangers were all standing protectively in front of him. The Cullen's were all standing on the other side facing the rangers. There was clearly a split going on.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"We've made our choice now it's your turn. You are either a Cullen or a ranger. You can not be both." Rocky said.

"Why not?" Kimberly asked. "The Cullen's are or family."

"Families don't throw each other into walls or rip their arms off." Rocky answered. "After what they did to Jason there is no way we can side with them anymore."

Tommy went over to the couch and knelt down to check on Jason.

"Tommy has made his choice. Now it's your turn, Kimberly."

Kimberly stood in the middle and looked at them both. The rangers were always going to be her family, but the Cullen's were her family too. They took her in when she had nowhere else to go. Carlisle saved her life. How could she not pick them? But the Rangers have been her family since she was a kid. Jason, Trini, Zack and Billy have been her friends since birth. How could she not pick them?

"Well?" Rocky asked. "What's your choice?"

Kimberly tensed and looked between the two again. Who did she pick?

* * *

**A/N *giggles innocently* What? Who do you think she'll pick? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Please go take my poll. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	25. Team Zordon

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

Kimberly stood in the middle and looked at them both. The rangers were always going to be her family, but the Cullen's were her family too. They took her in when she had no where else to go. Carlisle saved her life. How could she not pick them? But the Rangers have been her family since she was a kid. Jason, Trini, Zack and Billy have been her friends since birth. How could she not pick them?

"Well?" Rocky asked. "What's you're choice?"

Kimberly tensed and looked between the two again. Who did she pick? "I can't." She whimpered. "I...I can't." She looked past the rangers to Tommy. "Tommy!"

He looked to her and was instantly by her side. He was starting to notice signs before she went catatonic and he didn't want her to that again.

"See just like I said crying out to her husband like a little baby." Rosalie laughed. "I still can't believe you were a Power Ranger. You must have been a pretty bad one, why else would Zordon have replaced you?"

The rangers growled. "She left, nobody replaced her!" Trini yelled.

"Yeah I'm sure that's what you tell people. Kimberly was a bad power ranger and Zordon kicked her off the team. Just admit it. Kimberly is a big fat scardy cat cry baby ranger."

"DON'T TALK THAT WAY ABOUT KIMBERLY!" Adam yelled.

"IT'S TRUE!"

Everyone went back and forth fighting arguing screaming and yelling. Kimberly looked down at her feet. Tommy rubbed her back when a feeling of guilt washed over him. "Hold your ears, Princess." Kimberly covered her ears and Tommy yelled "EVERYONE STOP IT! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!"

Everyone stopped shocked by his yelling. Tommy hardly ever screamed so she be did people knew he meant business.

"Kimberly and I have both chosen our sides. We are not on Team Cullen or Team Rangers. We are team Zordon and we aren't going to let disagreements stop us from our original plan, to stop and destroy the Volturi and Rita and Zedd for good. Am I angry at Rosalie? Of course, but I'm putting all that aside so I can focus on what's most important. Now I'm on Team Zordon, who is with me?"

"I am." Carlisle said and moved to stand behind Tommy.

"Me too." Esme said moving to stand next to Carlisle.

"Count us in too." Edward said as he and Bella moved to stand with the others.

All the vampires, one by one moved to stand by Tommy.

"We will never get along with vampires and once this whole battle is over and down with we are moving back to Angel Grove and staying there. We are only doing this for Kimberly's sake." Rocky said as he and the others moved to stand behind Tommy. Now they were all Team Zordon.

"Now that we have that settled, it's be a long night and we need our rest. I think we should all go to our rooms and rest."

"We don't sleep stupid." Rosalie snapped.

"I know that. I said rest, not sleep. Plus I honestly don't care what you do, Kimberly and I would like to go rest and we don't want you guys near each other so go do something apart." Tommy ordered.

Rosalie and Emmett looked to each other and in a flash were gone.

"I think a nice long hunt is in order." Carlisle said.

All the Cullen's nodded.

"Will you come back?" Kimberly whimpered.

"Of course we will. Everyone just needs some time to cool off. We will be back." Carlisle said with a smile.

In a flash all the Cullen's were gone. Kimberly let her body go limb against Tommy's. Physically she was ready to run a marathon but mentally, she was completely and totally drained. He kissed her head and lifted her up bridal style.

"Trini will you let us know when Jason wakes up?" Kimberly asked.

"Maybe, I haven't decided yet." Trini answered crossing her arms over her chest. "Why should I bother, it's not like you actually care."

"He's my big brother of course I care."

Trini shook her head. "If you cared you would have chosen the ranger side. Rosalie nearly killed him and yet at the end of the day you choose those stupid Cullen's over us."

"They are my family Tri, but you guys are also my family I can't pick between you."

"They aren't your family! They don't care about you like we do, they don't know you like we do. They aren't your family, Kimberly. We are!"

"Not my family? Trini they saved my life! Carlisle saved my life literally, For ten years they helped me get my life back on track and learn how to live my life as I am! They are just as much my family as you guys are. Why don't you understand that. They saved you too!"

Trini shook her head. "I'll always be grateful to Carlisle for saving me, but I will never consider them family, especially not after Rosalie attacked Jason, knowing he was human and weaker than her!"

"You know, Kimberly, I would have expected you to be by Jason's side thanking him. He was fighting Rosalie for you, because you couldn't defend yourself. He's hurt because of you, Kimberly and when it comes down to it you pick the enemy side over his." Rocky shook his head. "You really have changed, Kimberly and I don't just mean physically."

Kimberly looked down as guilt, shame, and sadness washed over it.

Tommy shook his head. "Leave her alone, she did the right thing. If you were really her family you wouldn't have made her choose in the first place."

With that Tommy zoomed up the bedroom and closed and locked his door.

* * *

He sat down on the bed keeping Kimberly close to his chest. "You did the right thing, Beautiful. You shouldn't of had to pick between them. You did the right thing by not choosing anyone."

"Everyone hates me now. I clearly made the wrong choice."

"Beautiful, everyone is angry and needs time to cool down. They don't hate you."

Kimberly just sighed and didn't say anything.

Tommy kissed her head. "You did nothing wrong. I'll keep telling you that until you believe me."

Kimberly just sighed and snuggled closer to his chest. This day had gone from bad to worse and she couldn't wait for it to be over.

Tommy hugged her tighter. He could feel her guilt, shame, and sadness and tried everything to counter it a feel proud and happy. But it didn't work. "I love you, Beautiful. You made the right choice."

Again Kimberly didn't speak, but Tommy didn't care. He knew she heard him and that's all that mattered.

"Beautiful, you know what we need to do?" Tommy whispered in her ear.

"Curl up in ball and hide away from the world, forever?"

Tommy chuckled. "No. We need to do something fun."

"Fun? What's that? I've never heard of that before." Kimberly teased.

"Fun is something we do that we both enjoy and takes our mind off the bad stuff."

"Doesn't sound possible."

"Can we at least try?"

"Sure, but I doubt it will work."

Tommy just smiled and rolled them over so she was under him and he was on top of her. Their faces were inches apart and they were so close their noses were touching. He slowly moved his face closer and closer to hers making her think he's going to kiss her.

When she least expected it his hands to went to her stomach and tickled her.

She shrieked and bust into giggles. "Stop it, Tommy!"

Tommy laughed and shook his head. "Nope, not a chance, Beautiful."

Kimberly laughed and squirmed and pushed his hands away. "Quit it!"

"This is fun." Tommy smirked and moved to her sides and armpits.

"I'm not….enjoying…this." she spoke between giggling.

"Then why are you giggling so much."

Kimberly just continued to giggle and squirm and try to fight his hands away.

Tommy chuckled and stopped tickling her. "You're so adorable when you giggle."

"I hate being tickled." Kimberly pouted.

Tommy laughed. "No you don't, you love every second of it, just admit it."

Kimberly giggled. "Only between you and me."

"Of course."

They kissed passionately and things quickly got heated. They got further than most nights but Kimberly still stopped it when it got to be too much.

"You're getting better." Tommy commented as they laid snuggled in each other arms. "Going longer without flashbacks, I mean."

"I know, I'm getting more comfortable with being touched like that again and…and starting to learn that it wasn't the touch that hurt me, it was the man who was doing the touching."

Tommy nodded. "I'd never ever hurt you in that way."

"I know, and that's why this is getting easier and easier, because I know no matter what if I say stop you'll stop right away no questions asked."

Tommy nodded. He kissed her head gently.

She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh. This wasn't the day she was expecting when she woke up this morning, but some how Tommy had been able to make it all better. She just had to hope and pray her relationship with the rangers wasn't ruined because of one stupid fight.

* * *

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Trini…"

In a flash Kimberly unlocked the door and went back to snuggle with Tommy. "Come in."

The door opened and Trini walked in. "Jason woke up. He's taking some medicine for a headache and he's coming up. I wanted to say I'm sorry about before. What I said to you was really mean and not very best friend like. Look, I know about Alice's vision. I heard you guys talking. When Jason got hurt I got scared and I felt like you siding with the Cullen's meant you didn't care about Jason or if he lived or died. I know that was wrong of me and I'm really sorry."

Kimberly smiled and stood up to hug her best friend. "It's ok. I forgive you. I will always love the Cullen's. But that doesn't mean I've stopped loving the rangers any less either. I love both sides the same. It's impossible for me to pick between you guys."

"I understand. I'm sorry we put you in that spot."

"Friends?"

Trini smiled and shook her head. "Nope."

Kimberly smiled too. "Sisters?"

"Always…"

"And forever."

The two girls shared a hug. Tommy just smiled softly. She and Trini could never stay mad at each other for very long. It was impossible.

"Awww looks like you two made up." Jason said coming into the room holding an ice pack to his head.

"Jason!" Kimberly squealed and rushed over to hug him almost knocking him over.

"Whoa! Easy, Kimberly." Jason chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm just happy you're ok."

"I missed you too." He kissed her gently on the head and then pulled Trini into his arms.

"Trini told me what happen, thanks for keeping everyone together." Jason said to Tommy.

"Not a problem. I knew you wouldn't want everyone to be split up, Kim and I didn't want that either. So we all found a common ground and agreed to put aside our difference for the sake of the battle." Tommy explained.

"Good, now is not the time for us to split up. If anything now is the time for us to stand together and be a team."

Tommy nodded. "Couldn't agree with you more."

Jason and Trini went to sit at the foot of the bed.

"So what have you two been up to?" Jason asked.

"Just tickling my wife." Tommy teased tickling Kimberly's sides again.

She giggled and pulled away.

"Are you sure that's all you were doing? I heard some moans and groans." Trini teased.

Kimberly was so happy she couldn't blush. "Trini, stop it!" Kimberly whined.

Everyone laughed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, it's good." Jason said. "The more you guys get closer in that way the less power Zedd and Aro have over you."

"I never thought about it like that." Kimberly said.

"It's true. So please make out as much as you want to." Jason said.

"Thanks Jase!"

Tommy pulled Kimberly into his arms and smothered her face with ticklish kisses causing her to giggle and squirm and try to get away.

Everyone laughed. Tommy let Kimberly go and they shared a real gentle kiss on the lips.

"You're perfect." Tommy told her.

"You're wonderful." She said back.

They shared one last kiss and looked back to their friends.

"SO where are they?" Jason asked.

"The Cullen's? They went for a hunt." Kimberly answered.

"Good, I can't handle seeing Rosalie right now."

"Jase, please don't fight with her anymore. If not for yourself or for sake of the team than do it for me, your baby sister who is begging you not to fight with her anymore." Kimberly sighed.

Jason sighed and groaned. "All right, fine, I'll stop fighting with her…for now. But if she makes anymore comments about you the glove are off."

Kimberly just sighed. She loved having her big brother want to defend her, but he didn't understand how easily Rosalie could kill him. That was her biggest fear, Jason wasn't going to die during the battle, Jason wasn't going to live long enough to make it to the battle. Rosalie was going to kill him trying to protect her. She shivered at the thoughts.

Tommy hugged her closer to his chest. _That's not going to happen, Beautiful. Jason isn't going to die. _

Kimberly didn't respond she just smiled at Jason. "At least try to be nice to her."

"Fine, but only because you asked so nicely."

"Thank you."

The real test was going to be when the Cullen's returned and Jason and Rosalie saw each other again. Would it end in death this time, or would they be able to find a common ground and make up?

* * *

**A/N Ok, who else is team Zordon? I know I am, what about you? so what is going to happen when Rosalie and Jason see each other again? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	26. Moving Out

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! So I have decided on longer chapters and shorter updates. Thanks to everyone who voted! Here is your next chapter. **

* * *

Everyone decided not to worry about it anymore and just hung out and talked.

"No way!" Kimberly laughed. "Tommy eating like a pig? That's not possible. Even now he's so careful about what he eats. He only eats certain animals based on their blood."

"That was awful!" Tommy groaned. "But it's true."

Kimberly giggled. "Poor Baby!"

Tommy shook his head. "That was nothing compared to the monster who made me sing."

Kimberly laughed harder. "What?"

"Every word, every single word I spoke was actually sung."

Kimberly gripped her sides laughing hysterically. "You...singing..." She choked out in giggles.

"It was pretty bad."

"I'm sure you sang really good." Trini said.

Tommy shook his head. "Singing is Kimberly's talent. Not mine. It wasn't horrible but it wasn't good either."

"Yeah, I'm sure. But it's ok. I still love you." Kimberly said As she stopped laughing.

They shared a hug and kiss.

"I would have paid big money to see you sing, although I would have needed a camera and it would be on the Internet the next hour." Jason teased.

Now it was Tommy's turn to be happy he couldn't blush.

Kimberly shot her foot out and kicked Jason in the leg without killing him or breaking anything. "Be nice to my husband."

Jason chuckled and grabbed her ankle. "You don't kick your big brother and get away unpunished."

Kimberly tried to pull away but she couldn't and if she pulled any harder Jason would go flying into the wall. "Let me go."

"Nope." He took his finger and started at the top and slid it down her foot. She squealed and tried to pull away.

Tommy chuckled. "Jason just remember she was the best kicker on our team and now that she has the ranger powers back and a...supernatural being she's dangerous. If she kicks you again you're in trouble."

"She's already kicked me. I lived." Jason tickled her foot again making her scream and Jason laugh.

"If you hadn't made fun of me she wouldn't have kicked you. It's your own fault." Tommy laughed.

Jason just smirked and shook his head. He tickled her foot with all five fingers and Kimberly collapsed into giggles trying to frantically get away.

"Stop it, Jason!" She begged through giggles.

"You deserved it, you laughed at me." Tommy said to Jason.

"Then she deserves this. She laughed at you too."

"Hmmm you're right." Tommy smirked.

Kimberly squealed. She was sitting in between his legs with her back to his chest and her legs laid out flat with Jason sitting by her feet ticking them. So pretty much...she was trapped. "Tommy, no!"

He laughed and reached around her and started to squeeze her thighs. She screamed on top of her Lungs and burst into more laughter. She frantically tried to pull his hands away but of course he was stronger.

Jason laughed as she went speechless with laughter. "Are you sorry for laughing at Tommy and kicking me?" Jason asked.

Kimberly couldn't respond because she was laughing so hard. She tried her best to nod her head.

Both boys stopped and gave her a break.

"Say sorry or we will continue." Jason warned.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. You're a great singer." She kissed his lips.

"What about me?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sorry, you made fun of Tommy."

Jason looked to Tommy who shook his head. "My wife defended me. I'm not going to help you punish her."

"Yeah." Kimberly said sticking out her tongue.

"That I will punish her for." He grabbed her one arm and pinned it behind her back. "Just be careful of her right side."

Jason looked confused. "What's wrong with her other arm?"

"Nothing just sore." Tommy answered.

"Vampires don't get sore muscles what happen?"

"I'm fine, Jason." Kimberly cut in.

"No you're not. Otherwise you wouldn't have a sore arm. What happen?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Rosalie ripped Kim's arm off when she went to protect you after Rosalie knocked you out." Trini said bluntly.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Jason exploded.

"Jason calm down. I handled it." Tommy said. "Carlisle fixed her arm and she is fine."

"Her arms were ripped from their sockets how is she fine?"

"Because she is a vampire, and Carlisle fixed her. It's just a little sore. Plus I handled it. I threw her out the window."

Jason laughed. "Good she deserved it! If she ever hurts you like that again I swear I'll throw her into a burning fire."

"She won't, now where were we?" Tommy said changing the subject. "Oh yeah, tickling my wife."

"Hey!" Kimberly cried out.

Jason smirked and went right for her armpits.

Kimberly screamed in laughter and dropped her head down laughing hysterically. "Stop!" She choked out. Trini...help!"

Trini laughed and shook her head. "Sorry Kim."

"Say it!" Jason said. "Come on, come on!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Kimberly cried out in giggles.

Jason stopped and Tommy let her arms go.

"I hate when you tag team tickle me." Kimberly pouted.

The boys laughed. Suddenly a strong smell hit Trini, Tommy, and Kimberly's nose. The Cullen's were home. That meant Rosalie...now was the moment of truth.

"What's going on?" Jason asked. "Every one of you just went tense, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kimberly answered quickly.

"Tell me. I know it's not nothing."

Nothing you need to worry about." Tommy said.

Jason grew angry. "Tell me the truth."

"The Cullen's are close. They will be home soon. Rosalie is with them." Trini said bluntly again.

Tommy sighed. Trini really was starting to annoy him.

"She shouldn't be anywhere near this house after what she did!" Jason yelled .

Kimberly flinched back into Tommy. He held her tighter. "Jason, calm down now. You're scaring Kim."

"Me? It's Rosalie you should be scared of!" Jason growled. "She's the one who broke your arm, she's the one who knocked me out!"

"You're angry at her and you're screaming and growling. It's making her think of Aro and Zedd. Now stop!" Tommy told him holding Kim tighter to his chest.

Jason growled. "I want to kill all of them! Rosalie, Zedd, and Aro!"

"You kill my wife I'll kill you." Emmett said coming into the room.

"You're wife is selfish slut who doesn't care about anyone but herself. I don't even understand why you're with her!" Jason said.

Tommy sighed as Kim recoiled further into him. He knew it was only a matter of time until she went catatonic. "Stop, both of you. Emmett please go wait downstairs. I know we all need to talk but please go wait down stairs. Kimberly is shaken up enough and I don't want her to go catatonic. Please."

Emmett glared at Jason but then turned around and went downstairs. Tommy inhaled and exhaled a deep breath, even though he didn't need to breathe, it felt good to do in that moment. "Look, I get you both hate Rosalie. I'm not a huge fan of her either, but for Kimberly's sake and the sake of us all being on a team until after the battle, can you stop fighting with the Cullen's, please?"

Jason and Trini looked to each other and back to Tommy and nodded. "All right, let's go."

They all stood up and went downstairs.

* * *

Once again there was a split, Tommy and Kimberly were in the middle.

"All right, look, I get it, Rosalie you hate us, and you wish we would leave. We don't like you very much either. But for the sake of this battle coming up and destroying The Volturi and Rita and Zedd once and for all, can we all agree to put aside our difference and stop fighting? After the battle is over you can all leave and go back to Forks, but until then can we get along, please?" Tommy asked.

Everyone looked to each other. They all nodded.

"Tommy, while we were out we did some talking." Carlisle started. "We've been spending a lot of time together and we are all living under one roof. I think that's part of our problem. We are getting on each other's nerves."

"So, what's your point?" Tommy asked.

"I think I have an idea that might help everyone get along."

"No!" Kimberly automatically knowing what he'd say.

"It's the only way I think, but it might help if we…"

"Stop!" Kimberly cried out.

"Split up for a while. My family and I will go rent a hotel somewhere. The others will make camp somewhere so they can hunt freely."

"No." Kimberly cried. "I thought everyone was staying together so you can protect us if the Volturi come!"

"Tommy and Trini can protect you." Emmett said.

"NO! Most of them are human! They won't stand a chance against the Volturi and Trini and Tommy can't take them all on by themselves."

"Then suck it up and stop being a scardy cat and help them." Rosalie answered.

Jason growled.

"Stop!" Tommy ordered. He looked to Carlisle. "I don't want you to feel like you have to leave. You and your family are welcome here as long as you want."

"I know, but I think it's best right now if we spend some time apart."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

Carlisle nodded. "It's for the best."

Tommy sighed and nodded. "All right then. At least let me help you find a nice hotel."

"NO!" Kimberly screamed.

"Honey it's ok. We will come back and visit." Carlisle said gently.

"NO!" She launched herself into Esme's arms. "You can't leave!"

"We won't be far." Carlisle said. He looked to Esme and knew she'd never agree to leaving now that Kimberly had attached herself to her.

"You'll be too far from me!" Kimberly cried. If she could make tears they'd be streaming down her cheeks right now.

"Sweetie, we will see each other all the time." Esme cooed gently rubbing her back.

"NO! "Mommy please don't leave me." Kimberly whimpered.

Esme broke. There was no way she could leave Kimberly now. Esme hugged her close and looked to Carlisle. "I'm not leaving. Kimberly needs me right now and I'm not leaving her."

"Honey…"

"No." Esme said strongly. "I've gone through a lot of moves with you. This is one I'm not making. I'm staying here with my daughter."

"Oh nice, way to make us feel loved." Rosalie said with a growl.

Kimberly flinched. Esme glared at Rosalie. "You know I love you, but I will not stand around and let you hurt Kimberly more than you already have. You and Emmett should move out. You're the only two creating a problem and you're the only two who really want to leave."

Everyone was shocked. No one ever saw Esme be that stern before.

"Esme is right. Why should they have to leave. Kimberly and the others love having them here. Rosalie is the only one we don't like." Tommy said. He knew Kimberly wasn't going to let go of Esme until they agreed to stay.

Everyone just looked at Rosalie wondering how she'd react. She had the look of murder on her face and her eyes were only on one person…Kimberly.

"This isn't over Kimberly. Just wait till after the battle. You and I will have a battle of our own and I will win." Rosalie said and in a flash she was gone.

"Sorry for her, Kim. I'll see you guys later." Emmett said sadly and in a flash he was gone too.

Kimberly relaxed and let go of Esme. Everyone just looked to each other un sure of what to do next.

"Where is she going?" Bella asked suddenly.

"To find a place to stay. Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Just curious." Bella lied.

Edward looked to her and kissed her forehead. He left his lips there as he whispered "What are you thinking, My Love? Let down that shield and let me see what you're thinking."

Bella shook her head. "Nothing, not thinking anything. Just wondering. We will need to know where she is so we can still communicate with her before the battle."

Everyone just nodded. Edward knew Bella was thinking more than that but she wasn't going to tell them. He just wondered what it was.

* * *

Out in the woods with Emmett and Rosalie they had finally stopped running. Rosalie looked to Emmett. "Thanks for supporting me and coming me with. I love you and appreciate you soo much…"

"I sense a but coming." Emmett said.

"But…I'd really like to be alone for a while. I'll hook back up with you later."

Emmett sighed but nodded. In a flash he was gone.

"Finally! Kimberly thinks she can just become a vampire join our family and turn everyone against me? We will see about that. I liked it better when Kimberly was with the Volturi. Hey! That's it. Maybe if I can get rid of Tommy and Kimberly the other ranger losers will leave and I'll have my family back…but how to do that? Hmm…" A light bulb went off in her head and she smirked. She had the perfect idea. She smirked and took off in a run. Now to set her plan in motion…by the time Alice saw this it will be too late.

* * *

**A/N *giggles* What do you think she's going to do? Any guesses? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


End file.
